Un Adios desde la soledad
by Allan Grayson
Summary: La falta de amor y la sombra de una violación hacen que Shuichi pierda el control sobre si mismo sin que Eiri lo note, ¿Podrá Eiri Darse cuenta antes de que sea tarde? ¿Y si Shuichi desapareciera?
1. Frialdad Malentendida

_Bueno, un saludo primero que nada, este es el primer fic de Gravitation que espero que les guste, bueno blah, blah, Gravitation no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo y este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro. Les pido por favor que no sean tan duros conmigo bueno sin más preámbulos aqui tienen el primer capítulo_

* * *

**Un Adios desde la soledad**

**By Gee Licón.**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Frialdad malentendida? **

Helsinki 11:30… hacían ya más de 2 horas de concierto, el setlist…algo largo como para recordar todas las canciones tocadas en ese recital, ya se habían despedido de la audiencia pero ésta se negaba a dejarlos ir gritando eufóricamente que querían escuchar más de ese trío de músicos. El primero en regresar al escenario fue un guitarrista pelirrojo de nombre Hiroshi, seguido de Suguru, un joven tecladista que imprimía magia a las canciones de la banda. Las luces del recinto comenzaron a hacer juego con las notas de los sintetizadores y los ligeros acordes de guitarra que abrieron paso a una dulce voz…. Las luces se centraron en el vocalista que comenzaba su tarea para entregarse completamente a su público en la última balada de la noche. Shuichi Shindou había elegido para cerrar la velada su canción favorita "Glaring Dream", esa canción que le había dado todo, le había enseñado el amor, le había traído lo mejor de su vida…Eiri Yuki. ¿Cómo no tenerle un cariño especial a esa canción? Pues más que cantarla a la gente muy dentro de su alma la dedicaba al rubio ladrón de su corazón.

–¡Gracias Tokio nosotros somos Bad Luck, los amamos, nos veremos hasta la próxima!– Con esta última afirmación Shuichi se despidió de la audiencia mientras las pantallas mostraban el logotipo de la banda y las luces terminaban por apagarse. Ya tras bambalinas su mánager, Mr. K los felicitaba por haber terminado su tour "The Bad Luck World Tour",

–Congratulations guys. Lo han hecho excelente, Pinky Boy tu actuación fue …Incredible, Hiroshi was wonderful and the Little Suguru well, Fenomenal, sin duda alguna este Tour de Bad Luck será nos traerá las mejores ganancias de estos años.– El manager quién no soltaba su preciada metralleta de las manos estaba más que satisfecho con el rendimiento del grupo, había visto el desempeño de los músicos tras bambalinas y estaba completamente seguro que el Show había superado sus expectativas; El mejor amigo del vocalista se aventuró a clamar su recompensa por un extenuante y exhaustivo tour.

–Bien ahora si un merecido descanso para todos chicos, nos lo merecemos–

–Well, no tan rápido Hiroshi, We need acordar todos los detalles del próximo disco–

–Por Dios Mr. K, hasta yo necesito tiempo para descansar, basta demasiado con los 3 meses de Gira en los que hemos estado– se quejó el tecladista de la banda asombrando a los presentes, pues su dedicación y seriedad dentro de la banda hacían pensar que no quisiera tiempo para divertirse

–Suguru tiene toda la razón. Mr. K; todos necesitamos tiempo, necesito ver a Yuki, ya son tres meses que no lo veo y yo….

–¡Y tu quieres acostarte con él! ¿Cierto?– Interrumpió Hiro, comúnmente hacía ese tipo de comentarios para poner en jaque a Shu, a lo que Suguru y Mr. K contestaron con una carcajada, provocando el enrojecimiento en el rostro de Shuichi Shindou y contrarrestó con un fuerte grito en contra de su peli rojo amigo

–¡De la misma manera en la que Tú tienes intimidad con Ayaka–Chan!– El sonrojo apareció en ese momento en el guitarrista haciendo las carcajadas de los otros 2 aún más fuertes. Hiroshi se abalanzó sobre Shuichi para golpearlo pero este le correspondió de la misma manera hasta que un disparo al aire los hizo detenerse.

–Stop it!, ¿no puedo dejarlos un rato solos sin que se peleen?, además se supone que hay que celebrar, y si, hablaré con Seguchi Touma para pedirle que en la brevedad posible les de vacaciones chicos, de momento ¿Por qué no vamos al bar del hotel? Yo invito.

–Adelántense chicos, primero quiero hacer una llamada, los alcanzaré más tarde– Dijo Shuichi quién detonó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Okay Pinky Boy, estaremos esperándote in the Lobby del hotel all right? – Preguntó Mr. K, mientras Suguru y Hiroshi se adelantaban con el camino al elevador.

–Perfecto Mr. K, los alcanzaré en un minuto.– El pequeño vocalista de 20 años se había quedado solo en su habitación, corriendo fue a alcanzar su celular y apresuradamente comenzó a buscar en su agenda de contactos el nombre de esa persona, ese individuo que había cambiado su vida en 2 años de relación, aunque los últimos 3 meses se habían basado en llamadas a largas distancias y algunas escapadas que se daba Shuichi para lograr ver a Eiri Yuki el dueño del corazón del peli rosa…

–¡Aquí está ahora a llamar a Yuki!

Mientras tanto a algunos miles de kilómetros un escritor estaba completamente fastidiado por tanto trabajo, el hecho de estar escribiendo el final de su historia la cual tenía que entregar dentro de 2 días lo tenía completamente estresado al punto de querer mandar todo al diablo, pero no podía rendirse, tenía que defender su título de mejor escritor. Bien era sabido que hacía más de 4 años el había comenzado a escribir novelas de amor y causó sensación entre el público femenino de todas las edades. Sin embargo la crítica se refería a él como un fenómeno pasajero que terminaría en el olvido como todos esos escritores nuevos. Sin embargo todo se volvió ovaciones y aplausos cuando publicó su primera novela dramática con tintes góticos y poco realistas, De cómo un chico había logrado dejar atrás sus demonios internos para poder estar al fin con la persona que amaba… ¿Qué ironía no? , escribir sobre eso cuando el propio autor no había dejado atrás esos dramas que le impedían ser feliz, a pesar de haber aceptado que lo de su sensei fue en defensa propia y no un crimen, dichos hechos impedían que demostrara completamente sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que habían sido los principales en cuanto inspiración para lo que había sido hasta ahora su "best seller". De pronto el teléfono sonó y el rubio escritor se levantó de su asiento, se ajustó las gafas y levantó la bocina del teléfono, para escuchar a su interlocutor

–¿Hola?

–¡Yuki!– se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina, su amante Shuichi eufóricamente lo había saludado provocando que el mayor alejara la bocina un poco de su oído debido al ruido que había producido el menor.

–¿Qué quieres baka? estoy ocupado– Dijo fríamente el escritor como era ya su costumbre

–Yuki malo, simplemente quería escuchar tu voz, ¿es acaso mucho pedir?–

–Que mocoso tan más fastidioso, ¿Qué no acaso estas de gira?–

–Pues sí y hoy terminó, mañana mismo tomaré un vuelo para estar en casa. –

– ¿Un vuelo, pues en donde diablos estás?–

–Estoy en Finlandia, hace 2 días que te llamé y te dije que la gira cerraría en Finlandia, con esto me doy cuenta que realmente nunca me pones atención Yuki–

–Pues que querías estoy muy ocupado, precisamente en este momento debería estar escribiendo en lugar de estar hablando con una molestia como tú, ¿es mucho pedir silencio?– sentenció fríamente el rubio.

–Yuki, te di tres meses de silencio y tranquilidad. No sabes cómo me martirizó no estar contigo todo este tiempo. –

–Y no sabes cuán feliz me hicieron, en serio si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo serian esos tres meses, ¿Por qué lo bueno de la vida se pasa tan rápido y no dura?–

–Yuki, eres un….un…. – El pequeño peli rosa comenzó a llorar y por la bocina solo se escuchó como su voz se quebraba y sus gemidos por intentar contener sus sollozos.

– ¿un qué?.. Por Dios ya empezaste a llorar de nuevo, ¿es que no sabes hacer otra cosa que llorar y hacer escándalo?–

–Yuki, yo, yo simplemente quería decirte que te amo y que te extraño demasiado. Pero por lo visto tú a mí no y eso me entristece, si tú supieras el martirio que es para mí estar lejos de ti y de seguro no te importa. –

–Shuichi no te pongas así–

–Lo siento Yuki no quería molestarte, mañana llego a las 7 pero lo más seguro es que no te interese, te amo. –

–Shuichi yo, ¿Shuichi?, ¿Shuichi?– pero era tarde el cantante había cortado la llamada, Yuki hizo un gesto de desaprobación y tiró el teléfono inalámbrico a la cama.

–Yo también te he extrañado Shuichi, en fin creo que te has enojado conmigo, solo espero que estés bien y que tengas buen viaje, pero sobre todo yo también te….Que tontería y ahora hablo solo… ¿A quién diablos engaño? En realidad esperaba esa llamada y ahora que me llama lo tengo que echar a perder…Sin tan solo supieras cuanta falta me haces Shuichi…Si tan solo pudiera decirte todo esto. Tal vez mañana sea el día… Tal vez mañana.– Y dicho esto el escritor retomó su obra para terminarla, en su creativo cerebro se había formado una que otra idea que le ayudaría a escribir ese final que tanto deseaba, su anterior obra fue considerada una de las mejores y esta generaba gran expectativa, Eiri Yuki se caracterizaba por dar trabajos de calidad que enorgullecían a su editorial. ¿Qué si Shuichi Shindou había interferido en alguna manera en sus trabajos? La respuesta es afirmativa, aunque sus primeras novelas reflejaran romances utópicos inspirados en su difunto sensei con ideas como "¿y que hubiera pasado si el verdadero Yuki siguiera vivo?" hasta que Shuichi entró en su vida y todo comenzó a cambiar, empezó a pensar más en su disparatada relación y a imprimir realismo en sus manuscritos aún teniendo en cuenta que el fantasma del fallecido Yuki Kitazawa hasta su Best Seller "Dejando atrás el pasado para vivir el presente" No hace falta decir el argumento de esta historia que ciertamente había servido a Yuki como terapia para dejar atrás ese fantasma que aún lo atormentaba pero con menor crueldad que antes al punto de llegar a ser simplemente un amargo recuerdo del pasado porque el peli rosa le había prometido estar siempre con él, que él no tenía la culpa y que lo amaba con el corazón…ahora solo faltaba que su corazón estuviera listo para que sus palabras pudieran expresárselo.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de hotel, sobre una cama recostado en posición fetal se encontraba Shu, esas palabras que le había dirigido Yuki le habían caído como un gancho al hígado, estaba completamente ilusionado por hablar con la única persona por la que había sentido algo más profundo que un cariño especial y tenía que ser demasiado frio y cruel con él, abrazaba una almohada como si en ello se le fuera vida, como si en ella encontrara una esperanza que le reconfortara, ¿Por qué si él siempre daba todo su amor y se esforzaba por esa relación al punto de quedarse sin nada más que su propia persona, era recompensado con desplantes y actos de frialdad, ninguna muestra de amor, había uno que otro detalle que le daban la esperanza de los sentimientos de Yuki hacia él pero … eran más los momentos tristes que los de felicidad, y eso lo estaba dejando seco, lo iba consumiendo poco a poco.

–¿Por qué Yuki tiene que ser así conmigo?, no comprendo.– La puerta del cuarto se abrió, era el peli rojo amigo de Shuichi, quién lo observó en silencio por espacio de algunos segundos y se acercó a él sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente le acarició la rosada cabellera y Shuichi inmediatamente hundió su cara en el pecho de Hiro llorando amargamente.

–¿Por qué Hiro, por que el amor tiene que doler tanto?–

–No lo sé Shu, simplemente no lo sé, sabes me duele mucho que Yuki te trate así, pero te ama.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Fácil, por lo que me ha contado Ayaka, Tohma y Tú, si de verdad no te quisiera no hubieran vivido juntos todo un año y medio, ¿no lo crees?

–Pues sí, pero en estos tres meses no lo vi y ahora que le dije que mañana regresaríamos, dijo que fueron los mejores 3 meses de su vida, Hiro, ¿puedes creerlo?

–Shu, muchas veces te he dicho que le pongas fin a esa relación pero siempre me dices que Yuki dijo o hizo algo que te hizo pensar las cosas y que ahora todo cambiará.

–Tienes razón Hiro, muchas veces he dicho eso, tal vez solo lo dijo por molestarme.

–Ese es el Shu que conozco, Optimista y feliz como siempre

–¿Los demás siguen en el bar?

–No, no sabíamos que Suguru terminaría vomitando con la segunda cerveza, al parecer es la primera vez que toma, se puso peor que cuando te di a probar la alcohol, ¿recuerdas?

–Si, como olvidarlo, al día siguiente me dolió la cabeza todo el día

–Bueno, espero que el pequeño Fujisaki esté bien

–Será mejor que descanse, y que yo duerma un poco, a y Hiro ¿Podrías hablar con K y decirle que si podemos regresar hasta pasado mañana por que aún no me siento listo para ver a Yuki, invéntale que queremos comprar suvenires o algo así, quiero despejar mi mente– Dijo el menor con una mirada triste en su rostro

–Está bien Shu, Duerme que Mañana será otro día.

–Descansa Hiro y Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

–De nada, es el deber del mejor amigo ¿no es así? – En ese instante las luces de la habitación de Shuichi se apagaron a la par que su amigo cerraba la puerta y se despedía de él. El silencio mismo se apoderó de la habitación aunque aún se podían escuchar algunos sonidos propios de la cuarto de hotel como el tic–tac del reloj o el sonido del viento que retumbaba contra el cristal de la ventana…La luz de la luna bañaba la cara de el peli rosa la cual lo hizo pensar en su amado rubio, trayendo específicamente a su mente el recuerdo de cuando Tocaron en aquel festival de Tokio cuando de su corazón salió la letra de uno de los temas que se habían convertido en una de las baladas que más éxito le trajeron a Bad Luck, inspirada precisamente en el escritor…Paradójicamente vivía la letra de su canción, estaba ahí solo en esa habitación esperando verlo, esperando a estar con él. Sumido en la soledad de no tenerlo; pero a la vez se sentía incapaz de verle a los ojos, la conversación telefónica que habían sostenido momentos antes lo tenían de cabeza, ¿Sería acaso que su querido Yuki había dejado de amarle?, y si así fuera ¿Desde cuándo ese sentimiento se había extinguido del corazón del rubio? O peor aún… ¿Y si jamás hubiera existido ese sentimiento?

–Yuki… ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?, si yo no he hecho otra cosa más que amarte y esperar a que tu corazón sane para poder ser felices…será que realmente ya te cansaste de mí, es lo más seguro, yo…lo siento– dicho esto gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer, mientras miraba la luna y pronunciaba su nombre. Mientras tanto un rubio hacía lo mismo desde la habitación que compartía con su Koi, miraba la luna y se decía a si mismo

–Shuichi…, ese baka logró meterse en mi vida, y ha logrado borrarte Kitazawa, ha borrado las atrocidades que me hiciste ahora tú…solo eres un recuerdo en mi pasado… esa luna, este sentimiento… Diablos, necesito dormir, me esto convirtiendo en un melodramático como ese mocoso.

* * *

_Bueno, espero y les haya gustado este primer capítulo, ojalá les guste esta historia que estará llena de drama y romance, ojalá no sean muy duros con sus críticas, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, sean buenos, malos, aplausos, ovaciones, pedidas de autografos, abucheos, gritos, mentadas de madre, etc... todo es bien recibido_

_Bueno me despido de ustedes agradeciendo de antemano su tiempo por haber leeido este primer intento de capítulo._


	2. Nubes de Tormenta

_Muchas Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de Leerme y ponerme Reviews creeanme eso me hace sentir muy feliz y saber que les ha gustado mi trabajo, disculpen la tardanza al traerles este capítulo pero había algunos inconvenientes (semana de graduación y falta de creatividad para la elección de titulo, le agradesco a mi colega y amigo del alma Aryas por ayudarme siempre que lo necesito, ya sea en problemas creativos, personales o/y de como navegar en xD, Bueno espero les guste este capítulo que les traigo esta vez_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Nubes de tormenta**

La noche pasó desapercibida para todos. El sol anunció el nacimiento de un nuevo día, y en una oficina se encontraba un tipo rubio portando una gabardina y sosteniendo el teléfono, se tratada nada más y nada menos que de Touma Seguchi, el presidente de la compañía NG mantenía una conversación telefónica con Mr. K, discutían sobre la llegada de la banda; que se tomarían un día de retraso en regresar, Mr. K alegó que los chicos querrían comprar algunos recuerdos para sus familiares y amigos, Tohma quién al principio se mostró un poco inconforme con la decisión de la banda, terminó accediendo, después de todo sabía que su banda prodigio y rival necesitaba un descanso, ventas inigualables, 89 fechas alrededor de Asia, América y Europa y todas agotadas. Un día de descanso no les vendría mal, Aunque eso le pareció inusual, comúnmente Shuichi no dejaría pasar ningún día para ver a su amado Yuki y aunque hasta él mismo se había opuesto a esa relación que consideraba infructuosa terminó por aceptarla pues se dio cuenta que la única medicina que necesitaba Eiri para sanar su corazón no era su sobreprotección sino el corazón infantil y amoroso de Shuichi y aunque pensó que Shindou era el causante de las constantes enfermedades pasadas de Yuki pero no era así, El rubio escritor le había explicado al magnate que sus enfermedades eran causadas por el fantasma de una mala experiencia.

–Eiri, realmente Shindou te ha hecho bien, y eso me hace feliz, no sabes cuan agradecidos le estamos tu hermana y yo, él ha sabido ir complementado esos años de terapia que creíamos que no tendrían efecto en ti, pero muy a tu manera me he dado cuenta que correspondes los sentimientos de "Tu pequeño Baka" como le sueles llamar y aunque tu corazón aun no está preparado para corresponderlos como tu quisieras haces tú esfuerzo para tenerlo cerca de ti. –

El Rubio tecladista le había tomado cariño al peli rosa y aunque hasta hace algunos meses todavía se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible al cantante. Había sido la bondad del peli rosa que había hecho que la manera de pensar de Tohma cambiara, incluso a veces cuando la relación del escritor y el cantante se tornaba un poco problemática lograba crear uno que otro ambiente propicio para que solucionaran esos problemas que en mayoría eran culpa del rubio escritor.

–Eiri– Fue lo único que el tecladista pudo pronunciar, a veces su sobreprotección hacia el rubio provocaba que confundiera sus sentimientos hacia él, pero se convencía que solo era un cariño de Padre a Hijo nada más puesto que años atrás el médico les había dicho que Mika y Él tendrían muchos problemas para concebir hijos.

Mientras tanto, en la parte turística de Finlandia se encontraban 4 chicos caminando por la calle, K y Hiro platicaban, de lo bien que les había ido durante la gira, iban a paso rápido dejando atrás a los menores que, muy a duras penas cruzaban palabra

–y bien Suguru…. ¿qué has hecho?–

–…Nada…–

Era evidente que entre los integrantes de la banda no mantenían una buena relación. Al menos entre Fujisaki y Shuichi siempre se mantuvo el margen de distancia, al contrario con Hiro pues entre Suguru y él había demasiada química, pero no con Shuichi.

–Dime algo Suguru. ¿acaso te agrado?– preguntó intrigado el peli rosa, se había cansado de esa actitud cortante de parte del joven tecladista, la manera de ser del músico siempre había sido muy reservado con él, que solo le mostrara sentimientos de inconformidad y enojo y que siempre lo estuviera reprendiendo por sus errores, rara vez se mostraba con el amable y Shuichi creía que si no arreglaba esos problemas entre los 2 Bad luck quedaría con su formación original o peor aún que él tendría que buscarse otro trabajo..

–No entiendo el porqué de tus palabras Shindou– el tecladista se hizo el desentendido, sabía muy bien el a donde se dirigiría esa plática así que decidió desviarla

–Sabes perfectamente que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ¿es que acaso no somos amigos?– Preguntó el peli rosa a su compañero de banda quién se mostró sorprendido ante la actitud de su amigo, si es que acaso lo puede llamar así.

–No es eso Shuichi, es que verás…no es tan fácil.–

–Pero si es muy fácil hablar con Hiro así verdad, incluso con Mr. K pero conmigo solo te la pasas haciendo comentarios fríos o crueles. ¿Acaso siquiera toleras mi compañía?– Cuando Suguru escuchó el nombre de cierto guitarrista, no pudo evitar sonrojarse

–No es eso, no es fácil simplemente, si eres mi amigo y si me caes bien, pero con Hiro es diferente, porque él, él es diferente. – De pronto el peli rojo se dirigió a ellos; ignorando completamente la plática

–Chicos, no se atrasen, Shuichi, no te vayas a perder otra vez como en París, Londres o Berlín–

–Cállate Hiro, no siempre me estoy perdiendo–

–Lo digo por si las dudas, De Suguru no me preocupo, el no es tonto como para perderse.-

–Estás diciendo ¿Qué él tiene más cerebro que yo?

–No lo digo, lo afirmo, ahora apresúrense que no quiero que te pierdas– Ese último comentario había arrancado una risa de la boca de Fujisaki. Los chicos llegaron directamente al hotel, donde comenzaron a arreglar todo para su regreso a Japón, Se sentían un poco agotados, pero querían estar lo más pronto posible en casa, sobre todo Shuichi que ansiaba el momento en el que pudiera ver a Yuki otra vez.

–Shuichi ¿ya le llamaste a Yuki para decirle que llegaremos mañana?–

–Si Hiro, pero no me contesta, ya van como 725 mensajes que le dejo en la contestadora. –

–Tal vez haya salido de casa–

–Eso espero Hiro– Dijo el peli rosa con lágrimas en los ojos y con su actitud infantil Característica.

–Bueno ahora descansa, mañana tendremos que salir muy temprano. – En eso entró al cuarto Fuijisaki, Hiro lo miró y salió del cuarto.

–Bueno chicos los dejo, quiero dormir un rato buenas noches. – Suguru cerró la puerta al escuchar aquellas palabras de Hiroshi

–¿Suguru?, Que sorpresa.–

–Creo que dejamos una plática pendiente–

–Sí, entonces, ¿Cuál es motivo por el cual me tratas de manera fría y distante?–

–¡Celos!–

–¿Celos?...espera, ¿es que acaso a ti te gusta Yuki?

–No el señor Yuki, pero me gusta….Hiro– Esa frase dejó atónito completamente a Shuichi, todo seguía sin tener sentido, ¿Cómo sentir celos de él?

–No te entiendo, si dices que te gusta Hiro, ¿Por qué tienes celos hacía mí?–

–Porque eres su mejor amigo, él se preocupa demasiado por ti, siempre está al pendiente de que no te pase nada y aunque sé que sentir celos hacía ti es tonto eso no quita que los sienta. Por eso es que a veces me comporto así contigo Shuichi; perdóname–

–Suguru, no quiero ser cruel, pero Hiro tiene novia–

–Si lo sé y eso quiero pedirte un favor–

– Te escucho.–

–Promete que me ayudarás a olvidar a Hiro.–

–Haré lo que esté en mis manos para que lo olvides; no te dejaré solo Suguru.–

–Gracias Shuichi– y dicho esto abrazó al vocalista peli rosa.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Japón un rubio escritor estaba sentado en la sala de espera, de fondo se podía escuchar la canción que había hecho saltar a la fama a su pequeño baka. "The Rage Beat". En el Aeropuerto estaba prohibido fumar lo que mantenía al rubio escritor más que ansioso

–Shuichi Shindou, me tienes esperándote aquí desde las 7 de la mañana, dijiste que llegabas a las 7 pero no me dijiste si en la mañana o de la tarde…Te extraño….Por Dios, ¿acaso me estoy escuchando? Soy demasiado Cursi, Maldita sea mira en lo que me has convertido, ahora estoy aquí extrañándote y pensando en que tu vuelo se retrasó, o que tuvieron una parada de emergencia…. ¡Basta Eiri!, Eres Yuki Eiri, Frío como la nieve, ¿Por qué Demonios no puedo evitar esos horribles nudos que se forman en mi estómago?, No es preocupación simplemente es hambre. – El rubio escritor seguía murmurando "entre dientes" mientras sacaba su celular.

–Ninguna llamada, Ningún mensaje, ¿es que acaso ya no te gusto como antes?; Diantres, faltan aún 6 horas para las 7:00 p.m. maldito niñato, si por mi fuera ahorita estuviera en casa viendo TV o jugando a tu Wii, …–

Las horas seguían pasando lenta y silenciosamente; En aquella sala de espera se encontraba el mismo rubio con un sombrero y gafas oscuras para evitar ser reconocido por sus "Fan girls" incluso tuvo que lidiar con un episodio:

–¡Ahhhh! Es la nueva Novela de Yuki Eiri ¿verdad?–

–Pues claro, soy su mayor fan, pero me gustaba más cuando escribía más románticamente cuando la princesa y el príncipe siempre quedaban juntos y vivían felices para siempre y no ahora con tanto drama–

–¿De qué diablos habla esta mocosa acaso mis novelas son tan patéticas, la crítica no se equivoca, esta tonta sin cerebro cree que sabe de literatura, de seguro ha de leer mierdas como Crepúshit o Las orgías y aventuras sexuales de Lestat el vampirito puñal? En serio que manera de ridiculizar a los vampiros– Dijo para su conciencia el rubio escritor que luchaba para contenerse de gritarle sus compradoras potenciales.

–No yo; insisto que si el cantante de Bad Luck no hubiera entrado a su vida yo sería la mujer de sus sueños– Afirmó triunfal una de las jovencitas. El rubio escritor harto de los comentarios comenzó a alejarse lentamente hasta que una de sus fan logró reconocerlo.

–Miren todas es Yuki Eiri– Oh no, había sido descubierto. Haciéndose el despistado comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria pero pronto fue acorralado por centenares de Fans que ansiaban obtener un autógrafo del escritor.

–En que maldito lío me vine a meter, hubiera sido mejor esperarte en el departamento. – Masculló para sí mismo Yuki Eiri, La seguridad del Aeropuerto dejó mucho que desear por lo que no le quedó más que conceder cada uno de los autógrafos de las miles de Fans que se encontraban ahí… después de todo, eso se ganaba por ser el escritor de moda.

–10:45 p.m. y no apareces Shuichi, ya verás cuando regreses, esta me la pagarás. Junto con hacerme esperar; mejor dicho desperdiciar mi día entero esperándote en el Aeropuerto, si no llegas en los próximos 3 minutos yo me iré de aquí– De pronto un encargado del aeropuerto se acercó a Eiri.

–Disculpe, He visto que lleva esperando en la sala más de 10 horas consecutivas, ¿Espera algún vuelo?–

–Sí, uno proveniente de Finlandia, programado para las 7:00 pm que al parecer se ha retrasado–

–Señor ese vuelo llegó hace más de 4 horas –

–Debe haber un error–

–Lamento decirle que no, y el próximo avión procedente de Helsinki llegará aquí dentro de 15 horas.–

–Con una….bueno gracias.–

El rubio con el ceño fruncido y más que enojado se dirigió a su lujoso auto y emprendió la marcha camino a su casa.

–Es increíble, el único día que intento hacer algo lindo por ti me sales con estas cosas, pero ni esperes tener un gesto amable de mi parte por lo menos hasta el próximo siglo, Maldito enano, ojalá tu avión se estrelle.

Mientras tanto a millas de distancia Bad Luck y su crew se disponían a abordar el avión para regresar a Tokio. Suguru y Mr. K iban adelante arreglando los últimos preparativos del viaje, Hiro supervisaba el equipaje y Shuichi iba tonteando como siempre. Sin querer su cuerpo chocó con el de un individuo y la fuerza lo hizo caer al piso. El individuo ayudó a Shuichi a levantarse. Y entonces Shuichi lo recordó. Esos ojos, esas manos, Una sensación de suciedad se apoderó de su ser, la culpa y el dolor lo aprisionaron para acorralarlo, Se había topado con su violador….aquel desgraciado que hacía 2 años se había atrevido a ultrajarlo, ese vocalista frustrado del grupo ASK eterno rival de Bad Luck quien no conforme con humillarlo contratando a 2 maleantes para que lo ultrajaran y fotografiarlo mientras lo abusaban; se atrevió a poseerlo también. Yuki se había encargado hace tiempo de él y gracias a su protección el trauma había desaparecido pero ahora parecía cobrar las secuelas que en su momento 2 años atrás quedaban inconclusas…Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la cara del cruel peli negro quién solo se limitó a acariciarle la mejilla de una manera más que déspota para luego desaparecer entre la multitud….

–Shuichi, Shuichi ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Shuichi Shindou? Reacciona, Maldición...Mr. K, Una ambulancia rápido, necesitamos una ambulancia.

* * *

_No se preocupen tardaré menos en subir el tercer capitulo ahora que ya se como movrme aquí en , sientanse libres de criticar mi trabajo, todas las sugerencis siempre serán bienvenidas, todo sea por mejorar y llevarles un mejor trabajo a ustedes, bueno, me despido de ustedes agradeciendo sus Reviews y su molestia por haberse pasado por mi historia, nos leemos luego._


	3. La resurrección Angustiosa del recuerdo

**Disculpen mucho la tardanza, perdí todo el avance del fic que tenia y tuve que volver a escribir todo, perdón por mi descuido pero bueno, no he abandonado mi fic, espero y les guste este capitulo, y respecto a cierto comentario sobre la literatura de moda de vampiros que se hizo en el capítulo anterior, no tengo nada en contra de Annie Rice ni de Stephanie Meyer simplemente hice ese comentario por que no se me ocurrió nada más, en fín espero les guste este capítulo que difiere un poco en lo que realmente les queria publicar pero siento que hay un avance y es mucho mejor lo que les estoy presentando el día de hoy... disfruten**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: La resurrección Angustiosa de un recuerdo**

El peli rosa se había desplomado a causa del shock, su amigo Hiroshi corrió a brindarle ayuda desde el momento en el que el vocalista tocó el suelo. El chico estaba inconsciente por culpa del fuerte del impacto al ver a su agresor. Había logrado enterrar ese amargo recuerdo en el pasado para ser feliz con Yuki, su protección y presencia bastaron para que la herida de aquel ultraje fuera cicatrizando.

Sentía que si la herida de Eiri sanaba sanaría también la suya, creía que si lograba que Yuki lo amara plenamente ese terrible accidente no tendría relevancia en su vida pero se había equivocado, ese inesperado encuentro había provocado un sentimiento de repulsión que no sintió momentos después de ser violado, una sensación que se mantuvo en la oscuridad de la ignorancia, escondida en los confines más olvidados del corazón del cantante y ahora que Yuki no estaba con él no podía reconfortarlo, no podía borrar esas sucias caricias, esa horrible sensación de alguien dentro de su cuerpo, un idividuo a quien no amaba, alguien que no era Yuki Eiri…lo único en lo que pensaba era en dormir, dormir y no volver a despertar al menos hasta que todo hubiera pasado, ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a Hiro, a K, a Suguru? No podía permitir que ellos se enteraran que había sido violado. Hiro sabía parte de la historia y estaba seguro que él podría ser un buen apoyo pero algo en su interior lo forzaba a quedarse callado, sabía de antemano que Nakano tenía problemas en su relación y no deseaba causarle más preocupación, puesto que obviaba el hecho que el pelirojo buscaría la manera de vengarse, inclusive de manchar sus manos, de descuidar su relación con la dulce Ayaka al grado de terminar con ella por no darle atención. No, eso no. No permitiría que destrozara su situación sentimental después de todo era su mejor amigo.

–Shuichi despierta, despierta por favor, – El peli rojo guitarrista lo asistió en todo momento y ahora le hablaba para que despertara, sus clamores al final dieron resultado pues cierto peli rosa comenzaba a abrir los ojos

– ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?– habló de manera pausada y confusa.

–Te desmayaste tonto, nos diste a todos un gran susto, el doctor dijo que solo dormías así que decidimos no posponer el vuelo– Dijo el tecladista de la banda que aunque conservaba la calma su semblante denotaba una intranquilidad y preocupación de la cual estaba lleno su corazón.

–Pinky Boy, llegando a Japón tendrás que descansar, el doctor lo ordenó, al parecer el estrés, la mala alimentación y el cansancio han hecho que te desmayases de esa manera–

–Está bien Mr. K, si no les molesta quisiera descansar, me duele un poco la cabeza no es por ser grosero pero quisiera estar solo un rato– de esa manera educada (poco usual en él) Shuichi les pidió que se retiraran, el pequeño sin duda necesitaba descansar e intentar aclarar su mente, había tantas preguntas que contestar, tantos aspectos de su vida que estudiar y buscar la manera de cómo pedir ayuda.

El vuelo transcurrió con total naturalidad así como la llegada al aeropuerto. Puntualmente a las 7:00 am arribaron al aeropuerto de Tokio, Shuichi no esperaba que Yuki estuviera ahí así que tomó sus cosas y tomó un taxi fugazmente casi sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta, El chico estaba tan herido que necesitaba urgentemente ver a su Escritor, necesitaba uno de esos besos que eran como una inyección de adrenalina, sea lo que fuese siempre lo reconfortaba y en este momento lo necesitaba con urgencia.

–¿Cuánto va a ser?

–Son 100,000 yens

– ¿Qué esto es demasiado, creen que puede cobrar lo que quieran para dejar pobres a sus usuarios?, Bueno tenga 25,000 y quédese con el cambio, ahora necesito descansar, es por demás

–Está bien, gracias por su preferencia.– Shuichi tomó sus cosas rápidamente para que el taxista no notara la pequeña estafa que el vocalista le había jugado y sin dar tiempo al tiempo entró a la casa que compartía con su amante escritor, pero al abrir la puerta encontró el departamento más desierto que el Sahara. ¿Cómo pudo ser eso posible? ¿Acaso Yuki no escuchó los 234 mensajes que Shuichi le había dejado diciendo que llegaba al día siguiente? Tal vez el escritor estaba encerrado en su estudio, Sí, era lo más seguro, Yuki se encerraba siempre en ese lugar y cuando se enclaustraba ahí era difícil sacarlo del estudio.

–¡Yuki!, ¡Yuki Ya estoy aquí!, ¡Yuki!– Pero fue en vano tanto grito, pues Shuichi abrió la puerta para encontrar aquel estudio en la misma condición que el departamento, ¿A dónde se habría dirigido el escritor? Shuichi volteó a ver la contestadora pero la encontró desconectada, a Yuki no le importaba nada relacionado con él, 2 años juntos y parecía que no eran en serio, Shindou cerró la puerta del departamento y se desplomó en el sillón tratando de luchar por no derramar lágrimas en vano, pues si había algo que lo hacía sentir mal era la ausencia de Yuki y su falta de interés en la relación.

–Yuki, eres un bastardo malnacido, te odio, ¿Cómo es posible que salgas a divertirte mientras yo estoy aquí muriendo por dentro?– Shuichi comenzó a frotarse los brazos pero al sentir su propio calor cuando vino a su mente un flashback; se horrorizó al verse a sí mismo ultrajado por Taki Aizawa, ese maldito que por envidia se atrevió a arrancarle la felicidad, que se atrevió a dañar a Yuki con ese discurso hiriente y peor aún a dañarlo a él quebrantando su integridad como ser humano, El sentimiento suicida se alojó dentro de sí, quería morirse, a su mente vino la idea de tirarse por la ventana pero la cobardía lo detuvo haciéndolo llorar amargamente, si cerraba los ojos podía ver a sus atacantes violándolo, abriendo heridas que creyó cerradas y si abría los ojos se daba cuenta de la soledad en la que se encontraba….

–Yuki...Te necesito… ¿Dónde estás?– y con este último pensamiento se tiró llorar como Magdalena hasta que su fuerza no le dio para más y se quedó dormido….

Mientras tanto a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí venía de regreso un serio escritor en su lujoso Mercedes traía consigo su pésimo humor de costumbre, pues aún recordaba la conversación con sus editores, que por primera vez no estaban conformes con su última producción

– Uesugui Eiri, no es que no estemos complacidos con su trabajo, comprendemos que es el final de su historia pero creemos que sería mejor para todos sus fans que escriba una especie de Epílogo contando el destino posterior al final–

– ¿Qué? Pero eso solo le restaría importancia al final de la historia, lo dejaría en segundo plano .–

–Lo sabemos pero como final de saga puede ser tan productivo como le pasó a JK Rowling, creadora de Harry Potter.–

–Pero esta saga no es como Harry Potter, es sobre una pareja donde uno de los protagonistas muere sacrificándose por su pareja, Maldita sea, ¿Cómo quieren un epílogo con una historia así?

–Si, bueno señor Uesugui esta decisión no es cuestionable, si no quiere escribir el epílogo está bien, le pediremos a otro escritor que lo haga por usted, de lo contrario sin epílogo no publicaremos su libro, ¿De acuerdo?–

–Maldita sea, ¿de cuánto tiempo dispongo?–

–3 días, nos veremos aquí en 3 días. Sabíamos que usted reaccionaría correctamente–

–Váyanse al demonio. – Yuki dio una gran calada a su cigarro, era increíble como lo habían forzado a destrozar una historia que según sus palabras era un final perfecto para la saga.

–Diablos, y yo que quería pasar tiempo libre con la pelusa rosada… Ya debió de haber llegado, es increíble como esas juntas absorben todo tu día, iré a casa a darme un baño, luego llamaré a Seguchi para preguntar por ellos–

Eran exactamente las 10 pm más de 12 horas en una junta con la editorial lo traían vuelto loco. Al fin estaba en casa, Lentamente abrió la puerta para encontrar a Shuichi dormido en el sillón, al verlo se enterneció. Este chiquillo le había demostrado que era amor lo que sentía por él, que no estaba a su lado por su reputación, su dinero o el sexo, era algo más, era ese sentimiento que todos llamaban amor, y que él estaba aprendiendo a sentir de la mano de ese niño…

–Shuichi…– El rubio llevó al peli rosa a la cama sin tener en cuenta lo que pasaba por la mente de su amante. Lo recostó, se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a acostarse a un lado de éste, abrazándolo contra su pecho hasta que logró conciliar el sueño…Yuki lo amaba, de eso no había ninguna duda pero por alguna extraña razón el rubio no se lo externaba con palabras y rara vez lo hacía con hechos ¿Orgullo?; lo más probable.

–Shuichi, tres meses enteros estuviste de gira, ¿realmente sabes lo que eso significa? Privarme de tus besos, de tu cuerpo, tu cariño, tu inocencia, no tienes idea realmente de lo mal que me la he estado pasando sin ti. En fin será mejor que duerma yo también. Buenas noches Shuichi– El rubio le dio un beso en la frente y se durmió.

Aunque era la escena de amor perfecta, interiormente estaba incompleta, en sueños Shuichi se encontraba solo, en un túnel sin salida sin ninguna luz al final del túnel simplemente podía verse a sí mismo, sus pies se sentían mojados, el suelo del túnel estaba lleno de agua, intentó correr pero no llegaba a ningún lado, Si avanzaba al frente no había nadie, ni nada, Si retrocedía era lo mismo. Estaba solo, sin Sakuma su ídolo de toda la vida, sin Hiro Nakano, su mejor amigo, Sin Suguru Fujisaki la voz de su razón en muchas ocasiones, sin Mr. K la persona que normalmente lo presionaba a dar lo mejor de sí, Sin Eiri Yuki….estaba totalmente solo y perdido en ese túnel oscuro… Shuichi miró sus manos con repudio, Pudo haberse defendido pero no fue así, era su culpa, pudo haber evitado su ultraje y no lo hizo, Era de él esa maldita culpa y no de Taki Aizawa lo peor del caso era que no podía hacer nada para quitarse esa maldita carga de sus hombros…Era una persona repugnante sin motivos para vivir, Yuki no lo querría por culpa de ese maldito abuso que él mismo pudo haber prevenido y que no hizo. Pero no podía darse el lujo de renunciar, no podía dejar a Hiro y compañía solos, solo le quedaba esperar, esperar a sanar o al menos a olvidar, olvidar lo repugnante que era su presencia. Quiso gritar y no pudo, quiso volver hacia atrás, cuando tenía una canción en las manos una noche en el parque que el viento le arrebató, sintió que no debió haber ido tras ella, lentamente cayó al piso mientras sus lágrimas se fundían con sus sollozos y se perdían en ese vacío donde se encontraba...

–¿No puedes dejar de hacer escándalo? Trato de dormir ayer llegué muy tarde mocoso latoso– ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Solo un terrible sueño, un sueño del que afortunadamente despertó, El peli rosa abrió sus ojos y vio el pecho de Yuki y se abrazó a él para intentar ahogar su llanto.

–Tan temprano y ya estás llorando, no cabe duda jamás voy a entenderte, creí que sería lindo para ti traerte a la cama y dormir a tu lado y me contestas con un llanto y levantándome a las 5:00 a.m. ¿Al menos tienes una razón buena para hacerlo?– Shuichi quedó en mudo, no sabía cómo decirle el motivo de su llanto, quería gritarlo pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Qué le diría?

–Es que estoy muy feliz de que hayas hecho eso–

– ¿Y ese grito desesperado antes de romper en llanto fue tu manera de recordarme lo mucho que me amas cierto?–

–Si es eso, me conoces demasiado bien–

– ¡Baka!– Dicho esto lo empujó para alejarlo de él. El rubio se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la regadera.

–Yuki, ¿a dónde vas? Quiero estar contigo.–

–Tengo mucho trabajo y entre más rápido lo termine mejor. – El rubio sentenció duramente mientras se dirigía a la ducha, Shuichi se quedó en la cama sin saber que decir pues ya no podía continuar con eso solo.

–Maldito mocoso, tuvo que despertarme precisamente cuando estaba a punto de terminar…dentro de ti. – dijo el escritor entre dientes mientas un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, el agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo al tiempo que pensaba en ese maldito epílogo, sin duda estaba forzado a terminarlo en un tiempo poco considerable y sabía que si escribía cualquier tontería su obra quedaría manchada así que tomó la decisión de escribir el mejor epílogo que se haya escrito en una novela. Cuando salió de la ducha se dirigió a la cocina mientras su cabizbajo vocalista entraba a la ducha.

–No puedo dejar que me vean así, Vamos Shuichi tu eres el mejor de todos, puedes con esto y con más, tienes que fingir de nuevo. – De esa manera se auto animaba para ser una "mejor" persona. Cuando salió de la ducha encontró su almuerzo listo en la mesa y la casa casi vacía. Yuki había entrado en su estudio y cuando el rubio entraba ahí era difícil sacarlo del mismo.

–Ya me voy Yuki– Gritó el vocalista

–…– No recibió respuesta, el sentirse ignorado por Eiri Yuki lo ponía de mal humor, pero en este caso solo echaba más sal en la herida, ¿no se suponía que ya había terminado su dichosa novela?...y ¿si Yuki lo estaba esquivando? Antes de la gira su relación no pasaba por buen momento y aunque Shu daba todo lo que estaba en él para arreglar su relación mientras que el rubio se resistía a hablar. Shindou caminaba a su trabajo en NG Records recordando la última discusión que tuvo con el Novelista, la cual no fue frente a frente sino con una puerta de por medio:

–Yuki… Por favor, al menos tendrías la decencia de despedirte de mí–

–…Mocoso no molestes intento trabajar–

–Yuki me iré de viaje 3 meses–

–3 meses de paz para mí, es más ¿por qué no te vas de una vez?, entre más tiempo estés fuera más silencio tendré para trabajar. –

–Yuki, ¿siquiera te importa un poco lo que estoy diciendo? -

–Si me importa mucho el silencio que tendré por 3 meses, aunque eso me preocupa ¿Qué haré en 3 meses sin sexo? -

–Yuki Eiri eres un Monstruo, ¿solo te importa eso de mi?–

–Pues si, después de todo eres mi amante ¿no?–

–Vete al demonio maldito bastardo. –

Y con esa última afirmación rompió su Flashback; por más que intentaba animarse no podía, La persona que más amaba y al parecer el único médico en su relación no daba de su parte, al contrario se mostraba hostil y frío,

– ¿Yuki realmente soy para ti una máquina sexual? ¿Acaso para ti no existen los sentimientos de amor?...no, soy un verdadero iluso, ¿acaso creo que ese tipo va a cambiar algún día?– Los pensamientos del menor eran confusos, el asunto de la violación y la falta de cariño por parte de Eiri Yuki lo hacían sentirse roto por dentro, sus sentimientos eran un revoltijo de emociones repulsivas hacía él mismo confundiendolo y haciendolo sentir peor cada segundo. La esperanza de que Yuki lo correspondiera de la misma manera se iban agotando de una manera torturadora a sus sentimientos.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, espero les guste este capitulo, espero sus reveiws por que ellos me ayudan a mejorar, bueno, nos leemos hasta la próxima**


	4. Agonía I Agonía de violación

_¿Cómo están? espero que bien, gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capitulo anterior y dejarme sus reviews, creanme que de eso se alimenta mi imaginación, les cuento un poco de mi, acabo de entrar a la universidad y por eso no había tenido oportunidad de subir capitulo, pero aqui se los dejo, deseenme suerte._

Bueno, disfruten este capítulo que en lo personal disfruté mucho escribiendo,

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Agonía I (Agonía de violación)**

Un cuarto a oscuras, simplemente con la luz de un monitor iluminando aquel recinto, sobre el escritorio se hallaban un cenicero, una cerveza, una laptop y los brazos de cierto novelista. Sentado y con la mirada perdida en la pantalla se encontraba un individuo rubio quién arduamente luchaba con el fin de conciliar ideas que pudieran servirle para su dichoso epílogo.

La presión que ejercía el tiempo de entrega esta vez era mucho mayor, ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerlo modificar un escrito casi perfecto? Historia perfecta, detalles excelsos, Se había dado cuenta que sus problemas con Shuichi eran cada vez más frecuentes, pero no podía ponerse a solucionarlos en este preciso momento, el chico debía trabajar y el necesita con urgencia el tan ansiado epílogo para una novela. Los problema de pareja podían esperar un poco, solo 3 días más y su pequeño peli rosa tendría todo el tiempo del mundo. El escritor dio una fuerte calada a su cigarro para exhalar el humo segundos después. Por lo pronto lo mejor sería dejar fluir las ideas, entre más rápido terminara más tiempo disfrutaría con Shuichi.

–Solo 3 días…solo son 3 días…. – Se dijo a sí mismo para dejar en la habitación el único sonido de sus dedos tecleando sus ideas, plasmándolas en ese monitor.

–¡Lalihoo!.– Dijo sin muchas ganas el chico de cabello rosado, pero no recibió respuesta, Sakano estaba en junta con Seguchi y Mr. K, Suguru estaba intentando calmar a Hiro quién discutía por teléfono con Ayaka Todo era un caos entero, no parecía tener ni pies ni cabeza, y lamentablemente el licuado de emociones que estaban guardadas en su ser estaban a punto de hacerlo estallar. Shuichi al sentirse ignorado pasó directamente al cuarto de ensayos. La habitación estaba a oscuras, Shuichi encendió una luz y se sentó en un piano de cola nuevo que Touma había mandado traer especialmente para Suguru como regalo de cumpleaños número 18, miró las teclas y comenzó a tocar una melodía algo sencilla pero melancólica, las notas fluían por sus dedos como si fuera un experto en el piano. Tiempo atrás antes de firmar con la disquera era él quien se hacía cargo de los sintetizadores en la banda, pero la experiencia era algo diferente al hacerlo en un piano de verdad. La música sombría comenzó a hacer lo suyo mientras de la boca de Shindou salía una letra triste, un grito desesperado desde la oscuridad diciendo a voces "Te necesito". Por primera vez estaba canalizando sus emociones de una manera positiva, Estaba haciendo algo bueno de sus sentimientos negativos, Hermosamente le cantaba a la soledad haciéndola ver como su amiga. Era la primera vez que cantaba algo coherente de su autoría.

– ¿Pero qué quieres que haga…? Espera, hablamos luego linda tengo que volver al trabajo; ya llegó Shuichi, urge que arreglemos esto, te quiero.– Hiro cortó su llamada al escuchar esos acordes de piano, volteó a ver la ventana que separaba la sala de estar del cuarto de ensayos.

–No sabía que Shindou San supiera tocar el piano.– Dijo admirado Suguru, era la primera vez que ambos veían a su compañero poniéndole más empeño de lo normal a sus canciones.

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Shuichi, esta canción es espontanea, natural como la de In the Moonlight aquella noche en el festival musical de Tokio. – Ambos desconocían el motivo de la canción de Shuichi, en ese momento Sakano y Mr. K entraron a la sala de estar, Ambos superiores no podían perderse este espectáculo, En silencio los 4 se quedaron escuchando a Shuichi. Sakano encendió los micrófonos de la habitación y los altavoces en las salas para que los demás escucharan la creación de Shuichi…y en cuestión de segundos la sala ya estaba repleta del personal de NG Records incluida Noriko la sexy tecladista de Nittle Grasper, Todos se habían congregado a escuchar la canción improvisada de Shuichi, el cual interpretaba sus experiencias con Yuki en esa canción, quería reflejar todo lo que sentía.

–Pero no sé que voy a hacer sin ti, no sé…. Shuichi terminó de cantar su canción y al abrir sus ojos vio a todo el mundo quien comenzó a ovacionarlo y aplaudirlo, Shuichi se levantó y agachó la mirada para que nadie notara las lágrimas que comenzó a derramar en ese momento. Hiro de inmediato se percató del acto y les pidió amablemente a todos los presentes que se retiraran, haciendo alusión a que tenían que trabajar en nuevo material, y que para eso necesitaban algo de privacidad. Los presentes desalojaron la sala para dejar esa sala únicamente con los integrantes de Bad Luck dentro de ella.

El peli rojo guitarrista se acercó a su amigo pero Shuichi solo se volvió a sentar en el piano. La preocupación empezó a invadir a Hiro, el guitarrista intentó abrazar a su mejor amigo pero cuando Shuichi sintió el contacto de la piel de Hiro con la suya se estremeció y se alejó del peli rojo con una actitud de miedo rechazando su abrazo.

– ¿Qué te pasa Shuichi?– Hiro se perturbó, no era natural esa reacción en su amigo. Shu se percató de la preocupación de su amigo e ideó rápidamente una mentira para salir del momento embarazoso.

–Hiro, tenemos que trabajar en el próximo disco, no tenemos tiempo que perder–

–Bueno ya, ahora explícame ¿de dónde sacaste una letra tan profunda como esa?–

–No lo sé simplemente pasó–

–Pues ojalá que pase más seguido, ¿seguro que Yuki no te ayudó?–

–No, …- Shuichi hizo una pausa mirando al suelo antes de continuar, miró la sucia alfombra color rojiza, se percató de que no había sido limpiada, necesitaba un poco de atención, igual que su adolorido y destrozado corazón. -el no me ayudó– Dicho esto se secó una lágrima, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, intentó pronunciar una palabra, pero su garganta lo silenció, por su mente solo pasaban escenas de su vida con Eiri, escenas no muy agradables, recuerdos más bien amargos y crueles. Su momento de silencio se vio interrumpido por la voz de Nakano quién impertinentemente comenzaba a hablar por teléfono. Al parecer Ayaka y él desde hacía tiempo atrás querían hacer más formal su relación pero la apretada agenda de Hiro no se los había permitido. Hiro se veía feliz cuando hablaba con Ayaka incluso cuando peleaban, Pues el peli rojo siempre decía algo como "Ya pasará" o "todo será mejor".

A cierto peli rosa le gustaría decir lo mismo, ahora estaba ahí sentado en el piano, en esa habitación sola y oscura, el papel tapiz era malo, para variar, desde que estaba en NG records siempre había querido que lo cambiaran, pues el color gris solo hacía que el ambiente fuera un poco hostil para componer música, por el cristal podía observar a Suguru charlando con K, y en una esquina de la habitación a Hiro. Tanta gente afuera y el solo con el alma pendiendo de un hilo. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de verse como un idiota sucio, y al cerrar sus ojos lo único que podía visualizar era como unas manos lo tocaban de una manera inmunda, de cómo le era arrancada esa inocencia que aún le quedaba y lo peor de todo era que cuando abría esos ojos dolorosos lo único que quería era gritar, salir y correr pero… si Yuki pudo callar todos esos años su situación ¿Por qué él no?...

– ¿Qué haré? Tengo que quitarme esto de alguna manera…Yuki ayúdame. Por favor, no me dejes aquí sin ti– El peli rosa se dio cuenta que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era componer, escribir algo que lo ayudase a sacar de su interior esa espina que se enterraba cada vez más, no perdió el tiempo, la fluidez con la que articulaba palabras para formar oraciones le fue útil en ese momento, las canciones para este disco serían tristes, no cabía la menor duda. No era una faceta agradable de la que quisiera hablar, pero al menos se sentiría un poco mejor al sacar de esa manera un poco de su dolor.

El día se fue sin mucho ánimo, mientras todos discutían que rumbo tomaría el disco, Shuichi solo miraba por la ventana y escribía, pues era lo único que le quedaba, además que no estaba de humor para aguantar que Mr. K le apuntara con esa arma que siempre cargaba.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Touma Seguchi una copia idéntica de Eiri suplicaba al dueño de la empresa una oportunidad

–Por favor Seguchi….hazlo por mi hermano–

–Tatsuha ya te dije que no Nittle Grasper no necesita un baterista y si lo necesitáramos no te lo pediríamos a ti. –

–Pero si sé tocar bien no por nada soborné a mi hermanito para que me pagara clases privadas. –

–Vaya, no me sorprende que hiciera eso, Eiri haría cualquier cosa para alejarte de él. Tatsuha seré franco contigo, no desconfío de tu talento… lo que quiero prevenir es que te acerques a Ryuichi. –

–Noooo, mi honey déjame estar cerca de él–

–Eres un pervertido, Soy tu cuñado ¿recuerdas?–

–Pero yo amo a Sakuma–

–Eso no es pretexto además que no es amor verdadero, lo que tú sientes por Ryuichi es un claro ejemplo de fanatismo, ¿o crees acaso que ignoro que te das auto placer viendo los videos de Nittle Grasper?– Tatsuha se quedó mudo, sabía que Touma decía la verdad, y que no lo dejaría estar cerca de Ryuichi Sakuma, su amor platónico…pero debería encontrar una manera de adentrarse en NG Records, de otro modo jamás tendría contacto con Ryuichi, solo faltaba que Touma le otorgara el permiso y un contrato para que se quedara en la empresa . El rubio empresario no parecía convencido del todo con la idea de el menor de los Uesugi … Pero, ¿Tal vez…si …

–Necesitamos un miembro de apoyo para Bad Luck– dijo fuerte y claro Shindou acaparando la atención de los demás

– ¿Un nuevo integrante de apoyo? ¿Me van a reemplazar?– Dijo Fujisaki alarmado

–No, de ninguna manera Suguru, tú eres un miembro oficial de Bad Luck, me refiero a que necesitamos un baterista…–

– ¿Un baterista?; Shuichi tú estás loco– Dijo un peli rojo mientras lo veía desafiante

–Pero Hiro, estas nuevas canciones traen un ligero cambio para la banda, con un nuevo sonido que se aleja del de Nittle Grasper

–hmm, That's Fabulous, Así la prensa internacional se dará cuenta que han madurado y tendrán más público.

Mientras tanto en el estudio del escritor, las teclas presionadas sumadas a las exhalaciones de humo de cigarro eran lo único que se podía escuchar en esa habitación, Yuki se quitó sus lentes y masajeó un poco sus ojos debido al cansancio. Llevaba todo el día trabajando en su historia y no lograba tener suficientes ideas, todo debido a un peli rosa que acaparaba sus pensamientos

–¿Por qué siento que debería hablar contigo de algo?... ahora que lo pienso todos estos años juntos te has esforzado por curarme, por saber todo de mí, por entenderme y yo muy apenas se quién eres, no tengo idea de tu pasado, si te enamoraste locamente de alguien antes que de mí, o si tienes inquietudes; Pero ya tendremos tiempo de arreglar eso, después de que entregue esto tu y yo tendremos tiempo para nosotros…oh sí– dijo con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa pero llena de verdad, El rubio estaba decidido a no dejar ir a su niño, estaba sintiéndose amado y también aprendiendo a amar, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo. Lo único que le quedaba era trabajar duro para terminar esa novela.

En NG records las cosas iban perfectamente, Touma había accedido a darles un baterista a bad Luck, pero no era el miembro que los chicos hubieran esperado que fuera

–Tatsuha ¿Qué Diablos haces tú aquí?

– ¿Yo? Seguchi me mandó para ser el miembro de apoyo de una banda pero jamás mencionó que de ustedes–

–Esto sí es raro, pero me imagino que es la única manera que estés cerca de Sakuma ¿no?–

–Lamentablemente….es la única alternativa que tuve para estar cerca de my honey–

–Well pequeño….ya llegaste a Bad Luck y ni modo tienes que trabajar– Mr. K sacó su preciado revolver y lo apuntó a la frente de el más pequeño de los Uesugui. –Yo no permitiré holgazanerías aquí

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?- Dijo Tatsuha desafiante

-No y no me importa- dijo Mr. K

-Ya dejen de pelar, y mejor vamos a trabajar que quiero arreglar todo para poder tomar unas vacaciones cuanto antes- Dijo Shuichi con la mirada perdida. Durante todo el día Hiro y Suguru fueron integrando a Tatsuha a Bad Luck el cual no tardó en acoplarse al sonido de la banda. Tatsuha Uesugui sorprendió a más de uno pues resultó que este chico resultó tener algo de talento que Hiro supo cómo aprovechar musicalmente hablando, las ideas de Shuichi eran claras, él quería una revolución en cuanto a sonido de la banda, quería alejarse un poco de lo que había hecho antes y la llegada de Uesugui lo animaban a seguir componiendo, incluso por un momento se olvidó de todo aquel embrollo de la violación pero no así a la falta de cariño por parte de cierto rubio.

Y así se les fue el día, las horas pasaron como parpadeos y ya era tiempo para volver al hogar

-Bueno chicos I'm gonna back home, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió el francotirador antes de salir de aquel recinto donde se encontraban los chicos.

-Yo también me voy creo que va a ser genial ser miembro de apoyo para su banda- dijo cortés el pelinegro hermano de Eiri.

-Me alegra que te quedes en bad luck- dijo exhausto shuichi

-Claro cuñadín, es más, tú eres amigo de Ryuichi y así podré verlo-

-¿O sea que solo entraste a NG records con la esperanza de ver a Sakuma?- Preguntó el primo de Seguchi

-Pues claro Suguru ¿Por qué más?-

-Chicos me encantaría platicar pero necesito llegar a casa- dijo cabizbajo el vocalista de la banda

-Está bien, te urge descansar, has estado actuando muy raro el día de hoy-

-Ciao chicos, nos veremos mañana- Shuichi ansiaba estar en su casa, poder hablar con Yuki, Necesitaba sentirse querido por él, pero nada sería lo mismo desde esa noche.

-Yuki, abre esa maldita puerta-

-No entiendes que estoy trabajando-

-Yuki es acaso que nuestra relación no te importa-

-Maldito mocoso, déjame trabajar, tengo menos de 48 horas para entregar la obra y tú te pones sentimental.-

-Yukiiiiiiiiiiii- Shuichi empezó a llorar pero no como acostumbraba, esta vez no hubo gritos simplemente se recargó sobre la pared del estudio y cayó lentamente al piso mientras hundía su cara en sus rodillas y se abrazaba a sus piernas, esta vez el llanto fue en silencio. Únicamente se escuchaban los quejidos, quejidos que por el otro lado de la puerta arrancaron una lágrima traicionera de parte del escritor, Yuki se daba cuenta que su falta de cariño hacia el pequeño lo lastimaba. Pero si se ponía a arreglar las cosas con el terminarían en la cama, el epílogo no estaría listo y entonces la sorpresa que le estaba preparando a Shuichi se vendría abajo, el pequeño solo necesitaba esperar solo 2 días, solo 2 días más. El escritor no se dio cuenta de cuán rápido el tiempo pasó pues cuando miró el reloj de su laptop se percató que la hora rebasaba ya 3 horas después de la media noche…y en propias palabras del escritor el epílogo "aún no llegaba ni siquiera a la mitad". Cansado y un poco triste decidió irse a la cama; Después de apagar su equipo de cómputo portátil se encontró con dificultades para abrir la puerta.

-Maldita sea y ahora que es- Dijo enojado para empujar después la puerta y abrirla rudamente. Al hacer esto y salir se encontró ni más ni menos a Shuichi acostado en el piso, su respiración aún se escuchaba entrecortada, producto del llanto silencioso del cual Yuki perdió noción por estar tan enfocado en su trabajo, El escritor tomó en brazos a su pareja y silenciosamente lo llevó a la cama. Le besó la frente y le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Sabes baka, perdóname, yo no quiero que sufras por mi causa, pero esta vez es necesario. Ya verás lo que te tengo preparado. Después de pasado mañana todo cambiará te lo aseguro.- Shuichi recibió un cálido beso en los labios y Yuki se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

_¿y Bien, que les pareció? espero sus reviews y sus críticas, nos leemos luego chicos y chicas. De antemano muchas gracias por leer_


	5. Agonía II Agonía de desamor

_Les traigo el capítulo 5, gracias a los que lo hayan leido, y gracias a los que dejaron Reviews, creanme que estos Reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo el 5° capítulo de esta historia_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Agonía II (La agonía del desamor)**

El sol salió justo 4 horas después de que Yuki se quedara dormido. Las sábanas de color azul pálido albergaban a 2 amantes, uno de ellos estaba completamente dormido, el otro desde hacía unos cuantos minutos estaba despierto, acostado en posición fetal, mirando a su pareja sin poder decirle palabra alguna. Le gustaba admirar a su amante, esos cabellos rubios desordenados que cubrían su frente lo hacían ver angelical mientras dormía.

Un minuto, ¿cómo diablos había llegado a la cama? Shuichi no podía recordar, le dolía la cabeza, El único recuerdo que abordaba su mente era un llanto y el recargado contra la pared del estudio donde el escritor hacía su trabajo. Había sido muy considerado de su parte el traerlo hasta la cama y pasar con él la noche. Shuichi se levantó y contempló el gesto que Yuki tuvo con él, pero por alguna razón era diferente a la noche anterior. Ahora Yuki no lo abrazaba con fuerza hacía su pecho, sino que por el contrario el Rubio le daba la espalda ¿acaso era repulsión lo que sentía por él?... esta ya era la segunda noche que habitaban juntos y Yuki ni siquiera lo había tocado. Conociendo a Yuki ya era tiempo suficiente para que el rubio escritor hubiera hecho y deshecho en la cama con él, ¿sería acaso que ya no le gustaba como amante? Siquiera le hubiera dado un beso, pero ni al menos eso.

Los latidos del corazón de Shuichi que se hacían cada vez más rápidos, El peli rosa llevó una de sus manos a su frente solo para sentir el sudor frío que emanaba de ella. El vocalista echó una última mirada a la habitación y sin muchos ánimos se levantó de la cama para ir directamente a la ducha. Entró en ella sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, abrió la llave y dejó que el agua helada mojara su cuerpo, mientras se recargaba en la pared y poco a poco caía al piso de la ducha, y ahí estuvo por más de10 minutos, hasta que cayó en cuenta que estaba mojando su ropa, se despojó de sus vestiduras empapadas para quedar desnudo y regresar al chorro helado que emanaba de la ducha, tomó el jabón y comenzó a tallar sus brazos y piernas de una manera dolorosa, queriendo "casi arrancar su piel" como si con eso fuera a borrar esas caricias sucias que le arrebataron la ilusión de una vida normal como la que hasta ese horrible día había vivido.

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué a mí?- se replicaba a sí mismo con dolor, sabía que debía ser fuerte, pero su energía se estaba agotando, si continuaba de ese modo terminaría mal, muy mal.

Shuichi salió de la ducha y tomó una toalla para secar su adolorido cuerpo y mirarse al espejo pero al contemplar su reflejo lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba. Shuichi Shindou estaba vacío su mirada reflejaba la soledad en la que estaba metido, esas ojeras delataban sus problemas, ese no era el artista que todos conocían, no era él, ¿A dónde habían ido a parar todas esos sueños de grandeza, toda esa vitalidad característica en él? Shuichi se puso a meditar y no encontró otro motivo que la violación en sí. Hablaría de ella cuando se sintiera preparado, mucho sufrimiento le causaba recordarla, cuanto más daño se causaría al contarla sin sentirse fuerte… Simplemente era algo que debía pasar, si estaba con Yuki todo debería salir bien ¿no?

Ni siquiera tenía noción del tiempo pues cuando menos se lo esperó ya estaba sentado en el sillón de cuarto de ensayos en NG Records. Su tiempo se iba rápido y muy lento a la vez, sobre todo cuando cerraba sus ojos y se encontraba de nuevo en esa situación.

-Shindou….Shindou….- una voz juvenil lo devolvió a la tierra, al abrir los ojos vio a su tecladista cerca de él, jalándolo del brazo para hacerlo volver en sí.

-Perdón Suguru, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí.-

-Shindou, llevo más de 10 minutos hablándote ¿te sientes bien?-

-Si Suguru, estoy bien.- Las ganas del chico se notaban, se mostraba perdido y callado y ese no era el Shuichi que todos conocían, ya era el segundo día así pero según Suguru y Hiro solo estaba de "bajón" y en algunos días más se le quitaría, de lo contrario entre ellos y Seguchi tendrían que planear algo para reanimarlo. Tatsuha por el contrario no sabía que su cuñado tenía etapas de depresión un tanto constantes y que salía de ellas casi siempre con la ayuda de su hermano o de los amigos del peli rosa así que decidió cuestionarlo acerca del tema, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Shuichi, ¿estás bien?-

-….-

-Shuichi, te estoy hablando-

-Déjalo Tatsuha, Shindou comúnmente pasa por este tipo de etapas. Estará bien-

-¿Etapas?-

-Sí, tu hermano no lo trata a veces como se merece.- Contestó Nakano molesto pues no le gustaba que trataran mal a Shuichi

-¿Tan mal lo trata mi hermano para tenerlo en ese estado?- preguntó incrédulo el recién llegado

-Sí. Eiri Yuki puede ser tan malo con Shuichi a veces –

-Eiri Baka.-

-Ahora vengo chicos- Shuichi se despidió y salió a caminar, el chico estaba confundido, sin muchos ánimos de continuar. La soledad es una amiga o una enemiga dependiendo de cómo la veas, y para Shuichi se estaba convirtiendo en su verdugo, El chico comenzó a caminar sin rumbo para perder tiempo, desde el día anterior solo vivía con ganas de que se terminara el todo, quería dormir lo más que pudiera, pero ni así se iba esa sensación que tenía.

-Este parque…en este parque inició todo, aquí lo conocí.- Se dijo el peli rosa a si mismo pues se encontraba en la banca donde todo había comenzado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. A Shuichi no le quedaba más que hacer el recuento de los daños, Sus ilusiones estaban rotas, Esa maldita experiencia lo había dejado marcado. Pero no era ese el principal motivo por el cual se sentía sin ganas para vivir. Pues su motor de vida era su paraja y ahora con la falta de cariño de Yuki no se sentía con ganas de continuar. No lo llamaba amor por que hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Yuki no lo amaba de la misma manera que él lo hacía, ¿costumbre? Posiblemente. Las heridas se abrían cada segundo más y más al punto de llegar a desangrar sus ganas de seguir viviendo, no quería perder a su ser más amado pero entendía que si seguía a su lado terminaría muerto, Eiri Yuki acaparaba el 100% de su ser, si cantaba era por ese escritor y si no lo hacía era culpa del mismo. La frialdad congelaba a la gente y Shuichi estaba sintiendo eso.

El cantante miraba alrededor la soledad del parque y recordaba ese primer encuentro con el rubio escritor, podía casi ver esa silueta exhalando el humo del cigarro mientras levantaba una nota que lo había llevado a embarcarse en un romance que le cambiaria la vida de una manera paradójicamente felizmente desdichada. Sabía perfectamente los problemas que Eiri cargaba consigo pero eso no le importó y que logró que pudiera superar, pero todo tenía un costo.

El amor que sentía Eiri por Shuichi quedaba en tela de duda, Las cosas en su relación se volvían frías y distantes.

-¿Por qué me preocupo? ¿Qué más da? Él no me va a hacer caso. Iré a casa a verlo, porque irremediablemente estoy locamente enamorado de él, vivo por él, respiro por él, mi vida entera es él. .. Yuki.- El peli rosa cabizbajo decidió volver a casa, después de una larga meditación era lógico que deseara ir a casa y recostarse, la media noche estaba cerca.

Caminar de regreso a casa fue duro y melancólico, el silencio y la oscuridad de las calles solo lo hacían sentirse más solo, no quería sentirse como una víctima, necesitaba salir adelante, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo devolverle la vitalidad a un alma corrompida por el deseo impuro y las ganas de dejarlo en mal?

-Yo, no puedo reponerme, aunque lo intente, mi dignidad ha quedado mutilada, mis sentimientos rotos y mis ilusiones dispersas. El amor de mi vida está ahí ignorando mi existencia, yo no le importo.-

¿Cómo sanar un alma rota y un corazón deshecho? Sonaba algo imposible pero con sus pocas fuerzas se aferraba a la vida, tenía una esperanza de que todo fuera mejor en un futuro cercano. Poseía amigos, familia, una carrera exitosa, ¿una pareja? Exactamente eso era lo que le producía su vacío y lo desalentaba de vivir, su pareja no lo amaba. No se sentía pleno, no se sentía feliz, por el contrario, muy por el contrario su estado de ánimo caía en picada. El cariño de su público siempre lo animaba pero en esta ocasión no lo llenaban como antes.

-No quiero ser un artista plástico, si no siento lo que canto ya no tiene caso seguir, necesito inspiración aunque sea para vivir.-

La noche era nublada, amenazante con dejarse llover. Sería bueno que lloviese un poco, así se refrescaría un poco el clima. En las calles ya no había gente, solo un peli rosa confundido y adolorido que caminaba rumbo a su casa, los rayos que cayeron en esos instantes iluminaron la noche, el peli rosa se apresuró a llegar a su casa, Estaba cansado y solo quería descansar, por suerte no tuvo que caminar mucho ya que en un santiamén ya estaba cruzando la puerta del departamento.

-Yuki ya estoy aquí- El silencio fue lo único que le dio la bienvenida. Cansado de aquellos tratos abrió la puerta del estudio de su amante con furia y desesperación

-¿Qué diablos te pasa mocoso?- Dijo alterado cierto adicto al tabaco, Las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Shuichi lo preocuparon; pero su orgullo no lo dejó hablar,

-¿Acaso siquiera te importa lo que pasa entre nosotros?-

-Mañana hablaremos del tema, te lo prometo.-

-No, no quiero un mañana, tal vez no haya un mañana. Yuki ¿Qué sientes por mi?-

-Déjame trabajar, me urge terminar esto.-

-Es todo lo que te importa, tu trabajo, eres un maldito egoísta.-

-Calla, eres un mocoso que no sabe nada.- Eiri se estaba comenzando a impacientar, la actitud de Shuichi era muy extraña, se sentía aterrado de que Shuichi le pidiera terminar pero la presión de entregar ese epílogo lo estaba matando y no podía solucionar esto.

-Es lo único que te importa y de seguro si me largo de tu vida no lo notarías.-

-Posiblemente, ahora déjame trabajar si no quieres dormir en el sillón- Shuichi rompió en llanto, un llanto amargo y doloroso, un llanto silencioso y torturador, un llanto de muerte y destrucción. Eiri se preocupó tanto que su orgullo pasó a segundo plano. El cigarrillo que fumaba cayó al piso, su expresión palideció en menos de dos segundos. Ese tipo de detalles hacían que Shuichi recobrara las esperanzas, haciendo que su corazón se aferrara a esa pequeña chispa que tal vez le devolvería la vida.

-Shuichi ¿Estás bien?-

-Abrázame, por favor, abrázame o caeré muerto Yuki.- Y así lo hizo, el rubio abrazó al peli rosa el cual descargó su llanto en el pecho de Yuki hasta quedarse callado. Se sentía protegido, con una última luz al final del tunel.

-Yuki, me acompañarías a la recamara.- Dijo aún sollozante el menor

-Claro- Dijo cortante el escritor el cual besó el cuello de Shuichi, seduciendo sus pensamientos y llevándolos a la cama que compartían al dormir y al amar, la cama que conocía sus sueños y sus pasiones. Shuichi se dejó querer al extremo, entregándose al dueño de su vida, entregándole el corazón en ese cuerpo, sintiendo cada beso que Yuki daba en su piel desnuda, descubriendo la pasión en cada caricia que sentía recorrer su ser, Shuichi simplemente se perdió en la pasión porque sentía que estaba haciendo realmente el amor, no sentía morbo, no sentía compromiso, sentía que esos besos y caricias borraban su culpa, que volvía a tener una nueva oportunidad.

El corazón del cantante palpitaba por el deseo, cada hueso exhalaba el amor que Shuichi sentía por Eiri y los gemidos en la habitación era una prueba irrefutable de ese amor puro. Después de tres repeticiones seguidas del acto pasional, toda la belleza del acto fue quemada, y convertida en cenizas de la misma manera en la que el tabaco era quemado en el cigarro que encendió Eiri. Sus ojos felinos le revelaron a Shuichi un adiós. El rubio se vistió dándole la espalda a su amante y abandonó la habitación en silencio dejando en la cama a su amante confuso, ¿Acaso la belleza de aquel acto había sido una ilusión? ¿Acaso la manera en la que Yuki decía el nombre de Shuichi mientras compartían un solo cuerpo fueron solo una farsa? Todo parecía indicar que si, Shuichi era la terapia quita estrés del escritor, Pobre Iluso, se creó un sueño hermoso al lado de Yuki Eiri aferrado a la idea que el escritor lo amaba de la misma manera; pero no. Quedaba sobrentendido que en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba, éste último lo usaba para controlar su estrés. En esos 2 años juntos solo había sido un juguete sexual para el escritor, jamás hubo amor. Pobre idiota que soñaba con su castillo de cristal en las nubes. Primero un desgraciado le robaba su dignidad y ahora confirmaba que el amor de su vida deja en claro que lo último que sentía por él era un cariño incondicional.

-¿Qué hago aquí? – El peli rosa se dio cuenta que su lugar en esa casa sobraba.

* * *

_Bueno si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia no olviden decirmela en Review, les agradesco de antemano su atención y tiempo por leer esta historia, muchas gracias._


	6. Esto se termina hoy

**_Bueno mis queridos lectrores se suponía que debia traerles este capítulo el lunes pasado, pero por razones de escuela no pude, les traigo este capítulo triste y oscuro, espero que lo disfruten porque me costó trabajo escribirlo, sugerencias o comentarios espero sus reviews. De antemano gracias por leer._**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Esto se termina Hoy **

La noche transcurrió en llanto total, el manto oscuro solitario cubrió a Shindou con una agonía letal y lenta, el dolor que sentía por dentro desapareció por un segundo para acarrear uno más grande. El sol no tardó en salir pero en lugar de calentar el corazón del cantante terminó por congelarlo más de lo que ya estaba. El corazón le palpitaba pero por simple inercia, como si el piloto automático le hubiera sido accionado. El chico se levantó de la cama y fue directamente al baño, se duchó sin muchas ganas, poniendo en especial orden todo después de tomar el bañ chico se miró al espejo y contempló sus ojos, nublados y sin expresión, su sonrisa se había esfumado y la palidez de su rostro hacían que el mismo desconociese su reflejo… ¿Era acaso esa la imagen del rockstar que llevaba dentro de él? Sin duda alguna la respuesta sería negativa.

- Que asco me doy, ¿y así pretendo cantar?, no cabe duda, me he convertido en otro cantante plástico que no canta lo que siente, Seguchi debería despedirme.- Después volteó a ver la cama vacía donde había pasado la noche, donde el amor de su vida le confirmaba que no sentía nada por él. Ante tal muestra de desamor era lógico que Shuichi debiera desaparecer de la vida del escritor pero ¿cómo?

Las palabras no saldrían de su boca, no podía siquiera hacerse a la idea que ya no estaría de lado del escritor, ya no sentiría sus labios en los cálidos besos que le robaba, no sentiría ese tacto rudo y tierno en las miles de caricias. Perdería todos esos pequeños detalles que le daban sentido a su vida y que eran totalmente su motor para vivir. Tendría también que buscar otro lugar para vivir, no podía volver a su antigua casa porque hacía tiempo que se había mudado de ahí y era posible que se casa ya estuviera habitada por alguien más. No quería regresar a casa de sus padres para que lo vieran derrotado, no era un lujo que se podía dar. Tal vez por la tarde le pediría a Hiro que lo acompañase a buscar otra residencia donde habitar.

El chico regresó a su habitación y puso especial orden en ella, toda su ropa la ordenó adecuadamente, tendió la cama y limpió la alcoba, por alguna extraña razón sentía necesidad de dejar todo listo, ¿listo para qué? Ni él lo sabía.

El peli rosa preparó el almuerzo para Eiri, puesto que no sentía hambre, así que puso todo su cariño en ese almuerzo especial pero su escritor ni siquiera se molestó en salir de su estudio para probar bocado, cansado de tales desplantes el muchacho decidió irse al trabajo, sus horas en esa casa estaban contadas, sabía que ya no viviría ahí pero no quería despedirse, sabía que Eiri no lo detendría y eso le costaría mucho, evitaba la simple idea de tal separación pero sabía que debía afrontarla en algún momento. Por lo pronto iría a trabajar, tal vez un poco de distracción lo ayudaría.

Caminando solo y sin ilusiones rumbo a NG Shuichi Shindou solo pensaba en su escritor, sus amigos, su carrera. ¿Nada de eso importaba? Al parecer no, Shuichi ya estaba insensible a todo. ¿Y cómo no estar insensible ante tales muestra de indiferencia por parte de su amante? Ciertas conductas se pegan de manera inconsciente, tal vez la insensibilidad era una de esas actitudes adquiridas por parte del peli rosa.

-Pinky Boy, you've got early (Llegaste temprano)- Pero no contestó. Shindou se volvió a sentar al piano y comenzó a tocar y a tocar. Expulsando lo último que quedaba de él, despidiéndose de su pasión, diciéndole adiós a la música. Abandonando el sueño que había iniciado con su mejor amigo, su mentor, la voz de su razón...

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ya tocando?- Los chicos se impacientaban cada vez más, pero no sabían cómo tomarlo, por una parte el Shuichi casi no había hablado en 2 días pero paralelo a esto, componía como maniaco. Si tan solo supieran que lo que sentía en su interior lo hubieran parado desde hace mucho. Inclusive Suguru se sentía inferior ante la creatividad de Shuichi pero no sabía de dónde venía toda esa inspiración, la crew no sabía si tomarlo como una señal de peligro o como un punto a favor.

Punto y aparte de esta situación desde que Shuichi pisó NG records esta mañana, su llanto había cesado, Se encontraba sereno. Sus ojos revelaban una noche de tormentoso llanto, pero se veía como si no le importara nada, inclusive una sonrisa vacía se asomaba de vez en cuando pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle algo una sonrisa que provocaba escalofríos a cualquiera que la viera. El último acorde de piano finalizó

¡Eso es! Finalizar, finalizar ese sufrimiento, esa vida inmunda y profanada que tenía que soportar, La solución era esa.

-Esto se termina Hoy, todo esto se termina hoy, ¿cómo no pensé en esto antes?- El joven peli rosa intentó dejar caer una lágrima pero no pudo, sus lágrimas ya no caían, creía haber encontrado la solución a sus problemas, se sentía tan feliz que podría Morir y estaba bien, prometía cambiar y ser lo que nunca había sido, ya no sería rebelde y acataría a todas los deseos del ser supremo que le hiciera el favor de borrarlo del mapa, sentía como si la muerte fuera un favor que le debería ser concedido.

El amor de su vida no lamentaría su pena…Porque estaba solo y no deseaba vivir sin sentirse amado, Quería que el dolor le fuera arrancado, que se le diera calma que borraran esa tristeza de su camino. Pues alrededor de él solo podía ver la mutilación de su alma por parte de su violador, sus ilusiones perdidas, y el desprecio de la persona que se adueñaba de su corazón. Cuando una persona está triste un poco de su alma se muere con esa tristeza pero en este caso la tristeza misma era más grande que el alma de ese peli rosa que ya se sentía consumido, la soledad era tan grande que se sentía abandonado, se sentía oscurecido y no tenía ningún consuelo. Esa soledad que anteriormente veía como una amiga se había convertido en su verdugo. Un verdugo que prolongaba su agonía lenta y dolorosamente. Pero La salida a sus problemas se veía tan fácil de obtener que dudaba que fuera lo correcto, pero era eso o seguir cargando con esa pesada carga. ¿Qué se sentirá la muerte? Si algún día sería los restos de un cuerpo sin vida, entonces ¿Por qué esperar? ¿Qué caso tiene? ¿Por qué nacer si voy a morir? ¿Por qué mi camino está lleno de nieblas, de preguntas existenciales y soledad, por qué esto es confuso que lleva a un futuro dudoso que más bien terminaría esa tarde? Intentó despedirse de su escritor pero fue inútil, no le contestaba en teléfono, así que sin más ánimos guardó el teléfono en su mochila, ya no tenía caso discutir, ni gritar, había perdido la batalla. No había razón aparente para creer que aún podía vivir y sería más iluso pensar que podría siquiera ser feliz, sus ganas de llorar se ahogaban en su garganta, por alguna extraña razón no podía conciliar el llanto que sería una buena ayuda en cuanto a desahogo se refiere, pero hasta eso estaba en su contra, no le quedaba más remedio, al menos la esperanza de despertar en un lugar mejor lo animaba, un lugar donde podría prender estrellas, un lugar donde cuidaría de Hiro, Suguru y de Él.

-No se darán cuenta, no soy alguien especial.- Pensó en su remota cabeza. Un silencio oscuro invadió la habitación y un aura lúgubre envolvió a los presentes, los cuales no pudieron soportarla e inconscientemente salieron del cuarto de ensayos para bajar a la cafetería del edificio. Dejando solo al peli rosa con sus pensamientos. Solo podían escucharse las mancillas del reloj que colgaba en la pared. Shuichi Shindou se levantó y tomó su mochila, de ella sacó una libreta, unos sobres y una pluma…

-Creo que ya llegó la hora de despedirme.-

Y así comenzó a escribir sus despedidas, 1 carta dirigida a su mejor amigo y hermano Hiroshi Nakano, en ella le pedía perdón por el acto. Y finalmente para el amor de su vida, en parte el culpable de que Shuichi tomara la decisión de morir, Eiri Yuki. El eterno amor de ese terco peli rosa que había decidido partir de este mundo en busca de la tranquilidad.

Shuichi llamó al mensajero de la empresa para pedir que entregara esas cartas al servicio postal y se despidió de él, aprovechando que Bad Luck había salido a comer decidió encaminarse por los pasillos del lugar, subiendo cada escalón que encontró vio su sombrío reflejo en cada espejo que encontraba a su paso así hasta que inconscientemente llegó a la azotea del edificio, soplaba un aire frío, raro en esa época del año, pero enmarcaba perfecto el cuadro en el que se encontraba el peli rosa, El corazón del músico comenzó a latir con fuerza, y la intensidad aumentaba a medida que el chico caminaba, su mirada estaba nublada, no se daba cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor, solo escuchaba su palpitar y sus pasos, los cuales se vieron interrumpidos con una especie de escalón que anunciaba el borde del edificio.

-Ya no me queda nada, ni siquiera una lágrima para llorar, una manera de vivir…. Eiri Yuki, perdóname, lamento haber dejado que esos malditos me humillaran así, perdóname por querer forzarte a amarme de la misma manera en la que yo lo hacía y por último perdóname por haberte amado tanto.-

Sintió que el tiempo se detenía, miró hacia abajo y dudó un momento, estaba seguro que Hiro se enfadaría, pero se le pasaría, Suguru….encontraría una banda más, después de todo nunca le cayó tan bien, Mr. K ya no se sentiría presionado por estar cuidándolo y Yuki, ese escritor gruñón por fin podría liberarse de esa odiosa pelusa rosa. El peli rosa balanceó su cuerpo hacia el frente con toda la intención de dejarse caer al vacío para entregar su último suspiro a esta vida.

-¡Detente Shuichi!- Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus fúnebres pensamientos mientas sentía que su cuerpo era jalado hacía atrás cayendo de pronto sobre el cuerpo de la persona que le salvó la vida.

-¿Noriko, pero qué haces tú aquí?- Dijo Shuichi sintiéndose un poco frustrado

-¿Qué pretendías hacer tonto, matarte?- Le replicó un poco enojada la hermosa tecladista de Nittle Grasper. El vocalista jamás la había visto tan enojada. La tecladista tomó por los hombros a Shuichi y lo sacudió. El chico se sintió confundido, una presión oprimió su pecho y pudo descargar su tristeza, su llanto volvió de nuevo, ese llanto amargo y doloroso que secaba su alma, la diferencia era que ya no estaba solo, Shuichi le contó a Noriko el motivo de su fallido suicidio, la falta de cariño de Yuki y la violación de la que había sido víctima, el daño que había sufrido atormentándose a sí mismo, Pero ahí estaba Noriko para él, sabía que no lo dejaría solo en este momento, ella quería mucho a Shuichi y estaba decidida, lo iba a ayudar a salir de esta

-Shuichi, entiendo que estás deshecho y crees que todo va mal, pero el suicidio no es la salida, mira, en unas horas sale mi crucero directo a Hawái y me acompañarás.-

-Pero no quiero ser una molestia para ti Noriko ya has sido muy buena conmigo.- Dijo Shuichi con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-No es una pregunta, es una afirmación, tu irás conmigo a Hawái, si de te dejo aquí regresaré con la noticia de que has muerto, así que ven conmigo, además tu eres un amiguito muy especial para mí, recuerda que te conozco bien. Ser miembro de soporte de Bad Luck por unos cuantos meses mientras llegaba Fujisaki me permitió conocerte. ¿Acaso no pensaste en Ryuichi?-

-Sakuma, no quisiera que me viera así.- Shuichi miró cabizbajo el suelo y no pronunció palabra más

-Ryuichi jamás se repondría de este golpe, significas mucho para él, ni hablar de Nakano, no lo resistirían, así que tomarás unas merecidas vacaciones, y regresarás renovado.-

El Peli rosa solo sonrío. Había encontrado un hilo de esperanza, se sentía querido. Noriko y él bajaron por el ascensor de NG records directo al sótano y estacionamiento de la compañía, ambos subieron al lujoso auto de la hermosa tecladista y se dirigieron directamente a casa de Eiri.

Shuichi entró a la casa que compartía con aquel hombre, pero la encontró vacía, Yuki no estaba, entonces se sintió burlado y otro golpe directo a su corazón lo hirió.

-"Estoy muy ocupado" si claro tan ocupado que no estás aquí trabajando Eiri Yuki, si tu puedes irte, yo también.

El menor corrió directo a la alcoba que compartía con el rubio escritor y tomó cuidadosamente un poco de ropa, sin hacer desorden tomó una pequeña maleta y colocó la ropa ahí. El chico le dio una última mirada a la habitación, esa habitación donde junto a su amante vivió todos esos momentos, momentos que ahora tenían que borrarse. Tomó la pequeña valija y se apresuró a salir, dejando su mochila en el sillón del departamento, cerró la puerta cautelosamente y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

-Adios Eiri, aunque francamente no creo que te importe.- Y así se despidió del rubio escritor con lágrimas en los ojos y dolor en el corazón. El peli rosa volvió al auto con Noriko y se dirigieron directamente hacia su nuevo destino.

-¿Listo Shuichi?-

-No lo sé Noriko, no lo sé.-

-No te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar, todo saldrá bien.-

-Eso espero.-


	7. ¿Donde está Shuichi?

**Ya sé que me lloverán muchos "¿Por qué hasta ahorita?" pero esque mi semestre fue atareado y la falta de inspiración fue mucha, espero y lo entiendan, gracias de antemano a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia, no se preocupen, no la abandonaré nunca aquí estoy más presente que nada... Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo 7, y ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el 8 para traerselos lo más pronto posible**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: ¿Dónde está Shuichi?**

-….Muy Bien Señor Yuki, su trabajo es impecable, ese epílogo quedó genial, excelso para un escritor como usted, verá que las ventas son tan altas como sus obras anteriores….-

-Genial, entonces solo llámeme para cobrar mis regalías, con este cheque que me acaban de dar me tomaré un descanso bien merecido y tal vez escriba algo nuevo hasta el próximo año.-

El escritor sin más ánimos de estar presente en ese lugar se dio la vuelta y le arrebató de una manera poco educada el cheque a su editora, esa novela sería suficiente para mantenerlos ocupados por un largo rato, tiempo suficiente que sería de mucha ayuda para intentar arreglar su relación con Shuichi.

El chico se había adentrado en los sentimientos del rubio, una persona que más que traerle felicidad le quitó toda huella de desdicha y pena causada por la sobra de un gran dolor. Un trauma que poco a poco lograba superar de la mano de Shindou y, aunque no se lo demostrara estaba completamente agradecido.

Mientras bajaba por el elevador pensaba que tenía que hacer algo por su pareja, había querido evadir a toda costa su situación sentimental, al grado de ignorar que su relación pasaba por un mal momento, pero no sería así ese día, no esta vez, ciertamente desde que entró a la junta con sus editores no prestó atención a las palabras de alguno de los ejecutivos ahí reunidos. Simplemente planeaba las palabras que le diría a Shuichi. Un Te Amo no sería suficiente, ¿Rosas? tal vez, junto a un pastel de fresas, una cena romántica…Después de todo era el más indicado para hacer ese tipo de ambientes, viniendo de un escritor de novelas románticas, preparar una reconciliación sería lo más fácil del mundo. Ya dentro de su lujoso mercedes prendió el radio y miró su teléfono celular mientras le daba una calada al cigarro

-2 llamadas perdidas y ninguna es del baka, sí que has de estar enojado ¿eh? Solo espero que esto no me vaya a salir contraproducente- No le tomó importancia al asunto y guardó su teléfono móvil, sin duda tendría algo de trabajo esa tarde, comprar las cosas, preparar la cena en fin…

El pequeño mocoso había estado crispándole los nervios con frases como "Yuki tu jamás me dices que me amas, realmente siento que le hablo a la pared, Yuki Eiri Bastardo hazme caso cuando te hablo", Yuki….esto, Yuki aquello. Cada frase que Shuichi le decía a Eiri referente a su relación terminaba siendo ignorada y no porque no quisiera decirle o demostrarle lo mucho que sentía sino que su trabajo se lo impedía. Era muy conocido que el escritor cuando ejercía su profesión era demasiado dedicado y que se desconectaba del mundo exterior para redactar esas novelas que tanta fama le daban.

El bolsillo del rubio vibró por un momento, su teléfono móvil marcaba una llamada, lleno de ilusión tomó su teléfono para decepcionarse cuando escuchó que su cuñado interlocutor.

-¿Eiri?-

-¿Qué pasa Touma?

-Quería saber si Shindou estaba contigo.

-No, en este momento estoy en el auto camino a casa.-

-Lamento molestarte, pero Shindou desapareció de NG Records y no lo encontramos por ningún lado, ni siquiera contesta su celular.-

-De seguro está demasiado enojado.-

-Eiri, ¿Ustedes 2 han discutido?-

Eiri Yuki colgó el teléfono. Odiaba qué Thoma se metiera en su vida privada, pero cuando las cosas se ponían feas siempre contaba con él para ayudarlo a resolver sus conflictos amorosos. Su magnate cuñado siempre había sido el primer detractor en cuanto a la relación con su niño se refería, había tramado innumerables planes para alejarlos. Pero todo fue inútil, fue ahí donde Thoma se dio cuenta que sus esfuerzos por separar a Eiri de Shuichi iban a ser en vano. Se dice que si no puedes con el enemigo entonces únete a él y fue exactamente lo que Seguchi hizo, además de ser una buena jugada laboral (el peli rosa producía millones para él) podía ver a su protegido pleno y en paz.

De pronto la puerta se abrió violentamente, Un francotirador vestido de traje entró a la oficina desesperado.

-Mr. Thoma, ¿ha sabido algo de nuestro vocalista?-

-No, pero ya he hablado con Eiri, me acaba de decir que él tampoco sabe dónde está. Lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana, tal vez Shindou decidió dar un paseo a causa del estrés.-

-Pinky boy se veía muy deprimido el día de hoy y cuando regresamos de comer él ya no estaba.-

-¿Estás seguro que ya lo buscaron en todos lados?-

-Yes, Hiro lo ha buscado en todos los lugares que él frecuenta, Suguro ha estado llamando a todos sus amigos, Tatsuha en este momento ha cruzado la ciudad para buscarlo en un parque de diversiones que es un lugar emblemático para él.-

-¿En su departamento ya lo buscaron?-

-Fue el primer lugar donde lo buscamos pero está vacío.-

-Nos estamos preocupando demasiado, no tarda en aparecer, te lo aseguro.-

-Okay Mr. Thoma, le diré a los muchachos que regresen a sus casas, que mañana continuaremos.-

-Me parece perfecto K, además siento que tu también debes descansar.-

-Buenas noches Mr. Thoma.-

-Buenas noches.-

La desaparición de cierto peli rosa había causado conmoción, el nunca desaparecía de improvisto, no era propio de él o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Hiroshi Nakano, el peli rojo mejor amigo del vocalista se estaba preocupando mucho, presentía que algo malo pudiera haberle pasado a su amiguito, Algo no andaba bien, desde que habían llegado del la gira internacional Shuichi estaba callado y triste, tal vez era un bajón como los que el acostumbraba pero este era diferente.

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué no lo noté antes?-

-¿De qué hablas Hiro?-

- Suguru ¿qué había de diferente en Shuichi en estos últimos días?

-Estaba de bajón.- Dijo el tecladista de la banda

-¿No notaste nada diferente?- respondió Nakano.

- Don't worry Pinky boy aparecerá en la mañana.-

-Ustedes no entienden, comúnmente cuando Shuichi está de bajón sigue siendo muy hiperactivo y, y estos días ha estado demasiado callado, no llora, no patalea, simplemente ese semblante de desvelo y cansancio…. Y ¿de dónde diablos salió toda esa inspiración? ¿Alguien leyó las letras que escribió?

-No but, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo un rubio francotirador que fungía como manager.

-Shuichi no escribe cosas coherentes a menos de que…. Esté pasando por un pésimo momento.-

-Nakano cálmate mi hermano se encargará de resolverlo.-

-Tatshua, tu hermano siempre es el causante de las depresiones de Shuichi.-

-Sí, y siempre es él quien termina arreglando el problema.-

-Este no es el caso, Shuichi ha desaparecido, no sabemos dónde está.-

-Nakano, ¿podrías calmarte? Shuichi debe andar por ahí, es muy pronto para preocuparse.-

-Puede que tengas algo de razón…. Será mejor que nos vallamos todos a casa debemos descansar.-

-Apoyo esa teoría, todo este asunto ya me trae de cabeza y no creo que ni Tatshua ni Mr. K quieran seguir con esto toda la noche.-

-Okay, guys nos veremos en la mañana, cualquier cosa mantengan sus celulares encendidos.-

-Está bien Mr. K- Dicho esto los cuatro abandonaron la habitación, pero las palabras de Hiro se quedaron grabadas en la mente de todos, ¿desde cuándo Shuichi se quedaba callado, con ese semblante? No había duda que algo andaba mal, necesitaban ver a Shu para preguntarle que le pasaba antes que la situación se tornara peor, no podían hacer mucho ahora que no sabían dónde estaba y peor aún no sabían en qué lugar empezar a buscar.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Eiri Yuki, el rubio ya tenía todo previsto para la llegada de su amante, había amenizado el lugar, la iluminación casi nula pero perfecta para la noche romántica, la mesa elegantemente preparada, dos velas en el centro, una botella de vino de durazno (no quería que Shuichi se emborrachara muy rápido). En el estéreo ya estaba el disco de Jazz que había comprado para la ocasión. Desde la puerta de la habitación hasta la cama había un camino hecho de pétalos de rosa, y en la cama un par de las mismas flores, sábanas blancas, almohadas rojas. El rubio con su smoking negro, camisa blanca impecable y su corbata de moño del mismo color del ébano. Había usado esa loción que tanto enloquecía a Shuichi. Todo estaba listo, incluso Eiri volvió a repasar el ligero discurso donde por primera vez en 2 años de relación le diría a su amante lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Realmente soy patético, no creo que yo Eiri Yuki esté haciendo esto por ese baka.-

La espera se empezó a tornar aburrida, el rubio se levantó del comedor y de su bolsillo sacó lo que parecía una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Tomó uno y lo encendió para llevárselo directamente a la boca y dar una larga calada, miró sigilosamente el reloj con esos ojos asesinos.

-Medianoche y ese tarado no regresa a casa, creo que será mejor que llame a su amiguito, lo más seguro es que se encuentre ahí.-

El rubio tomó el teléfono y marcó un número conocido, Shuichi solía huir muy seguido ahí y no dudaba que esta vez fuera la excepción, si bien Shuichi tenía motivos para enojarse e irse

-Nakano, ¿está contigo?-

-Yuki, ¿acaso no ha estado contigo?-

-No, no he visto al mocoso desde anoche, Thoma me llamó para decirme que escapó del trabajo.-

-Si bueno, Shuichi desapareció súbitamente, ya lo buscamos por todas partes.-

-Entonces de seguro está en ese parque, adiós Nakano.-

Y sin más que decir colgó la llamada. El rubio apagó las velas, ya las volvería a encender cuando regresara con su amante. Tomó las llaves de su auto y cuando estuvo a punto de salir se detuvo y masculló para sí mismo

-¿Quién diablos se cree, todavía que me humillo preparándole todo esto se atreve a no venir?- El rubio se volvió para su habitación se desvistió para meterse en su pijama y recostarse en su cama. El chico aparecería pronto y cuando le diría lo que sentía en el momento apropiado, después de tanto tiempo junto a él ya debería estar acostumbrado a la actitud severa y fría del escritor.

Sin embargo, cierto pelirrojo daba vueltas en su alcoba, la noche ya estaba avanzada, pero la preocupación era más grande que el sueño que sentía además era muy extraño que de pronto pareciera que su amigo se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Shuichi, ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?- y fue ahí cuando lo comprendió todo.

Su amigo, el peli rosa, estaba demasiado dolido, el chico tenía problemas… ¿Yuki?, posiblemente, se puso a analizar completamente lo que había acontecido desde la gira, nada que pudiera afectarlo, esa llamada con Yuki, esa noche Shuichi se veía muy deprimido, pero, pero al día siguiente ya estaba como si nada, después estaba….

-El desmayo en el aeropuerto, ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?, eso es después de eso Shuichi empezó a cambiar, Eres un idiota Hiroshi, bueno Shuichi ya debería estar en casa, mañana a primera hora que lo vea hablaré con él.- Dicho esto el guitarrista apagó la luz y se metió en la cama, no valía la pena seguir dándole vueltas al asunto si no tenía a su mejor amigo frente a él para hablar.

La noche pasó, pero no desapercibida ya que cierto rubio no pudo conciliar el sueño, no era la primera vez que su amante pasaba la noche fuera de casa, pero también era la primera vez que no llegaba a dormir sin una discusión previa, comúnmente era él quién huía pero no esta vez ¿Qué había de raro en esta ocasión?, ni él mismo podía descifrarlo, ¿es que acaso realmente empezaba a sentir eso que llaman amor?

-Maldita sea baka, regresa ¿ahora qué te hice?- Sin que él lo quisiera se quedó dormido, aunque el sol comenzó a asomarse por la ventana, el escritor solo se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con una manta. Sin embargo ya era hora de que cierto pelirrojo fuera al trabajo, después de una tarde llena de cansada preocupación una noche de sueño perfecto le era bien merecida. El guitarrista se levantó de su cama miró el calendario y pasó directamente al baño. Solo restaban 2 días y estaría libre de presiones con unas merecidas vacaciones, podría ir a Kyoto a ver a su quería prometida y poder así formalizar el compromiso con ella, cuanta dicha le producía el simple hecho de pensarlo. Nakano Hiroshi se olvidó un poco de la situación de su amigo Shuichi Shindou pero tenía muy presente que debía hablar con él a la brevedad posible.

-Veamos, un poco de café y pan serán suficientes para salir del hambre por lo pronto.- Dijo después de echar una mirada a la alacena, a la par tomó el teléfono y marcó un número conocido…

-La li hooooooooooooooooo, habla Shindou, si estás escuchando esto quiere decir que…..-

-Baka, lo tiene apagado o perdió su móvil como siempre, en fin tendré que esperar hasta llegar a NG.- El pelirrojo terminó su café, ordenó la mesa, cepilló sus dientes y salió de su casa. Como era costumbre dio una ligera vista al buzón, no esperaba encontrar correspondiente, pero había un sobre ahí. Nakano lo tomó cuidadosamente para observarlo, provenía de NG. Records, el membrete en el sobre lo delataba, pero la letra con la que venía la dirección le era muy conocida, esa carta la había mandado Shuichi. Hiro sintió como el corazón le palpitaba más rápido de lo normal. Nakano no quería abrir ese sobre, pero la incertidumbre comenzaba a carcomerlo así que no lo dudó, abrió el sobre y procedió a leer.


	8. Incertidumbre e Incredulidad

**Bueno queridos lectores, después de pasadas las fiestas decembrinas vengo con un capítulo nuevo, gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, creanme lo bueno a penas comienza, espero les guste este capítulo y estoy abierto a sugerencias. En fin un abrazo de mi parte y gracias de antemano por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, nos leemos pronto**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Incertidumbre e Incredulidad **

-No puede ser maldita sea, esto no puede ser cierto.- La desesperación era un sentimiento que empezaba a dominar a cierto pelirrojo. Lo que acababa de leer no era para menos alentador, pero no podía quedarse ahí parado. Rápidamente tomó su celular y marcó el número de su despistado amigo para encontrarse con la misma respuesta de minutos atrás.

- La li hooooooooooooooooo, habla Shindou, si estás escuchando esto quiere decir que…..-

-Vamos Shuichi contéstame el maldito teléfono, vamos contesta maldita sea.-

- La li hooooooooooooooooo, habla Shindou, si estás escuchando esto quiere decir que…..-

-Esto no puede ser cierto.- El pelirrojo decidió correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran, pero ¿A dónde? No tenía caso ir a casa de Eiri, no había pasado ahí la noche, ¿a NG?, tal vez esa era la alternativa más coherente ahora. El chico corrió, con un semblante de preocupación mezclado con terror en su mente pensamientos macabros se encontraban formulándose haciendo su angustia más pesada aún hasta que una llamada le devolvió la ilusión por pocos segundos, detuvo su marcha para darse cuenta que ya estaba a unos cuantos de la vieja puerta de cristal del edificio don, de trabajaba, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y dijo con voz eufórica

-Shuichi, dime que eres tú.-

- Sorry Nakano It's Mr. K.- Al escuchar eso por la bocina del celular su mundo se vino abajo.

-Mr. Acabo de llegar a NG pero no con buenas noticias precisamente.-

-What Happened? Tiene que ver con Pinky Boy?-

-Sí, deme unos minutos para llegar a la oficina, lo que tengo que decirle no es nada favorable.-

El chico tomó el ascensor, le tomó ligeros segundos llegar al piso donde estaba alojada su banda, a su llegada encontró a todos con una expectación enorme, Suguru detonaba mucha angustia y Mr. K estaba impaciente, Tatsuha se sentía confuso. El pelirrojo intentó articular palabra pero su garganta se lo impidió, buscó en sus bolsillos algo que entregó inmediatamente a Mr. K.

El Rubio abrió el sobre y procedió a leer y sus muecas delataron signos de incertidumbre, que se tornaron en incredulidad para finalizar como negación y angustia, apretó fuertemente el papel mientras cerraba los ojos y golpeaba ligeramente su cabeza contra la pared donde se encontraba recargado.

-Llama a Mr. Thoma, el debe enterarse de esto.-

-¿Enterarme de qué?- Preguntó con curiosidad el rubio productor quién entró junto a Sakano, últimamente Sakano y él eran muy cercanos puesto que Sakano ahora se encargaba de manejar a Nittle Grasper.

-Venía a ver si tenían noticias de Shindou, ¿Qué pasa aquí.- Mr. K le entregó el papel a Suguru primo del señor Seguchi.

-Sakano please, close the door, Suguru, léelo en voz alta.- El tecladista asintió y procedió a leer.-

-Para mi amigo y hermano Hiroshi Nakano. ¿Te preguntarás de seguro por qué te mando una carta pudiéndote llamar verdad? Pues bien, la respuesta es simple, me sería mucho más difícil despedirme de ti. Ya he tomado una decisión, me voy para no volver. No será como aquella vez que huí, porque sé que si me voy a otro lugar no descansarías hasta encontrarme y traerme de vuelta y no quiero que vuelvas a ser víctima de mis estupideces.- Suguru hizo una pausa, no quería continuar por alguna manera, pero la mirada de su primo lo obligó a continuar.

-De seguro ya te habrás dado cuenta que algo anda mal conmigo y si no lo has hecho de seguro lo sospechas, pero es que ya me cansé de fingir que las cosas siempre están bien. ¿Sabes? Eso cansa y cansa mucho, sonreír a diario aunque tu corazón esté destrozado hace que te desgaste y siento que soy un mentiroso, un mentiroso con mis fans, con mis amigos, con mi equipo de trabajo… y con él. Me cansé de amar sin una respuesta, lo amé hasta el extremo y ya no me queda nada más, nada más que dar para nada, ni para nadie, le entregue mi existir completo. Sé lo que estás pensando, pues déjalo. Bien eso haré, lo dejaré pero también tengo que dejar lo que más amo. Ya no puedo cantar, yo soy un artista y necesito cantar lo que siento, se lo que todos dijeron que las canciones que escribí estos días eran geniales pero, cantar mi dolor es reabrir las heridas y hacerlas más grandes, mucho más grandes y yo ya no puedo, no puedo cantar ni mis nuevas canciones sobre mi dolor ni las canciones que escribí pensando en él, no puedo, simplemente no puedo. Además mi persona es impura, estoy sucio, ese estigma hecho por Aizawa nunca había hecho tanto daño como ahora que lo volví a ver en el vuelo de regreso a Japón de Finlandía. -Suguru se detuvo de nuevo pero ahora su semblante interrogante miró a Nakano.

-Aizawa, ese maldito.-

-¿Pero creí que Aizawa le había hecho daño a Eiri, no a Shindou?-

-Se equivoca señor Seguchi, Aizawa hizo más que dañar a Yuki, él violó a Shuichi, contrató a otros 2 violadores y lo fotografió mientras lo ultrajaban. Intentó extorsionar a Yuki con eso pero no lo logró.- La cara de los presentes se tornó angustiosa y el silencio incómodo invitó a Fujisaki a continuar con su lectura.

-El dolor es tanto que ya me cansé de llorar y esto era lo que me faltaba para ponerme fin. Esta vez no voy a bailar, a emborracharme o a llorar simplemente lo dejaré ir, porque ya no me quedan fuerzas ni para seguir viviendo.- Suguru se detuvo nuevamente, pero ahora su voz temblaba por el temor, realmente no quería seguir leyendo, Tatsuha puso su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño para que sintiera confianza y se destinara a leer cosa que hizo al instante.

-Lo lamento, se que debes estar enojado en estos momentos pero no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa pero no te preocupes se que al final se te pasará y me agradecerás porque ya no te doy tantos problema, voy a quitarme esta pena y la amargura que siento por no haber podido arreglar mi situación después de todo yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que me pasó. Me estoy muriendo poco a poco y si he de hacerlo algún día que mejor ahora porque me duele y esta alma sigue y sigue enamorada de una persona que no hace nada por mí. Además que ya me cansé de sentirme tan solo y no es para menos siempre he sido una persona egoísta que les carga los problemas a ustedes, pero esta vez no. Mi decisión está tomada. Cuando lean esto es posible que ya hayan encontrado mi cuerpo.- La voz de Fujisaki se cortó. El chico estaba en shock y no daba crédito a lo que leía, intentó reanudar la lectura, pero con la voz temblorosa, una voz que detonaba miedo y terror….

-Quisiera llorar y gritar, pero ya no tengo fuerzas, te prometo Hiro que donde esté cuidaré de ti y no te dejaré solo, tal vez sea mejor para todos, además dudo que alguien llore siempre fui una carga para ustedes y él, dudo que le importe así que moriré con el sol de hoy para que el atardecer me arranque la vida y no abrir los ojos mañana, no puedo vivir sin amor, quiero que la noche me regale la calma en este turbulento camino para hacer menos difícil la partida. Hiro creo que es hora de despedirnos pero no sin antes darte unos cuantos recados

1. Para Mr. K, dile qué es una persona genial que ya no tendrá que estar cuidando los pasos de este inútil mediocre, sé que con su dirección Bad Luck llegará mucho más lejos de lo que pudo haber llegado alguna vez

2. A Seguchi dile que él gana, que me alejaré de su Eiri para siempre pero que lo cuide, ya que si algo malo le pasara volvería a morir en el lugar donde esté. Después de todo es la persona que más ama y es el único que sabe cómo tratarlo

3. A Suguru, dile que luche por lo que sueña, el es súper talentoso y sé que llevará a Bad luck al siguiente nivel, al nivel donde yo nunca pude llevarlos. Pasa más tiempo con él, no quiero que lo dejes solo. Cuídalo como me cuidaste a mí y si te es posible quiérelo más de lo que me pudiste querer a mí.

4. y a ti Hiro no quiero que te acerques a Eiri, no quiero que le reclames, no quiero que le digas, no quiero que le busques pleito, esta decisión es mía y yo solo quiero que sea feliz, otra cosa no deshagan bad luck, es tu sueño y mi sueño, yo los acompañaré desde donde esté con su nuevo vocalista todo será perfecto se los aseguro. Cuida de Suguru y recuerda que te quiero mucho Hiro.

Bueno es hora de irme, perdón por la forma cobarde de decirte adiós pero de otro modo jamás me hubiera despedido y siento que tú mereces una explicación de todo el alboroto que va a causar mi partida, si es posible oculten mi muerte a los medios no quiero que Bad Luck se vea en un escándalo por mi culpa. Cuidate mucho Hiro, Hasta siempre. Shuichi Shindou.- Suguru terminó de leer para derrumbarse en llanto, no lo creía, no quería creerlo, ni siquiera quería imaginarlo. Hiro pasó una mano por su cabellera y dando media vuelta golpeó violentamente la pared, estaba enojado, enfurecido y triste. La negación era tanta que no podía con ellas, nadie podía. Mr. K aún no se había repuesto del shock, Tatsuha se había quedado mirando a la nada con la boca abierta, Sakano, como era de esperarse el yacía en el suelo víctima de un desmayo.

-Yo, yo no sé qué decir, Shindou, bueno.- Ni siquiera el presidente de la compañía tenía palabras para expresarse, luchaba en su interior para no sentirse literalmente aplastado por las palabras de aquel niño, esas palabras de despedida que de alguna manera lo hacían sentirse culpable. Antes de su gira europea intentó un último plan para separar a su cuñado del peli rosa, pero el rubio hizo que el productor desertara, por la mente del productor pasaban los momentos en los que decidió aceptar por fin la relación entre los dos amantes…

-¿Por qué Eiri, por qué si él te hace tanto daño, por qué no lo dejas ir?-

-¿Dejarlo? Eso nunca y me hace menos mal que tú y tus planes para separarnos.- Seguchi Thoma se había quedado mudo, esas palabras lo dejaron estático y solo pudo pronunciar una ligera frase.

-¿Por qué Eiri?-

-Porque él me importa.- Esas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza, no quería aceptar que ahora el chico se había quitado la vida, por sentirse solo, no creía que si Eiri le había dicho eso lo tratara con tanta frialdad y desprecio, motivos principales por los cuales el vocalista había decidido ponerle fin a su vida.

-Tachi Aizawa, ese maldito infeliz.- Gimió entre dientes el pelirrojo, su semblante de cabizbajo cambió repentinamente a enojado cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre de traje oscuro entró, la habitación se llenó de pronto con un olor a tabaco.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó un escritor con una mirada enfurecida semejante a la de un felino acechando a su presa.-

-Eiri.- Fue todo lo que el productor pudo decir. Hiro en un arrebato de furia se lanzó contra él y lo tomó por la solapa del costoso traje que portaba, lo miró a los ojos con desprecio y se aventuró a decir.

-Tú, por tu maldita culpa él… él se ha ido y te dije que si encontraba un motivo para llorar que no viniera de sus estupideces jamás te lo perdonaría, por tu culpa, maldito imbécil, él se ha ido para siempre.-

-Entonces es verdad, a donde se ha ido, alguien sabe, debo encontrarlo.- masculló el escritor con un todo de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Para qué para que lo vuelvas a hacer sufrir?, lleva 2 años contigo, 2 años llenos de tristezas y dolor, él no podía aguantar más.- Le gritó a la cara el pelirrojo que siempre estuvo harto de las acciones frías y abusivas por parte de Yuki Eiri a su mejor amigo.

-¿Dónde está?, yo debo hablar con él.- dijo el rubio empezándose a impacientar.

-Hermanito, quisiera ayudarte esta vez, pero él…- dijo imposibilitado para pronunciar palabra, el horror se apoderó literalmente de su ser y Eiri lo notó, no quería anticipar nada, así que se aventuró a preguntar curioso por la respuesta de su hermano.

-¿él que Tatsuha?-

-Él ha muerto.-

-Cállate.- gritó el pelirrojo –Él no está muerto, no lo está.-

-Por supuesto que no, no es tan idiota como para atentar contra sí mismo.-

-Tu idiota.- Nakano le respondió furiosamente con un puñetazo directo a la cara. Al instante Suguru se interpuso entre ellos 2, recordando las palabras de la carta.-

-No Hiro, él dijo que no pelearas con Yuki, hazlo por él.-

-Pero Shuichi no está muerto maldita sea.-

-Claro que no, solo huyó de casa, como en sus otras tontas ocasiones.- Eiri no entendía la actitud casi luctuosa que tenían los presentes pero de algo estaba seguro, ellos sabían alguna cosa que él ignoraba. Suguru le dio la hoja que tenía en la mano y Eiri procedió a leer.

-Esto no es cierto.-

-Eiri, nadie lo quiere creer.-

-Pero es que él a mi me dejó escrita otra cosa, él no está muerto maldita sea, no lo está.-

-¿y a ti desde cuando te importa tanto lo que Shuichi haga o deje de hacer?- Pregunto con desprecio el pelirrojo.

-Desde siempre, él es importante para mí.- Eiri sacó de su saco un sobre exactamente igual al que Hiro tenía, del sobre extrajo lo que parecía una carta y se la extendió al mejor amigo del desaparecido chico con el cabello rosa.

-Lee y date cuenta de lo que me dijo.-


	9. Más preguntas sin respuestas

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no crean que había olvidado a mi historia lo que pasa es que la falta de inspiración y la llegada de una nueva persona a mi vida me han dejado sin mucha inspiración para el fic, les ruego me disculpen por haberlos dejado tanto tiempo sin actualizar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Más preguntas sin respuestas**

Eiri:

Cielos, no sé si sea lo correcto escribirte estas notas Yuki, nunca leíste ninguna de mis notas cuando salía de gira, esas notas donde yo entregaba muestras de cariño, ligeras muestras de amor para que no te olvidaras de que te amo, esas notas que siempre fueron ignoradas ya que a mi regreso siempre las encontraba en el mismo lugar donde las dejé, pero preferí hacerlo de esta manera porque así me ahorraré mucho dolor, me evitaría la pena de ver tu cara de indiferencia ante mi patética despedida como de seguro la llamarás si es que alguna vez llegas a leer estas palabras.

Es cierto, tú nunca pediste que entrara a tu vida pero yo siempre insistí fervientemente porque tuve la ilusión de que algún día me amarías igual que yo lo hago. 2 años enteros pasaron y en ellos sucedieron más desgracias que alegrías, ¿recuerdas cuantas veces pelamos? Lo más seguro es que no, pero yo sí, porque cada pelea debilitaba mi corazón y ahora está muerto. Sé que te prometí nunca dejarte solo, que no escaparías de mí, que me quedaría a tu lado pero me veo en la necesidad de romper esa promesa.

Me largo, me largo de esta vida ¿entiendes? Estoy cansado de ser siempre el que pierde, el que pide perdón, el que se humilla por ti, créeme que si hubieras dado al menos una muestra de que correspondes mis sentimientos con todo gusto sufriría todo eso y más por ti, pero nada, te muestras frío y distante conmigo.

Seamos realistas, tu nunca vas a amarme para ti soy solo una carga y nada más, un instrumento para desahogar tus tensiones, tu máquina de "placer" porque hasta para eso dices que soy malo.

2 años Yuki Eiri, te esperé 2 años y en ese tiempo me di cuenta que no vale la pena, no vale la pena seguir viviendo si la persona que más amas, el motivo de tu vivir ni siquiera se da cuenta que lo necesitas.

¿Sabes amor? Anoche me di cuenta de algo, yo estoy hecho para ti, enteramente y que puedes usarme de la manera correcta o incorrecta más sin embargo me di cuenta que mi esperanza se aferraba a la nada, porque aunque esperaba mucho de ti, no recibí ni la mínima parte.

Intenté ser perfecto para ti, pero cada intento me cortaba la fuerza para seguirte queriendo y por ende para seguirte amando, Eiri, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, corrijo, eres mi vida entera y no tengo ya nada más que ofrecerte. Al final de cuentas siempre tuviste razón. Nunca su fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pretendí ser alguien que no era, pretendí ser a quién amarías para siempre.

Por eso me voy, me voy para no volver nunca, para liberarte de esta molesta pelusa rosada. Este baka se va de tu vida de la misma manera en la que llegó. Aún no decido a donde iré, aunque la verdad dudo mucho que te importe, no te digo a donde iré porque sé que Hiro te buscará y te preguntará por mí.

Eiri hago esto por el amor que te tengo y lo que más, me importa es tu felicidad y es que te amo más que nada en esta vida, por eso me voy de tu lado…

Bueno este intento de despedida ya se ha prolongado demasiado, no hay nada más que decir. Gracias por estos 2 años conmigo, fueron momentos muy bellos que me diste, pero ya no tengo nada más que darte, ni nada con que sostenerme vivo, Te amo Eiri.

-¿Ahora entiendes todo?- cuestionó el rubio escritor con una mirada llena de angustia.

-Pero, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué decirte a ti que se iría y a nosotros decirnos que se quitaría la vida, simplemente no lo entiendo?- La incertidumbre del pelirrojo contagió casi por igual a los demás

-It's simple, Pinky boy escribir primero la carta de Mr. Yuki y después la de Hiroshi, no sabía exactamente que iba a hacer.-

-Eso no justifica nada, pero hay algo que no entiendo, si se suicidó ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?

-Eiri tiene razón.- Comentó con cierto ánimo el dueño de la compañía.- Si no encontramos su cuerpo quiere decir que está vivo-

-Bien Señor Seguchi, ¿podríamos acceder a las cámaras de seguridad y saber si Suichi salió de aquí?- Preguntó con extrema curiosidad el pelirrojo amigo del cantante

-Claro, es más acompáñeme Nakano, hay que investigar esto cuanto antes.-

-Yo iré con ustedes.- Sentenció furioso el rubio de ojos ámbar, odiaba sentirse excluido de los temas referentes a su Koi, si bien nunca se había mostrado muy afectado por los problemas de su amante, la preocupación lo embargaba cada que le pasaba algo y esta vez no sería la excepción. Si bien siempre fue consciente de que él fue quién provocaba los disgustos del chico desde hacía más de 5 meses (tiempo en el cual el autor se dedicó de lleno en su libro restándole importancia a su amante) nunca se imagino que Shuichi saldría huyendo de casa como la última vez…. ¿última vez? Esa era la respuesta, la última vez que huyó había ido a casa de sus padres, ¿por qué no hacerlo esta vez también? El rubio escritor tomó una dirección diferente a la de su cuñado y el peli rojo amigo de Shuichi, tratado de tomar el elevador, pero fue cuestionado por su cuñado.

-Eiri, ¿A dónde planeas ir? El departamento de seguridad no está por ahí.-

-Creo saber donde se encuentra e iré de inmediato para allá.-

-Si piensas ir a buscarlo a casa de sus padres, pierdes el tiempo. Fue el primer lugar a donde llamé desde anoche.-

-Tal vez no pasó la noche ahí, pero es posible que ya haya llegado.-

-No, su madre me dijo que llamaría si Shuichi iba para allá, no quise alarmarla y no le comenté nada de la carta suicida que me dejó.-

-Él no está muerto, ¿me oíste?- dijo el rubio escritor alterado

-Yo sé que él no está muerto, pero la carta que me dejó dice otra cosa, que me niego rotundamente a creer.-

Desde ese momento el silencio invadió a los presentes, nadie pronunció palabra alguna hasta que llegaron al cuarto de seguridad. El guardia sería despedido seguramente, pues al entrar a aquel recinto lo encontraron durmiendo.

-Despierte.- gritó Seguchi Thoma para despertar al holgazán guardia que no custodiaba como debería el edificio. Este se reincorporó al instante, y miró desconcertado a los presentes.

-Dígame presidente, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- Preguntó ruborizado por la vergüenza el guardia quién ya hacía inminente su despido

-Queremos que nos muestre los vídeos de seguridad del día de ayer, queremos verlos todos.-

-Enseguida señor.-

Los 4 presentes tomaron asiento y comenzaron a ver los videos, al principio no notaron nada que pudiera servirles, la banda ensayando, Shuichi componiendo al piano, cantando muy entregadamente, todos saliendo del lugar, Shuichi solo, tocando el piano de nuevo….

-Esperen, alto, su actitud, no es la misma.-

-¿De qué habla Nakano?-

-Shuichi comúnmente grita y hace berrinches, pero no en estos videos, es como si no fuera el.-

-El tiene razón Thoma, la cosa rosada se la pasa haciendo ruido….-

-No lo llames así.- Dijo el pelirrojo con cierta rabia, siguieron viendo el video, Shuichi se veía muy lúgubre, de pronto el chico tomó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir, el cantante movía sus labios y los 3 interesados ansiaron poder saber lo que decía pero no pudieron, el video no contaba con audio lo que los hizo rabiar un poco. Después de verlo escribir vieron como el chico entregaba unas cosas al mensajero de la compañía para después deambular por los pasillos del edificio hasta que salió por una puerta y el video perdió toda señal de él. Estuvieron esperando un tiempo, más de una hora para ver si el pequeño volvía a salir ante la cámara, pero la cinta se terminó.

-Se fue a la azotea- dijo Thoma con un tono lleno de preocupación, una preocupación que fue contagiada a los demás

- ¿eso quiere decir qué?- preguntó su rubio cuñado exaltándose

-Qué posiblemente se ha tirado del último piso- dijo Thoma no pudiendo contener las lágrimas, jamás creyó qué esta situación lo haría sentir tan culpable. Eiri se levantó y encendió un cigarrillo, se veía muy afectado más sin embargo el guitarrista se veía tranquilo… por alguna razón él no se veía afectado por lo descubierto en el video.

-Él no ha muerto, si se hubiera suicidado hubiéramos encontrado su cuerpo ¿no creen?, la prensa ya nos habría armado un escándalo y de momento no se ha sabido nada, Shuichi se deprimió, de seguro ha salido con Sakuma, o no sé.-

-Buena Idea, le llamaré a Ryuchi, tal vez él sepa algo.- Thoma sacó su celular, la cara de Eiri ardía en celos, jamás se había sentido tan humillado, él siempre supo que Ryuichi andaba detrás de Shu, de su amante, ¿se aprovecharía de la ocasión pará intentar algo con Shuichi?

-Nani? Thoma ¿cómo estás?- gritó el conejo cantante provocando que el productor y dueño de la NG records se retirara un poco el celular por culpa del grito estruendoso.

-Ryuichi, quisiera saber si Shindou está contigo.-

-Shuichi, no, no está conmigo, yo estoy en el aeropuerto porque me iré de vacaciones antes de empezar a grabar Thomitaaa, ¿por qué? ¿Algo le pasó al chico? buaaaa- dijo antes de ponerse a llorar como un niño de 3 años al que le han quitado su paleta.

-No, Ryuichi, no te preocupes, Shindou está bien solo que no sabemos dónde está, disfruta tus vacaciones, yo te llamaré cuando algo sepamos de él.-

-Está bien Thomita querido, nos vemos en 2 semanas.-

-Adiós Ryuichi, bien, no está con él, creo que tenemos que empezar a buscarlo.-

-Yo me largo.- Dijo el rubio escritor

-Ves, jamás te importó Shuichi, abandonas todo esto y reharás tu vida.- gritó enfurecido el amigo del chico.

-Calla, iré a casa para ver si no dejó alguna otra nota o algo por el estilo, tal vez esté ahí. Me reúso a aceptar que él está muerto, debo encontrarlo.-

-¿Por qué, por qué lo haces?-

-Porque el chico me importa, me importa demasiado.-

Y dicho esto el escritor se dio la vuelta y Salió directamente al estacionamiento del edificio, subió a su mercedes para dirigirse a su casa, mientras tanto Nakano regresó con el staff de Bad luck para comentar lo ocurrido.

-No nos da nada nuevo ¿cierto?- preguntó el franco tirador

-No- contestó a secas el guitarrista de la banda.

-Entonces, ¿cabe la posibilidad de que haya muerto?- preguntó con horror Fujisaki. La respuesta de Hiroshi fue violenta, cerró su puño y estuvo a punto de golpear al menor, pero fue detenido por Tatsuha y Mr. K que evitaron que el muchacho golpeara al tecladista quién se cubrió con las manos la cara para evitar a toda costa un golpe que nunca llegó.

-Jamás, vuelvas a decir algo como eso.- gritó el chico con una mirada de odio. Suguru lo contempló unos segundos antes de salir corriendo, su llanto era evidente.

-No, Suguru, vuelve, no era…- pero era tarde, el chico ya se había ido. No había sido su intención gritarle pero ahora tendría que ir a contentarlo, pero no sabía cómo, la furia aún estaba en sus venas, pero ese no era motivo para gritarle al pequeño tecladista.

-I think… creo que deberías disculparte Hiroshi.-

-Lo sé Mr. K.- y dicho esto salió por la puerta por la que segundos antes había salido corriendo, no vió al pequeño y sintió angustia, una angustia mortal en su pecho, ¿y si pasaba lo mismo que con Shuichi? Hiro corrió, corrió lo más que pudo y buscó en el baño, nada, en el cuarto de grabación, tampoco estaba ahí. La presión y la angustia aumentaban a cada segundo que pasaba ¿Dónde se había metido Suguru?, no lo perdería como a Shuichi, eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. De pronto recordó y fue corriendo a la azotea del edificio y ahí estaba él, sentado en el suelo con su cara sumida en sus rodillas. Hiro se aceró lentamente y se agachó.

-Suguru, yo, lo lamento.- Dijo al chico mientras revolvía su oscuro cabello, Suguru parecía no escucharlo y lloraba para sí mismo, el asunto de Shuichi lo traía de cabeza y ahora con el episodio de Nakano el chico se sentía peor.

-Vale Suguru, no fue mi intención, yo, no medí mis acciones, sabes que jamás te haría daño, perdóname por favor.- Y Suguru no se resistió y se abrazó al pecho de Hiro llorando lo más que pudo, sacando de su interior todo el dolor que sentía

-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?- Nakano abrazó al pequeño para que este se desahogara

-Sí, lo sé.- El joven pelirrojo comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Suguru, acariciándolo, para consolarlo y terminar con el llanto en pocos segundos, Suguru se despegó un poco de Hiro y lo miró a los ojos profundamente

-Eso, asi me gusta, ¿me has perdonado ahora?- Pero Suguru no contestó y se perdió en el marrón de los ojos de Hiro, Suguru siempre había estado enamorado de él, pero sabía que el guitarrista estaba enamorado, el ojiverde cerró esos luceros y de pronto sintió que tomaban su mentón y al siguiente segundo sus labios se encontraban junto a los de Hiroshi Nakano, Hiroshi hacía una presión mínima sobre los lábios del menor, apenas jugando con ellos, Suguru, un poco torpe y sin saber que hacer correspondió su beso, lento y suavemente, sin saber que hacer pero no abrió los ojos, quería que el momento durara eternamente, hasta que Hiro rompió el beso.

-Vámos con los demás quieres.-

-Si.- Ambos regresaron con el staff de bad luck, en silencio y sin cruzar ni la mirada. Ya habían sido demasiadas emociones por el día de hoy.

Lejos de ahí un hombre rubio sostenía una copa de vino y un cigarro en sus labios. El autor necesitaba respuestas, nada le parecía coherente. Su amante se iba un día así como así, sin ninguna señal, sin ningún aviso. ¿Por qué justo ahora que había decidido ser feliz junto a él se iba de su lado? ¿Y sus promesas?, ¿Acaso Shuichi realmente ya no lo amaba? Eso no podía ser posible, Esperen un momento, ¿qué era eso que estaba junto al sillón? ¡Su Mochila!, acaso había regresado?

-Shuichi, Shuichi...- Pero nadie contestó, la casa seguía vacía solo estaba el dentro de ella. El rubio decidió ver el contenido de la mochila de su amante ahora perdido y se sorprendió al encontrar su teléfono apagado y algo parecido a un libro. Shuichi jamás en su vida había leído un libro. Eiri tomó el libro en sus manos y lo ojeó

-Es, es el diario de Shuichi.-

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? les tengo una pregunta, les gustará leer el diario de Shuichi en el próximo capítulo o preferirían saber donde está Shuichi? respuestas en Reviews please, bueno nos leemos pronto**


	10. El diario de una estrella de rock

_Después de una larga temporada con mi ordenador descompuesto y sin internet les traigo la continuación que fue más difícil de escribir de lo que yo creí pero que al final logró salir bien, descuiden se que los he tenido un poco olvidados un largo tiempo, en compensación iré subiendo en estos días un One-Shot de Pokemon por si a alguien le interesa y anuncio que próximamente empezaré a subir un fic que escribí hace un año de Danny Phantom que espero que sean de su agrado, sin más que anunciar nos leemos pronto con el próximo capítulo de este fic, Espero que les guste este capítulo 10._

* * *

**Capítulo 10: El diario de una estrella internacional**

Eiri tomo entre sus manos el cuaderno y lo examinó cuidadosamente. Era un cuaderno pequeño, algo grueso y denotaba algunos signos de maltrato, después de todo era de Shuichi, un chiquillo descuidado que prestaba poca atención a sus cosas, un chiquillo lleno de vida, un niño inmaduro y terco que se había quedado tatuado en el corazón del escritor, ¿Por qué desaparecer de esa manera?, nadie lo sabía pero el escritor tenía una parte de la respuesta en sus manos. Era lógico, si quería conocer la raíz del problema debería conocer las causas para poder encontrar una solución. Pero sabía en su interior que sufriría. En parte el rubio había provocado la molestia del menor pero no estaba seguro. Sabía que la violación estaba latente por la carta envidada a Nakano y también estaba al tanto de qué su frialdad lo había llevado al borde del suicidio, pero ¿realmente se había suicidado? No, el chico era todo menos un cobarde que huyera. El escritor no aguantó más la curiosidad y abrió la cubierta del cuaderno y se sorprendió al ver la letra infantil de su amante, esa caligrafía tan característica de él. Sabía que el proceso de lectura sería fuerte porque se daría cuenta de cosas que jamás habría imaginado, pero…. ¿y si no hablaba de él en ese diario? ¿Y si lo dejó por qué se aburrió de él? La incertidumbre volvía a golpear al rubio así que procedió a leer el diario de una buena vez.

Las primeras palabras del diario no eran más que unas palabras de presentación, llenas de dulzura y de ese carisma adolescente casi infantil que poseía el cantante.

_Enero 1_

_Qué emoción, Hiro me ha regalado un diario para que lo empiece a escribir, digo no sé nada de escribir cosas, lo único que escribo son canciones porque déjame contarte, planeo convertirme en un cantante famoso, solo superado por mi dios, mi pasión, mi amor secreto, mi ejemplo, mi modelo a seguir: Ryuichi Sakuma. A pero que tonto soy, ni siquiera me he presentado, has de decir que tengo unos pésimos modales, pero esa es la verdad. Mi nombre es Shuichi Shindou y tengo 17 años, en Abril cumpliré 18. Estudio en la preparatoria junto a mi mejor amigo Hiro, a decir verdad no me va muy bien. No soy muy alto, mido 1.65 pero espero crecer más. Mis ojos son raros, un color violeta oscuro, no muy comunes, y mi cabello es rosado, he tenido algunos problemas por eso, no le atraigo a muchas chicas por eso, en fin la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela creen que estoy de novio con mi mejor amigo ¿qué tontería no lo crees? Es mi mejor amigo, solo eso._

_Bueno te sigo contando que mi sueño es ser un cantante famoso, Hiro y yo ya hemos tocado varias veces en nuestro instituto, lo sé nada grande, para unas 100 personas a lo mucho y han sido puras versiones de Nittle Grasper en su mayoría y solo dos canciones compuestas por mí, la verdad me da algo de lata estar tocando los sintetizadores y estar cantando a la vez, pero pues ¿qué le hacemos?_

_Bueno creo que hasta aquí le dejo por hoy, me está dando mucho sueño, no hice mi tarea de química y mañana tengo clases, nos vemos después._

Eiri sonrió. No cabía duda que un Shuichi adolescente, irreverente, irresponsable, terco, juguetón e inocente que había conocido, podría decir que hasta podía escuchar su voz mediante las líneas que leía. Al ir pasando las páginas se daba cuenta de lo poco que conocía al pequeño, cosas sin mucha importancia, su color favorito, su sabor de helado favorito, su talla de pantalón. Todo estaba reunido en ese cuaderno, el cual llenaba de ilusión la mente del escritor al leerla, pero de pronto una página le dio al escritor una fuerte sacudida, la página que relataba el primer beso de Shuichi, el cual no había sido con su mejor amigo Nakano:

…_Es extraño, ¿sabes? Pero me siento feliz, por fin y después de tanto tiempo he dado mi primer beso, fue tierno y romántico, supongo que todos quieren que su primer beso sea así… Pues el mío lo fue y estoy orgulloso de ello. Ella se llama Hikari, va en el mismo salón que yo. Hoy después de nuestra patética presentación en la escuela en el evento que hubo (y digo desastrosa porque me caí en el escenario y tumbé mi teclado) ella me llevó al aula donde tomamos clases, me tomó de la mano y me dijo que la acompañara así que acepté a ir con ella, al momento en el que entramos en el salón vacío ella me sorprendió con un beso, uno suave. No era como esos que se dan en la televisión, pero tampoco uno de esos que se dan los niños jugando, apenas si rozaron nuestros labios, y luego me decidí y me acerqué más a ella para darle un beso un poco más profundo, ninguno de los 2 supo qué hacer. Yo quería tomarla por la cintura pero tuve miedo. No sé en qué habría estado pensando ella, pero fue muy lindo._

_Cuando se terminó la abracé y ella a mí, le propuse ser mi novia, y dijo que si…. Solo espero ser un buen novio, me esforzaré demasiado para no echar a perder esta oportunidad que me da el destino, porque todo lo que me da lo echo a perder…._

-Esa estúpida.- Se dijo interpersonalmente el rubio intruso que profanaba la intimidad del diario de su amante. Algo era cierto, jamás había hablado de Shuichi acerca de su pasado, todo era acerca del escritor y su pasado, de Yuki Kitazawa, de Thoma Seguchi. El chico se había esforzado para conocer los más oscuros secretos de Eiri, conocía desde cosas más simples como que le gustaba dormir del lado derecho de la cama, que no le gustaba que abrieran las cortinas cuando él estaba aún dormido, que el pastel de frutas era su favorito hasta secretos más oscuros como todo el problema con Kitazawa, Shuichi amaba de sobremanera a Eiri, de eso no había duda, las muestras de amor eran más que predecibles pero ¿qué hacía Eiri para corresponder esos sentimientos.

-Esa idiota no debía darle ese beso a Shuichi.- El rubio continuó su lectura para leer la primera nota depresiva de Shuichi:

…_.Y lo arruiné no duré ni 2 meses con ella, ¿es que acaso todo lo tengo que hacer mal?, digo ¿es mi culpa tener mi cabello rosado?, se que es un gran problema, que a la gente le importa lucir bien pero esto es demasiado, pedirme que me tiña el color de cabello solo para amarme._

_¿Por qué las cosas más malas me tienen que pasar a mí? No obstante con haber terminado con mi novia, bueno que ella me terminara a mí, ahora me amenazan con sacarme de la escuela por bajas calificaciones, digo, eso muy, muy malo para un chiquillo como yo, con talento y con un futuro prometedor…. Pero quién sabe esa ya no es decisión mía._

A Eiri le palpitó el corazón fuerte y sintió un vacío en el pecho, acaso ¿le había afectado el hecho de enterarse de esa decepción amorosa que había sufrido Shuichi? Y si así fuera ¿Qué pasaría con él cuando leyera todo el daño que le había causado a Shuichi?

El escritor siguió leyendo dándose cuenta de cosas que le gustaban al chico, se dio cuenta que su postre favorito era el pastel de fresas, que le gustaba ir a nadar, que ante todo su carrera de cantante era lo más importante y algo curioso, no volvió a mencionar nada relacionado con sus relaciones amorosas hasta que Eiri se topó con una página del cuaderno que tenía un doblez en la esquina, al desdoblarlo se dio cuenta que tenía un corazón y procedió a leer

"…_Hacía algo de tiempo que no te contaba cosas pero bueno, no quería aburrirte con mis asuntos del niño vocalista que siempre llega tarde a sus ensayos o a proyectos de trabajo, de cómo Hiro me regaña a cada rato o de cómo Sakano me regaña y se vuelve loco por mis retrasos. Bueno en estos últimos días me ha pasado algo muy extraño, pero a la vez lindo, no sé ni cómo tomarlo…. Hace algunos días iba caminando de noche con una de mis canciones en la mano, era una canción completamente nueva, muy especial, muy romántica, y de pronto se la llevó el aire, me sentí muy pero muy angustiado, creí que la perdería entonces fui corriendo tras ella y mi sorpresa fue que alguien la tenía en sus manos, era un tipo muy alto, era rubio y fumaba. Estaba leyendo mi canción y me dijo que no tenía talento que lo dejara, ¿quién se cree para atreverse a decirme ese tipo de cosas? Esa noche no pude dormir bien, y esperé hasta que amaneciera y después de ver cómo me reñían mis compañeros por no tener lista la canción decidí irme a casa, estaba lloviendo y de pronto vi un auto negro, era un mercedes hermoso y entonces lo vi, le grité para que se detuviera, el lo hizo, no recuerdo muy bien que pasó después pero lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en su casa, me decía que no tenía talento y que seguramente estaba enamorado de él o algo así, de todas maneras no supe bien lo qué quería decirme ese sujeto._

_Al día siguiente en televisión me di cuenta que era un famoso escritor llamado Yuki Eiri._

_Me pareció una persona completamente irritante, pero merecía una disculpa, después de todo ¿quién se creía para insultar al gran Shuichi Shindou?_

_Después de un rato llegué a su casa, el discutía, discutía con una mujer, una mujer muy bella, después aparentó salir conmigo. La mujer dejó su casa muy enojada, después lo seguí para preguntarle por qué hacía eso…. Y terminó besándome, me besó ¿Puedes creerlo? Ese tipo, rico, con muchas mujeres, me besó... ahora ya no sé lo que siento, tengo miedo de enamorarme…._

El corazón de Eiri empezó a latir con rapidez, ¿sería posible? Acaso ¿se había emocionado al haber leído ese primer encuentro del puño y letra de su amante? Sin duda alguna.

A medida que el rubio leía el diario fue conociendo realmente a su pareja, la culpa lo golpeó al saber que por falta de comunicación su relación se había ido por la borda, poco a poco se dio cuenta que la frialdad era el factor más importante pues ante sus ojos pasaban frases de dolor y despecho en contra de él. Supo lo que su amante sintió cuando pretendió casarse con Ayaka, ese gran dolor que sentía cada vez que lo echaba de casa, más sin embargo Shuichi seguía al pie del cañón, dando guerra para continuar con el amor que sentía.

"_Nunca creí que Eiri sería capaz de irse, de dejarme aquí en Japón, entiendo que su problema con el pasado que lo atormenta sea demasiado grande pero, ¿a caso no importa que yo haya hecho a un lado lo que sufrí por estar con él, digo no estoy hablando de sus desprecios, hablo de la golpiza y la violación que sufrí por estar protegiéndolo, pero eso parece no importarle. Me duele saber que no soy lo que espera, que no soy lo suficiente para hacerlo olvidar sus problemas"_

-Si lo fuiste y lo sigues siendo, eres más de lo que necesito, ¿por qué te fuiste?- Y entonces lo entendió, ya no hacía falta más, sus lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse, un signo entero del amor que sentía por el peli rosa, ¿Para qué negarlo esta vez?, podría mentirle a todos, podía hacerle creer a su amante que no sentía nada por él. Pero no a sí mismo, ya no necesitaba mentir, su amante se había ido y tal vez para siempre, había nulas esperanzas de traerlo de vuelta, pero debía seguir leyendo si quería conocer la respuesta.

"_Estoy feliz, disculpa querido diario si no te actualicé en unos cuantos días, lo último que supiste fue qué Eiri se fue a Estados Unidos, bien pues lo seguí, no sé cómo, no se por qué no me detuvieron las autoridades, pero llegué ahí, lo encontré y prometió regresar conmigo, prometió ser más dulce conmigo y me dijo que no quería que me fuera de su lado, soy tan feliz."_

-Yo también fui muy feliz mientras duró, no me explico por qué de pronto….- El rubio no fue capaz de terminar esa oración. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que la noche ya iba muy avanzada. Miró el reloj para descubrir que eran las 3 de la mañana, sintió hambre así que fue directamente al refrigerador y cual fue su sorpresa al ver una nota con la misma caligrafía en el diario.

"Sé que algún día la verás Y + S 4ever"

El corazón de Eiri latió más fuerte que antes y corrió al diario de nuevo, olvidándose del hambre que tenía, siguió leyendo pero solo encontró relatos tristes posteriores a la anécdota de su primer aniversario, todas ellas relativas a la frialdad del rubio quién se había encargado de empujar su relación hacía un pozo oscuro.

"_Creo que es momento de decir hasta aquí, no es fácil hacer sacrificios, nada dura para siempre, yo quiero que lo qué hay entre él y yo dure pero la llama entre los 2 ya no enciende, no es porque yo haya dejado de tratar, ni es porque lo haya dejado de amar, sino que parece que a él ya no le importa, tal vez nunca ha sido mío y si lo dejo libre, posiblemente ambos seríamos más felices y yo lloraría menos. Veamos el lado positivo, Me voy de gira 6 meses y espero que esto me ayude, no sé de qué manera me ayudaría no estar a su lado, pero tal vez eso lo destense, tal vez eso lo haga sentir mejor….."_

"…_.Primer mes de gira y Eiri no me ha llamado, siempre soy yo el que lo llama, no sé donde parará esto, la verdad me duele mucho saber que le importa más su trabajo que mi relación, quién sabe con qué personas se est_é _revolcando en nuestra cama…"_

-¿Cómo se atreve, como se atrevió a pensar que le sería infiel?, acaso no entiende que lo amo…- Por primera vez Eiri se atrevía a decirle a Shu lo que sentía, lamentablemente el cantante no estaba ahí para escucharlo, no estaba cerca, en esa habitación solo estaba el fantasma de un amante dolido, un amante que posiblemente yacía muerto en algún lado o que posiblemente estaba buscando la felicidad en otro lugar, un lugar muy lejano, con otra persona, amándola más que a su vida.

Las siguientes páginas detonaron un cambio muy drástico en la manera de explicar sentimientos del menor, las emociones ahora impresas en el papel eran propias de un escritor y sintió culpa. Su querido amante había pasado por una evolución y no estuvo presente para vivenciarlo, para elogiarlo, para guiarle. Se había burlado de él en el pasado por su calidad de escritor. Era claro que Shuichi no era un Shakespeare pero al menos las líneas denotaban sentimientos y transmitían mucho más que todas sus novelas juntas

"…_Estoy de tour, tener a los fans frente a mi me reconforta, pero ¿de qué sirve todo eso si el amor de tu vida ni siquiera lamenta tu ausencia? Eiri cada vez es más frio y eso me va helando por dentro, como cuando la nieve mata las pocas plantas que quedan en el invierno…. Ese escritor tiene el terreno ganado con cualquier persona porque es guapo, carismático, tiene dinero, no tiene a alguien en este momento y quizá lo más importante… no le importo, estoy a su lado casi por capricho… ya van 6 días desde la última vez que me llamó y no fue precisamente para decirme que me quería…"_

-No, no todo puede ser tristeza en este diario, si bien son pocas las menciones de felicidad a su lado, debe de haber algo, tiene que darse cuenta de lo que siento, debe de estar escrito por aquí en algún lado.-

"…_He regresado de tour y ha sido maravilloso ese gesto de él, ha vendió por mí al aeropuerto, ese tipo de detalles me hacen creer que realmente siente algo por mí, que tiene algo destinado para los 2, ha subido las maletas a su auto y me llevó a comer, se portó dulce y generoso, incluso de regreso a casa me quedé dormido en el auto y me ha llevado en sus brazos a la cama, nuestra cama. Sin duda este tipo de detalles hace que la vida valga la pena…"_

"_Hoy empiezo a grabar un disco nuevo, una nueva historia para Bad Luck, Hiro está impaciente por ver lo que voy a empezar a escribir, Suguru ruega porque no me dé bajón y terminar este proceso rápido y sin problemas y yo… yo ya encontré la inspiración para empezar a componer….Eiri dijo que esperaba encontrar a la persona de sus sueños para pasar su vida con esa persona por el resto de sus días. Me duele saber que cree que esa persona no soy yo, pero lo soy, quisiera decírselo, expresárselo de alguna manera. Por eso este disco será dedicado completamente a él. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es cantar así que le cantaré mis sentimientos para que sepa que soy ese quién siempre va a estar con él para toda la vida, para siempre."_

"…**.**_Los labios de ese rubio escritor sobre los míos siempre son como pequeñas utopías, utopías que suelen terminar cuando abro los ojos, pero esta vez….esta vez era real, era él, me besó tiernamente para abrazarme y susurrarme "No te alejes" es lo más hermoso y el detalle más grande que ha tenido conmigo. No tuve problema con entregarme a él, no tuve ningún obstáculo para decirle lo mucho que lo amo mientras me hacía el amor…. Sé que él nunca me ha dicho esa frase, que jamás me ha demostrado ese sentimiento…. Que lo máximo que puede sentir por mí es un cariño internacional y nunca un amor puro como el que siento yo, pero no me importa porque yo siempre lo amaré, siempre…."_

Y entonces le dolió, esa pedrada, la felicidad de Shuichi a su lado no le producía felicidad. Lo hacía sentirse culpable, culpable porque jamás se dio cuenta que la felicidad que su amante sentía, no se dio cuenta y tampoco hizo nada para aumentarla, siendo qué él también correspondía esos sentimientos

"…_Mañana me voy de gira otra vez y no soporto las cosas, La situación entre este escritor de pacotilla y yo cada vez se pone más tensa, si bien antes logró ser un poco detallista ahora es más frío que al principio. Olvidó nuestro segundo aniversario y no hizo nada para remediarlo. Después de ese gran berrinche que hice solo se limitó a decir "Feliz aniversario" y procedió a una noche de sexo…. Una noche sin sentimientos, sin cariño, solo hubo deseo y al terminar…se levantó para regresar a su estudio…"_

-Aquí… aquí empieza el problema… bueno, en realidad el problema siempre he sido yo.- Se dijo para sí mismo el rubio poeta. Sintió impotencia saber que pudo haber ahorrado todo este circo y escándalo pero no, pero no pudo, no pudo porque desde hacía 1 año que se había convencido que amaba realmente a Shuichi, pero jamás se lo había dicho, y ahora debía soportar la peor parte, esa peor parte que involucraba, lamentarse por la pérdida de su amante y no saber dónde buscarlo.


	11. Culpabilidad

**Sé que no tengo cara para venir a dejarles capítulo y tenerlos olvidados por tanto tiempo, cada vez estoy batallando más para escribir esta historia, pero descuiden, la terminaré, espero les guste este capítulo **

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Culpabilidad **

"…_Al menos allá afuera hay alguien que me necesita, mis fans, ellos me han hecho sentir que realmente valgo para algo y para alguien que cuando canto les ayudo a olvidar sus problemas…si ellos supieran lo que esas canciones me hacen sentir, toda mi inspiración viene por él y cuando canto lo hago pensando en él, si tan solo ellos supieran un poco de lo que me pasa, mi vida no se estaría derrumbando. ¿Es mucho pedir que la persona a la que amo me ame también? Al parecer si, Ese escritor jamás me dará la pauta para demostrarle lo mucho que siento por él. Tal vez deba cambiar ese sentimiento, no puedo darme ese lujo de ser amado, porque soy un hombre y él…él puede cambiarme por cualquier modelo guapa en el momento que quiera. Al menos a mis fans eso no les importa, de ellos puedo recibir cariño, ese amor incondicional, ese sentimiento que me falta, esa plenitud, aunque cada que cante me mura por dentro, porque todo empieza y termina con Eiri Yuki…."_

"…_Hoy me llamó, me llamó y me dijo lo mucho que me extrañaba que necesitaba escuhar que estaba bien, pero al final de la charla empezamos a discutir, ¿es mucho pedir un momento para los 2 sin peleas, sin reproches, sin dolor? Al parecer no, yo cambié todo por él, dejé a mi familia, a mis amigos, mi trabajo que está ligado a él y no obtengo nada a cambio. Yo no pido lujos, no pido dinero, no pido casas, no pido autos, simplemente quiero una relación normal, un amor puro, una frase sincera….pero sé muy bien que esto no pasará."_

-Qué idiota Eiri, que idiota eres, ese niño te entregó su vida, te entregó su alma y tú lo tratas como si fuera alguien más, él no quiere nada más que amor a tu lado…necesito saber más de esto necesito saber que ha pasado.

La frustración se apoderó de la única persona que quedaba en esa habitación, habitación que era anteriormente habitada por una pareja, una pareja que se había dedicado a amar, se habían demostrado sus sentimientos de manera desigual e incomprendida. La única constante en esas demostraciones era el mismo amor, la misma pasión, la misma pureza y el mismo corazón.

La lluvia de recuerdos comenzó a abrumar al nativo de Kyoto, cada recuerdo que le involucraba se quedaba tatuado en su mente y abría heridas una más profunda que la anterior, pero se lo tenía merecido, estaba consciente que el padecimiento que sufría en este momento no se comparaba a esos 2 años de silencio, 2 años de estar aguantado sus desplantes, 2 años de sangrar internamente y de perder hasta la esperanza de vida.

-No, esto no debe ser así necesito saber donde está.-

"_Creo que he descubierto la raíz del problema, he encontrado lo que realmente ha pasado entre Yuki y yo… él jamás me pidió que entrara en su vida y me entrometí en sus rutina, nadie me tiene aquí, solo esta maldita ilusión, esta maldita obsesión por quedarme a su lado, por tenerlo conmigo, por besarlo, por dejarme amar al extremo por él…..Mejor dicho dejarme tocar por él porque ya me ha quedado claro que no siente nada por mí, probablemente solo siente lástima por eso no se ha atrevido a correrme de su casa, pero ha intentado huir de mi más de una vez y ha regresado aquí no porque esta es su casa, estas son sus cosas. El ya hizo su vida y yo solo vine a echarle a perder todo ¿cuánto tiempo más seguirá el pobre de Eiri aguantándome?... Tengo que buscar el momento perfecto para alejarme, en silencio y de la misma manera en la que entré a su vida, me iré de ella…."_

"_No sé si me encuentro en las puertas del infierno o simplemente la vida se está cobrando lo mal que la pasa Eiri a mi lado…. Y es que el destino me ha jugado una broma cruel y despiadada….Vi a mi verdugo, el tipo que mancilló mi cuerpo y lo hizo trizas para fotografiarlo y luego exhibirlo… ¿No era suficiente el castigo de hacerme todas esas atrocidades hace tiempo atrás, sino que ahora que mi vida está en un momento horrible y perverso, me muestra a mi agresor. Al mirar esos ojos de nuevo y ver como mordía ferozmente su labio inferior pude sentir de nuevo esas caricias inmundas en mi piel quemándola y reduciéndola a cenizas, hubo entonces oscuridad en mí y me desmayé. Desperté en el avión horas después incapaz de decirle a mis colegas lo mal que la estaba pasando, que un antiguo fantasma venía a cobrar venganza por pecados que probablemente no cometí pero que justamente debía pagar. Dios, siento morir, ahora entiendo porque Eiri no me ama, no soy digno de él, si a mi regreso él me muestra que le importo, se borrarán mis culpas y quedaré sanado. Ahora todo depende de él._

"_Ya no hay necesidad de nada, ya no puedo más, mi curso vital llegó a su fin, El fantasma de mi pasado quebrantado me ha superado y mi único salvador se ha negado a salvarme…Ahora, ¿en qué me he convertido? En un títere, en un cuerpo sin alma que vive por vivir, que vive simplemente esperando a morir… y creo que es lo que debo hacer… Ya sobro en este espacio, para mis amigos ya represento una carga, el pobre Hiro tiene suficientes problemas con la dulce Ayaka, no es justo que cargue el mundo de un pseudo cantante de quinta que no es capaz de cantar canciones para el amor de su vida porque este le ha dado la espalda ¿De qué te sirve la vida si el destino se ha encargado de pisotearte hasta humillarte? Creo que es mejor así._

_¿No lo escuchas? Es el silencio de la habitación, mis lágrimas ya no suenan y mi llanto se ha apagado. Este es el sonido que se escuchará de ahora en adelante. Esta es la tranquilidad que mi cuerpo añora. Me he despedido en silencio de mi amante, después de compartir otra noche vacía de intimidad se ha levantado demostrándome lo que verdaderamente importo, lo que verdaderamente soy y lo que verdaderamente valgo, no valgo nada. _

_Has sido un amigo formidable, mi paño de lágrimas por más de un año entero, has aguantado en silencio cada una de mis penas, ese mismo silencio que acompañará mi tumba todos los días. Por eso ahora me despido y para siempre. _

_Ahora cerraré mis ojos como un ensayo para entregar mi vida al vacío, para cuando salga el sol mañana, ponga en marcha el plan que me hará fallecer junto al ocaso. Este es el final de este ser Shuichi Shindou ha llegado a su fin."_

-No, no, no- Se gritaba a sí mismo el escritor, gritando desgarradoramente mientras arrojaba el diario hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, golpeando cuanto objeto inanimado se cruzara en su camino. Se levantó del piso y pateó la cama. Sobre el buró descansaba una lámpara que tomó en sus manos para verla hacerse añicos al azotarla contra la pared, el escritor continuó su camino para cruzarse con el espejo y ver su propio reflejo, sintiendo al momento un rechazo infinito hacía el mismo, veía su mirada sentimientos llenos de desprecio, rencor y odio, al contemplarse a sí mismo reflejado la ira contenida en su sangre comenzó a hervir y por acto de inercia cerró su puño y golpeó el cristal rompiéndolo, pero aún así seguía viendo su mirada en los pequeños residuos de espejo que quedaban ahí.

Y entonces lloró… lloró amargamente al ver que la carta le había dicho la verdad, Shuichi se había quitado la vida al no poder soportar el dolor. Se dio cuenta de todo el daño causado, de todas las heridas abiertas y toda la sangre derramada pero era demasiado tarde, ya no podía enmendar todo el mal que había causado. Pero si estaba seguro de hacer justicia, estaba seguro que se encargaría de hacer pagar al responsable por la muerte de su kobito, ese infeliz pagaría por todas esas cosas que había provocado, en ese momento Eiri Yuki se auto declaraba la guerra, se dedicaría exclusivamente a escribir en honor a su amante a la par que cada palabra le torturara hasta causarle la muerte, sabía que el dolor no lo libraría del castigo pero si aminoraría la carga. Y estaba dispuesto a comenzar desde ahora.

No se dio cuenta de cómo o cuándo llegó al bar al que acostumbraba a ir a tomar unos tragos con su cuñado, ese mismo Bar donde llevó a festejar a su amante hacía un año. Las palabras que le había dicho rondaban en sus oídos y quemaban sus insuficientes ganas de vivir.

Nunca antes la frase "Feliz primer aniversario" había dolido tanto pues al dirigir su mirada a esa mesa en aquella esquina pudo casi visualizarse abrazando a su amante mientras le besaba con frenesí desenfrenado. Había reservado el bar solo para ésta ocasión y ahora, todo ese amor era un recuerdo por su culpa.

-Eh, tú rubiesillo, ¿pretendes seguir mirándonos a mi novia y a mi o qué?- Escuchó una voz ruda que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, efectivamente, la mirada del rubio se encontraba hacía el vacío pero sus ojos apuntaban a una mesa donde se encontraba una pareja. La chica se veía molesta de ahí que su novio se haya levantado a reclamarle al escritor.

-Yo soy libre de mirar hacía donde me plazca ¿no?- Contestó con un tono que denotaba ebriedad.

-Pero no a mi novia-

-Aquí entre nos ella y yo pudimos haber compartido cama cuando yo quisiera….pero no quise- Contestó altaneramente, sabía que si decía eso se metería en graves problemas. Aún así no le importó y como era de esperarse el primer golpe a puño cerrado le fue dado en la cara provocando que Eiri cayera de la silla al suelo, reincorporándose se abalanzó sobre su agresor pero solo logró que este le propinara 2 golpes más y ya en el suelo comenzó a recibir patadas y punta pies que comenzaron a hacerlo sangrar mientras una multitud cercaban el paso para ver la pelea más de cerca haciendo todo el alboroto posible. El barman encargado al ver lo que pasaba fue a detener al agresor exigiéndole que se retirara y ayudándole a levantarse pudo reconocerlo. No cabía duda era Eiri Yuki,

-Tú, llama al señor Seguchi, es uno de nuestros clientes más especiales, dile que su cuñado está en problemas y que necesita ayuda.-

-De acuerdo señor-

Seguchi Thoma llegó en muy poco tiempo, y vio el estado en el que su querido Eiri se encontraba, al instante supo el motivo de la golpiza, reconoció que no, efectivamente no era por buscar pelito, Su querido protegido no era un brabucón, quería sentir dolor por la muerte de su amado, lo sabía y se sentía culpable por eso.

-Thoma… ¿eres tú?- dijo entrecortadamente el escritor. De sus labios brotaba sangre al igual que de su ceja y su nariz, muy apenas podía sostenerse en pié y con una de sus manos se tocaba las costillas, era seguro que necesitaría ir al hospital.

-Sí, Soy yo Eiri, ya estás a salvo.-

-Shu…. Shu…- el escritor no pudo terminar su frase, que sin duda iba dedicada a su amado, el dolor pudo más con él y lo dejó inconsciente.

A millas de distancia, un cantante se retorcía en una cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, desde su llegada la isla no hacía más que atormentarse a sí mismo con fantasmas del pasado, nada parecía haber cambiado, ni siquiera el trayecto de Japón a Hawái había sanado un poco sus herida. Antes de esa tormentosa semana lo tenía casi todo, una vida, una carrera, amigos, familia. Si bien no tenía una relación estable al menos si contaba con alguien que le hiciera el amor todas las noches, pero estaba harto, casado y enfermo de esa vida maniquí donde todo era más falso que los unicornios y hadas. No se merecía esa vida, había trabajado tanto y la vida la pegaba en la cara y antes de que se recuperara le escupía otra vez.

-Shuichi… ¿Puedo pasar?- Llamaron a la puerta, pero no contestó, no contestó porque ni siquiera las palabras salían de su garganta. De cualquier manera la puerta se abrió y una hermosa mujer entró por ella.

-No te ves nada bien y eso que ya llevamos 2 días aquí, levántate-

-Pero Noriko, no me siento….-

-Shhh, calla y acompáñame- lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la playa, la chica había prometido ayudar al chico y sin duda lo cumpliría.

Bajaron del hotel hasta sentir la arena en sus pies y la brisa en su cara, caminaron un largo rato y se adentraron un poco en la playa en un lugar donde no había nadie, solo la luna, el agua y la arena hacían compañía a un alma herida juntos a su guía y umbral para la sanación.

-Siéntate.- sentenció tranquila pero firme, el peli rosa obedeció y se tendió en la arena con la espalda erguida mirando hacia el mar.

-¿Esto como me ….-

-Cierra tus ojos, cierra tus ojos y respira lentamente, respira con calma y trae a tu violador a la mente-

Shuichi obedeció, al oscurecer su mirada vino a su mente ese inepto, ese desgraciado que se había atrevido a tocarlo suciamente, responsable en gran parte del luto que sentía su alma. El chico acarició sus brazos con horror, estaba reviviendo cada segundo de su doloroso tormento.

-No puedo, no puedo.-

-Si puedes, moja tus manos en el mar y lava tus dolor, lávalo.-

-Eso no será….-

-Hazlo.- Noriko habló decidida, Shuichi obedeció simplemente, estiró sus manos para sentir el agua salada, cogió un poco y se la untó en los brazos, el cuello, sus piernas….. asi hasta quedar completamente mojado, realmente era liberador. Cada gota de agua parecía borrar esas sucias manos, esos repugnantes labios, ese acto de cobardía y venganza, todos fueron lavados por el agua.

-¿Ahora te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, si lo siento.- Explicó Shuichi con un mejor semblante, podía sentir como esa experiencia se escapaba de su ser sin dejar huella, sin dejar rastro en él. Pero aún no estaba curado, no del todo, aún estaba Eiri, el dolor más grande venía por su causa.

-Ahora tienes que perdonar a Eiri.-

-Pero, pero…. Es que no puedo-

* * *

**Y bien, ¿Qué tal? espero les haya gustado este capítulo, la razón porque no había podido terminarlo es porque me han salido ideas para nuevas historias, entre eso y trabajos finales no me quedaba mucho tiempo, gracias por su comprensión y agradeceré un Review con sus sinceras opiniones**


	12. Un nuevo comienzo

**Lo sé, merezco su desprecio, su incomprensión y que no lean el capítulo pero causas ajenas a mi y la falta de inspiración hicieron que no pudiera subir este capítulo a tiempo como lo tenía planeado, tampoco he empezado a subir los fics de Danny Phantom ni el One Shot de pokemon pero ya los empezaré a subir, no se preocupen. De momento les dejo este capítulo para que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Un nuevo comienzo**

Recuerdos, recuerdos felices, recuerdos dolorosos, tormentosos, recuerdos sangrantes e intransigentes que se esmeraban en doblegar un alma herida. Cuando dos amantes se hacen daño se separan pero el dolor seguirá vivo hasta que hayan aprendido a perdonar y a olvidar. Shuichi necesitaba perdonar a Eiri por todo el daño que le había causado. Pero también debía aprender a perdonarse a sí mismo por todo el daño que se dejó causar. Las causas eran simples, había dejado que le hicieran tanto daño por amor, pero una persona no puede amar a otra sin amarse primero a sí mismo. Entendía eso, por eso negaba la idea de perdonar a Eiri, la negaba rotundamente.

—Bien Shuichi, cierra tus ojos, olvida lo que ves y trae a Yuki a tu mente, llámalo— El cantante cerró sus ojos y así lo hizo, El escritor ahora estaba ahí, con su misma desfachatez característica, su camisa desfajada, un cigarro en su mano y humo saliente de su boca. Su semblante detonaba indiferencia y fastidio, fue entonces que Shindou se dio cuenta que no sería fácil dialogar con él.

— Pregúntale, cuestiónale todo eso que siempre quisiste saber, todo aquello que te acongoja, todo aquello por lo cual sufriste, todo aquello que te atormenta. —

—Está bien, Eiri, ¿Siempre fue tan difícil para ti tenerme cerca, siempre fue difícil amarme? —

—Sí, es más, ¿Quién te sugirió la idea de que alguna vez te amé— Noriko era quién respondía de la manera más cruel que pudiera pero Shuichi sentía que las respuestas venían de su escritor, escuchando incluso su voz, sintiendo su presencia, su desprecio su indiferencia.

— ¿Entonces solo fui un objeto sexual para ti? —

—No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor, me hartas—

—Entiendo, si siempre fui un estorbo para ti, ¿por qué no me echaste fuera? —

—Porque me divertía hacer esto— Shuichi no se contuvo en este punto, cayó de rodillas al mar las lagrimas comenzaban a salirle, era como reavivar ese dolor, reavivar esas discusiones acaloradas. El escritor simplemente estaba ahí, de pie. Dándole otra calada al cigarro y exhalando el humo, viéndolo despectivamente.

— ¿Alguna vez me amaste? — Noriko no contestó a esta última pregunta pero Suichi interpretó la respuesta, interpretó ese silencio como un no, se visualizó a el mismo frente a Eiri, Eiri miraba al suelo después de esa última pregunta, ya no le sostenía esa mirada altanera y retante, la negativa era evidente.

—Bien, lamento romper com mi promesa de amarte para siempre, te perdono, y sé feliz, adiós Eiri, te amo — Shuichi se acercó lentamente a su escritor y lo abrazó, lo abrazó en señal de despedida. El rubio rompió el abrazo y se desvaneció en el agua del mar, entre la era y las estrellas permitiéndole a Shuichi regresar a la realidad, abrir sus ojos y sentir de nuevo la vida fluir en su pecho con un vacío en el corazón.

— ¿Ya se marchó? —

—Si Noriko, y siento que esta vez no va a volver, no regresará a mi lado. —

— ¿y qué harás? —

—Supongo que cambiar, cambiar para cuando regrese ser un Shuichi nuevo, debo recuperar mi vida—

—Así se habla—

—Ahora simplemente quiero dormir, mis ojos me duelen. —

—Bien Shu, regresemos al hotel—

Ambos regresaron al hotel y después de tomar una relajante ducha Suichi pudo dormir, realmente pudo conciliar el sueño, pudo sentir tranquilidad después de mucho tiempo, como antes de conocer a Eiri, se sentía relajado y sincero consigo mismo. Ya no había por qué temer, ya no había por qué sufrir paradójicamente había despertado de su pesadilla y conciliaba el sueño como los bebés. Ahora podía manejar su futuro a conveniencia.

Esa noche nada perturbó su descanso y cuando despertó junto al sol a la mañana siguiente se sintió nuevo. Sintió los cálidos rayos que el día le entregaba y se levantó. Se dirigió a la pequeña maleta que había llevado con él y sacó una libreta que había comprado en el aeropuerto y escribió, escribió una canción nueva, una canción sin rastro de dolor y de un nuevo renacer, una canción que era creada junto a su nuevo yo. Cuando el chico terminó de escribir salió de su habitación para ir a invitar a Noriko a comer fuera, hacía tiempo que el cantante no se veía tan entusiasta como antes, con ganas de vivir, ganas de explorar, su aura infantil había vuelto a él.

—Shuichi, ¿tan temprano y ya estás despierto? —

—Disculpa si te desperté, pero es que quiero pedirte un favor—

— ¿y no podía esperar a caso hasta el desayuno? —

—Es que, quiero que me ayudes a cambiar —

— ¿Cambiar?, explícate —

Shuichi le contó a Noriko su necesidad de cambiar por fuera, que su transfiguración fuera completa, no solo en su interior sino que reflejara por fuera que ahora era otra persona, un cambio e imagen sería la perfecta decisión para cambiar de vida, tal vez un corte de cabello, una renovada a su guardarropa, lo que fuese, pero quería deshacerse del viejo Shuichi se proyectaba en el espejo cada vez que lo miraba recordándole lo tormentoso de su pasado.

—Está bien Shu, tengo una amiga aquí en Hawaii curiosamente es la responsable de todas mis transformaciones, iba a ir a consultarle mi cambio de imagen para el nuevo disco de Nittle grasper, así que ¿por qué no me acompañas?, tal vez ella pueda hacer algo por ti. —

—Gracias Noriko—

Sin embargo, lejos de ahí el mejor amigo del cantante no pasaba bien el tiempo, no había dormido en días y ni hablar de la última vez que había probado bocado. Su aspecto era realmente demacrarte. Pero junto a Eiri era el único que mantenía la ferviente esperanza de encontrar a su amigo vivo. No era que los demás hubieran perdido las ganas de verle, simplemente se habían limitado a querer alguna noticia sobre el muchacho.

El guitarrista seguía ahí en su pieza, dando vueltas en su habitación pensando en posibles opciones sobre la desaparición de su amigo, ¿un secuestro?, no. Ya se habrían comunicado para pedir rescate. ¿Una huida? Pero ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no avisar?. De pronto el teléfono sonó

—Si diga —

— ¿Hiro? —

EL semblante del guitarrista cambió casi al instante, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, esa era la voz de su mejor amigo, su compañero de batalla a quién creía muerto por una estupidez. Los ojos del pelirrojo se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz amenazaba con quebrarse.

—¿Shu, Shuichi, eres tú? —

—Sí, disculpa por no haberte llamado antes, es que — el cantante fue interrumpido por su amigo quien había sido presa de la furia externando sus palabras en un tono más alto fuera de la tranquilidad.

—Es que nada, nos tenías preocupados, con esas cartas suicidas temimos lo peor, eres un idiota—

—Je, ya me había olvidado de esas cartas discúlpame Hiro—

—Bueno eso ya no importa, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Con quién? —

—Eso no te lo puedo decir aún—

— ¿Aún?, ¿Qué está pasando? —

—Cómo pudiste ver en la última parte del viaje yo no estaba muy bien, necesito tiempo solo, para regenerarme, para volver a encontrar inspiración, para volver a ser un yo creativo y para olvidarme de Eiri Yuki para siempre —

—¿Es en serio lo de Yuki? —

—Sí, esta vez ya va en serio, ya sufrí demasiado por él y no he recibido nada a cambio, creo que es hora de ponerle fin a ese capítulo en mi vida —

—Él está como loco buscándote —

—Hiro, tal vez me buscó un día o 2, pero hasta ahí, ¿han sabido algo de él? —

—Nada, ah bueno hace poco dio una entrevista por el éxito de su libro, es todo —

—Vez, de seguro ya volvió a su vida normal, nunca le hice falta. Ahora tengo que pedirte un favor. Quiero que hables con los chicos y les digas que hablaste conmigo, si te preguntan dónde estoy diles que estoy de vacaciones, Yo volveré pronto eso te lo aseguro —

—Shuichi… me hace tan feliz saber que estás vivo, es como si despertara de una pesadilla horrible, como si mis miedos se fueran —

—Hiro, tu sueño es mi sueño, no te dejaré caer, bueno tengo que irme, alguien me espera en la playa. —

—Llámame esta noche, debo decirte como estuvieron las cosas. —

—De acuerdo. —

Se sentía tan bien ahora, el pelirrojo se recostó sobre el sillón, tranquilo, sereno. Encendió la radio un poco y lo primero que escuchó fue una de sus canciones "The Rage beat" una de sus favoritas, escuchar la voz de su amigo cantar le daba ahora paz, pues no faltaría mucho para saber que todo volvería a ser como antes e incluso mejor.

—Pareciera como si todo hubiera sido una gran mentira, un gran sueño. Yo… — Se había quedado dormido, tranquilo y plácido como hacía días que no lo hacía, su amigo estaba vivo. La calma y la paz habían regresado a él.

Su interlocutor se alistaba para irse a la playa a disfrutar con su amiga. Ese cambio de look lo hacía sentirse de cierta manera diferente, no era un gran cambio, simplemente se había cambiado el corte de cabello y había comprado ropa nueva, pero dejar atrás la imagen del Shuichi aniñado y triste lo hacía sentirse más seguro de sí mismo.

—Vaya Shuichi, ahora vayamos a correr —

— ¿A correr? —

—Si tienes que ejercitarte, ¿hace cuanto que no corres? —

—Tienes razón. —

—Bien entonces sígueme —

Noriko y Shuichi comenzaron su carrera por la playa, el chico se veía feliz y sonriente, estirando su cuerpo, ejercitándolo. Pareciera que su antiguo pasado se había desvanecido cual pesadilla se diluye en la conciencia al despertar. ¿Sería a caso que las cosas por fin le empezaban a salir bien al vocalista? Todo apuntaba a que si, así sería. De pronto su carrera se vio interrumpida al tropezar con alguien, después de todo si algo no había cambiado en Shuichi era su distracción y habitual despiste.

—Disculpe, no lo vi venir. — se disculpó el vocalista con el chico con quién chocó.

—No tienes por qué disculparte Shu —

—Eh, Sákuma, ¿eres tú? — preguntó atónito el vocalista, a los pocos segundos su amiga lo alcanzó al ver el pequeño percance sufrido

—Shuichi ¿estás bien?, ¿Ryuichi, qué haces aquí? —

—Kumagoro y yo queríamos venir de vacaciones ¿cierto? — El cantante señaló a su peludo acompañante rosado del cual no se separaba nunca.

—Bien, al parecer esto se pone interesante ¿no crees Shu? —

—Eh, esto, si, algo interesante. —

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿alguna sugerencia? ¿mentada de madre? ¿aplauso? ¿amenazas de muerte (no más por favor) ? ¿Amenazas de violación (esta fue nueva pero igual de perturbarte)? Todo es bienvenido en sus reviews, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.


	13. No te vayas

**Esta vez no voy a pedir perdón Gomen, se que merezco todos sus desprecios por tardar en actualizar pero los bloqueos de escritor son horribles ._. es horrible reescribir el capítulo 5 veces porque no te convence y al final toma un enfoque que no tenías planeado. Me gustó el resultado final, espero que a ustedes también. Necesito que me dejen sus impresiones para ver si cambiamos cosas, o dejamos otras, ¿Vale? Bueno ya estuvo de palabrería. Aquí está el capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: No te vayas**

Despertar era agradable para Shuichi. Hacía algo de tiempo que no iniciaba el día con una sonrisa y no era para menos. Había pasado una semana entera desde que Ryuichi Sakuma había entrado a su vida en el autoexilio propuesto por él mismo y las cosas iban tomando un rumbo excelente. La amistad que habían tenido antes era más una relación de maestro – alumno por parte de Shindou pero Sakuma siempre lo trató como su igual y esta segunda cara de la relación era la que cierto nuevo cantante estaba descubriendo ahora lejos de empresas, contratos, escenarios y micrófonos. Ahora solo eran Noriko, Ryuichi y él. El pasado se había ido lejos, se lo habían tragado las olas del mar y Eiri Yuki parecía ahora un recuerdo borroso en su historia. Ahora podía reír libremente junto a su ahora mentor. Además constantemente hablaba con su amigo Nakano y le había pedido de favor que tranquilizara a Mr. K y a Suguru, pero que por ningún motivo le revelara a Thoma que estaba en Hawii, y que regresaría pronto con un montón de ideas para el nuevo disco de Bad Luck. A veces desconectarse del mundo e ir a un lugar nuevo y desconocido es lo que los artistas necesitan antes de iniciar de nuevo con sus vidas artísticas, y claro en esta ocasión con una vida amorosa arreglada no habría mucho problema para iniciar de nuevo con el proceso creativo de un disco. Encendió el televisor sintonizando un noticiero mundial para ver qué es lo que pasaba.

—"Ye en otras noticias, el escritor japonés Eiri Yuki fue visto con una mujer durante la presentación de su nuevo libro, se veían muy bien juntos y muy cercanos, la pregunta es ¿dónde está el cantante de…" — Shuichi apagó el televisor, cielos, lo que menos necesitaba era contacto con ese autor de novelas románticas.

—Tan rápido me reemplazó, era de esperarse, nunca signifiqué algo para él. Nunca signifiqué algo, no entiendo por qué me dejo distraer por una estupidez de este tamaño. —

Shuichi se sentía mal. A pesar de haber dejado atrás su pasado, aun no asimilaba bien que su pasado con Eiri también se había esfumado. Y aunque ya lo había perdonado aún no lograba dejar de amarlo como antes. El ayer regresaba lentamente a su pasado y a su mente llegaban recuerdos difusos, gritos, lágrimas, una puerta cerrada, el sonido de teclas siendo presionadas en un estudio, olor a tabaco, sexo en la habitación, frases de amor que no eran contestadas, canciones de amor criticadas hasta el cansancio. Un golpe algo duro de asimilar para una persona de cierto modo "recién rehabilitada" de un desamor y un engaño. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás ahora más que nada necesitaba de esa fuerza que le había dado Noriko en la playa.

—Yo ya te perdoné, pero mejor aún ya me perdoné a mí mismo, esto ya se acabó Eiri tú puedes ver a quién quieras cuando quieras, ya no eres nadie en mi vida. — El monólogo mental fue interrumpido porque alguien tocó la puerta.

— ¡Suichi! ¡Shu! Ábreme, tu amigo Kumagoro viene a jugar contigo, ábreme Shu—

—Sakuma, ahora abro— Shuichi se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y directamente abrió la puerta

— ¡Suchan! — Saltó enérgicamente Ryuichi sobre el vocalista con un conejo de felpa en la mano

—Sakuma, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? —

—Déjate de formalidades Shu— De pronto el semblante infantil del cantante cambió por completo dando paso a alguien más maduro y en serio — Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no temas a llamarme así—

—Bueno Ryuichi, ¿qué haces tan temprano? —

—Kumagoro y yo vinimos a verte, mejor dicho vine a verte —

—Vale pero, ¿No es algo temprano? —

— No, es que bueno, me aburro y pues pensé en ti —

—Eres muy amable por considerarme —

—No es amabilidad, siempre estoy pensando en ti, así que, a jugar — Con esta última frase el cantante volvió a su aspecto infantil e inocente propio de su persona, aunque una de las frases le empezaba a hacer ruido a Shuichi "Siempre estoy pensando en ti". ¿Qué significaba eso?, a él también le importaba Sakuma, mejor dicho Ryuichi era su amigo pero sus ser se agitaba al tenerlo cerca.

—Tal vez es porque él es mi inspiración — Pensó Shuichi, la verdad no sería tan descabellado plantearlo así puesto que cuando estás frente a la persona que más admiras te sientes nervioso, quizá era la misma sensación en ese momento.

La tarde juntos fue placentera, Ida a los videojuegos, comer chucherías, paseos por el centro comercial, correr por el área comercial. Ryuichi hacía olvidar muy bien a Shu el bache creado con anterioridad y ahora con mayor fuerza que antes.

—Shu, tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no rentamos un bote y vamos a las islas cercanas —

—Me parece perfecto, pero ¿no has gastado demasiado en mí — El semblante del mayor volvió a cambiar radicalmente y se mostró serio pero complaciente

—Nunca es demasiado en ti— Ese comentario hizo que el de cabello rosado se sonrojara, nadie le había dicho eso, ni siquiera Eiri en sus momentos más románticos. No, Eiri jamás hubiera dicho algo como eso y la respuesta era fácil. Él no era romántico, pero Ryuichi, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—Haber haber, ahora me van a responder los dos ¿Dónde diablos se han metido? Los he estado llamando por horas y ¿cómo que van a rentar un bote sin mí? — Noriko apareció de la nada, y si se veía molesta, Ella había ido de vacaciones con Shuichi y pareciera que Ryuichi se estuviera robando a su invitado.

—Creo que Noriko se enojó —

—No Shu, déjame a mí, yo trataré de calmarla — Ese semblante otra vez, esa mirada profunda y ese tono de voz propios de la verdadera persona escondida en Ryuichi. Noriko tomó a Ryuichi y se lo llevó a parte, dejando a Shuichi viendo los botes para que eligiera alguno.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Ryuichi? —

— ¿Acaso no es obvio mi propósito? —

—No puedes enamorarte del chico —

—Lo lamento, ya lo hice y desde hace tiempo, además, él es libre ahora. Eiri ya se fue para él —

—Lo sé, pero es frágil y, tú no has amado a nadie desde Thoma…. —

—Pero eso quedó en el pasado, ahora quiero centrarme en él —

—Ryu, Shu aún está muy herido, se está recuperando —

—No quiero presionarlo a nada, lo quiero si, y quiero que se dé cuenta de lo que realmente pasa, Noriko, él hace que me vuelva serio por llamarlo de alguna manera, quiero volver a cantar cuando lo tengo cerca —

— ¿Cuándo lo decidiste? —

— ¿Huh? —

—Sí, ¿cuándo decidiste que querías a Shuichi? —

—eso ya lleva tiempo, desde el Tokyo Festival, cuando cantamos juntos, ese día me di cuenta que él era especial, aunque me callé todo este tiempo porque veía como era feliz al lado de ese —

—Tal vez eso le haga falta, solo sé cortés con él —

— ¡Yahoo! Entonces es un ¿si? —

—Yo no puedo negarme a decirte o a hacer algo que quieras hacer, solo que si le haces algo —

—No le haré nada, lo prometo. —

—Bien ahora vayamos a ese bote —

Ryuichi rentó un bote amplio para los 3 con visita guiada pudieron observar las islas, pero Ryuchi no prestó atención, ahora estaba enamorado y a sabiendas que él también fue herido en el pasado deseaba darse otra oportunidad con este vocalista, después de todo él también tenía derecho de amar. El paseo se sintió corto para los otros 2 pero no para Ryuichi.

—Shu, al atardecer me gusta ir a caminar por la playa, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

—Claro, ¿tú qué opinas Noriko? —

— Lo siento mis amores, yo iré al spa por un masaje así que disfruten la caminata ustedes —

—Bien, nos vemos a las 7 Ryu quiero darme un baño —

—Excelente nos veremos entonces. —

La impaciencia es una virtud y aunque no faltaba mucho para la hora, cuando descubres que estás perdidamente enamorado de alguien cuentas los segundos como si fueran horas para volver a ver a tu persona especial, eso mismo pasaba con Ryuichi. Había estado enamorado de Shuichi desde hacía algo de tiempo. No se había atrevido a contarle sus sentimientos porque sabía de su relación con Eiri. Con el tiempo había aprendido a convertirse en un amigo para él. Sacando su lado juguetón e infantil mientras reprimía ese lado serio que también podía ser romántico solamente mostrado a la hora de cantar. Bien el momento había llegado por primera vez había decidido dejar a Kumagoro en casa. No lo necesitaba. Quería ser él mismo estando frente a Shuichi. Quería ser el apasionado cantante con él. Estaba decidido. El cantante caminó hasta llegar a la puerta del peli rosa y tocó suavemente la puerta

—¿Quién? —

—Soy yo, Ryuichi —

—Ah, ahora salgo. — El corazón le dio un vuelco. Shuichi iba a salir con él. No debía arruinarlo, tal vez esta era su única oportunidad para acercársele de una manera diferente. Debía actuar con cautela.

—Hola Ryuichi, ¿nos vámos? — Esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa lo había cautivado hacía dos años atrás cuando lo conoció. Verdaderamente nunca se había olvidado de sus sentimientos, simplemente los había ocultado y mantenido bajo llave para no levantar sospecha alguna. Después de todo ¿qué podía salir mal?

—Excelente — Esa mirada seductora no era propia de él, no del todo y eso causó inquietud en el vocalista de bad luck

— ¿Te pasa algo?, te noto diferente, y ¿Kumagoro? —

—No recuerdo haber invitado a Kumagoro a este paseo por la playa, ¿acaso lo invitaste tú? —

—No, pero, es extraño, nunca te separas de él —

—Esta vez solo quise estar contigo — Esa respuesta ruborizó al peli rosa, no se esperaba eso de Ryuichi, pero conociéndolo sería otra de sus bromas, no se lo imaginaba de él. Ambos cantantes caminaron por la playa distrayéndose. Shuichi corrió incitando a Ryuichi a que lo persiguiera y así fue. La vena infantil de ambos cantantes salió a flote jugando en la playa, aventándose arena, mojándose mutuamente hasta que Ryuichi tacleó a Shu y terminó encima de él viendo profundamente sus ojos

— ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy lindos? —

—jeje, no, nadie me lo ha dicho —

—Pues ahora lo sabes — Ryuichi cerró sus ojos y acercó su cara a Shuichi indudablemente iba a besarlo pero Shuichi pudo evadir el beso y hacer a un lado a su mentor. Se separó de él y miró hacia la playa. No esperaba eso de Ryuichi. No en este momento recién rehabilitado, recién curado del dolor.

— ¿Qué pasa Ryuichi? —

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? — Dijo el cantante de Nittle grasper. Se acercó a Shuichi y puso una mano en su hombro. Le transmitió calidez, confianza, seguridad.

—No entiendo lo que pasa. —

—Yo sí, Shuichi, me gustas, desde hace mucho tiempo. Tenía pensado decírtelo un poco después pero en vista que adelanté las cosas más vale hablar y aclararte lo que pasa. No hablé antes por tu relación con Eiri y quise callarlo. Pero después de estos días no puedo. No puedo. Soy el Ryuichi que canta contigo, el serio, el maduro. Solo contigo puedo ser así, Déjame protegerte, cuidarte, quererte. — Shuichi no lo miró, al contrario, clavó sus ojos en el piso, se sentía diferente, la brisa marina acariciaba su piel y el viento movía sus cabellos, La compañía de Ryuichi no le era mala, al contrario era agradable y le quería, como se quiere a un amigo cercano, a un maestro. Había aprendido tanto de él en este tiempo. Habían cantado juntos y habían recorrido Asia un par de veces. Le costaba creer el peso de aquella confesión.

—No lo sé, Yo… yo tengo miedo Ryuichi. Acabo de salir de una relación difícil y pasé por un dolor muy grande. No sé si sea correcto iniciar una nueva relación con alguien a quién he visto como mi maestro, mi amigo— Ryuichi lo interrumpió mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del menor y con la otra mano sujetaba una de sus manos.

—Eso lo tengo presente, déjame ser quién te ayude a borrar por completo ese espectro que te ronda, déjame curar tus heridas. Si quieres tiempo te lo daré, el que sea necesario, te protegeré cuando regreses a NG Records pero primero necesito saber algo. — Shuichi tembló, no estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —

— ¿Me darías una oportunidad. — Shuichi se separó de él y se adentró un poco a la costa para que el agua mojara sus pies. Sin dirigir la mirada a Ryuichi comenzó a analizar las cosas y le dijo

— Quiero creerte, quiero creer que estará bien, pero no sé. Sé que eres sincero y sé que me quieres, pero yo no sé qué es lo que siento. Tal vez mañana, tal vez mañana entienda que pasa por mi mente. Siempre has estado ahí y yo realmente no sé qué decir, digo siempre te he admirado y en la preparatoria te amaba sin razón pero como se ama a un ídolo. Espero que no sea muy tarde cuando piense las cosas, pero esta noche no sé lo que pasa. Yo no sé qué decir. — Ryuichi no se acercó, lo observó un poco y le preguntó

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a concederme una oportunidad, cuando hayas aclarado tu mente? — El corazón de Shuichi tembló, sabía que debía pensar bien las cosas, pero también entendía que Ryuichi siempre estaba ahí, siempre había estado ahí para él. Tal vez era precipitado

— No estoy listo, pero cuando crea en mí, crea que se que va a pasar conmigo, entonces tendré una respuesta— Ryuichi no contestó simplemente asintió y se dio la vuelta. Shuichi lo sintió alejarse y dentro de él una sensación de vacío quiso llamarlo pero su garganta no lo dejó. La preocupación naciente lo abrazaba, la garganta se le anudaba y en sus ojos la tristeza era reflejada. Caminó unos pasos y atinó a tomarle la mano.

—No te vayas. —

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Ryuichi intrigado, lo miraba frágil y sintió deseos de abrazarlo, Shuichi le había mostrado muchas facetas pero nunca una como esta, no reprimió su deseo y estrechó ese cuerpo contra el suyo, sintió su calor y alivió su pena de sentirse rechazado.

—Yo…yo — Shuichi titubeaba, quería decir mucho pero a la vez nada, fue interrumpido por Ruichi quién con voz serena lo calmó diciendo:

—Shh, no tienes que decir nada. Me lo dirás cuando estés listo —

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo por esta vez, mis clases de literatura son cada vez más pesadas y les pido un poquito de comprensión. Todo esto es por tratar de darles capítulos de mayor calidad. Bueno un review se agradece, pero agradezco mucho más el que hayan tenido la molestia de leer hasta aquí, esto es lo que me satisface. Bueno sean felices y nos leemos la próxima vez =)**


	14. Lo merezco

Y pasadas las festividades de año nuevo, una recuperación en el hospital, mi semestre terminado les dejo el capítulo 14. Tómenlo como mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo, entre mis propósitos está tener más tiempo para escribirles y traerles más rápido continuaciones de calidad, espero les guste y los dejo con este capítulo

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Lo merezco**

Hiroshi Nakano estaba de pie frente al edificio de NG Records, le había pedido a Mr. K que lo encontrara lo antes posible en ese lugar. En menos de 10 minutos una lujosa camioneta se detuvo frente al guitarrista y lo hizo pasar. Dentro estaba Mr. K, aun le afectado por la pérdida de Shuichi, a pesar de ser su carácter frío y duro hacia él, le estimaba y le estimaba demasiado. Probablemente era uno de los más afectados con la repentina desaparición del cantante pues había aprendido a verlo como su amigo, su compañero. Cuando Nakano lo había llamado esa mañana, su reciente entusiasmo y efusividad lo intrigó en ese momento, si bien Hiroshi era el más deprimido con la supuesta muerte del cantante, este repentino cambio de ánimo solo podía deberse a una sola cosa.

— ¿Dónde está el chico? —

— Mr. K, ¿cómo lo supo? —

— Tú mejor amigo, "the pinkie boy is dead", ¿por qué otra cosa estarías tan feliz?— Nakano lo miró, para ser su manager los conocía demasiado bien. Sonrío levemente y se quitó las gafas, incitando a Nakano a que le dijera lo que pasaba.

—Él me llamó anoche, está vivo y está bien— La emoción contenida en su cara era evidente más sin embargo Mr. K no mostró mejoría alguna, necesitaba saber más.

— ¿Dónde y con quién está? —

— Esto, yo no lo sé, no me lo dijo —

— Hay que ir por él, rastrearé la llamada y…—

—No, no puedo permitirlo. Shuichi está en un viaje de sanación, las cosas con Yuki lo hicieron colapsar, Mr. K hay cosas que él aún no supera, como lo de Ask, él ahora está bien, volverá pronto. Dijo que lo llamaría cuando fuera a regresar. —

—Bien, debemos avisar a Thoma de esto —

—Eso fue otra cosa que me pidió, no quiere que Seguchi se entere de esto, porque se lo dirá a Yuki, y Shu quiere alejarse de él por completo, me pidió que solo lo supiera el equipo de Bad Luck, me falta decirle a Suguru, por favor ¿podría decírselo a Sakano? —

—Yes —

El auto se detuvo un segundo y el tecladista de la banda subió a la camioneta. Ahora estaban ahí dos de los miembros originales de Bad Luck. Hiroshi le contó el suceso de la llamada y Suguru se sintió aliviado. Miró a Nakano mientras unas fervientes ganas de abrazar al guitarrista se apoderaban de él.

—Shindou está con vida, ¿podría ser esto mejor? Ya podemos estar tranquilos— comentó el tripulante de menor edad.

— Pero no podemos dormirnos en los laureles, hay que preparar su regreso — El manager intervino. Quería un regreso en grande de la banda, sin embargo el guitarrista intervino

— No, creo que lo mejor es esperar a Shuichi para saber que hacer, de seguro trae un montón de ideas nueva, además se supone que estamos de vacaciones, unas vacaciones muy ajetreadas—

—Creo que Nakano tiene razón, además no sabemos si Shindou quiera usar las canciones que compuso en su periodo oscuro—

—Well kids, necesito arreglar unos asuntos, tendré que dejarlos aquí, los veré cuando tengan más noticias de Shindou— Los músicos bajaron en una avenida, cerca de la casa de Nakano. El guitarrista miró a su compañero, hacía algunos días atrás lo había besado, pero no había hablado con él al respecto. ¿Qué había pensado?, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué sentía? No podía quedarse con la duda.

—Suguru, tengo que preguntarte algo — El chico tembló al ver a su compañero, lo quería y no iba a negarlo, trataría de luchar por él, pero cómo hacerlo, si él apenas era un niño en esas cuestiones. Nunca se había enamorado de alguien.

—Dime Nakano— Desvió su mirada al suelo, no podía con esa presión en sus hombros, su espina dorsal era recorrida por escalofríos y las manos le temblaban, quería decir tanto y a la vez nada. Cuando no sabes lo que sientes difícilmente puedes lidiar con eso, precisamente era lo que pensaba el tecladista en ese momento.

—Yo quería disculparme, por darte ese beso, no debí haberte incomodado, yo, lo lamento. —

—No tienes que disculparte, yo, bueno, no sé como decírtelo, yo… — Fujisaki no encontraba las palabras precisas, trataba de mirarlo pero no podía sostener sus ojos en él, dentro de él sentía como su estómago daba un vuelco, su garganta se cerró y no pudo articular palabra, sus piernas temblaban. Cuando el guitarrista se percató del estado emocional del tecladista se sintió un criminal, un jugador, lo había ilusionado aunque no lo hizo con la intención de dañarlo.

—Fujisaki, tu estás enamorado de mi ¿cierto? — El chico se ruborizó hasta las orejas, bajó la mirada como si pudiera esconderla entre la tierra, tímidamente buscó la mano del guitarrista y la estrechó mientras asentía con la cabeza, Hiro pudo sentir la calidez de su persona, pequeña, frágil, tenue, justo como era Ayaka, ellos eran tan semejantes que en otras circunstancias él habría escogido a Suguru, pero amaba a la chica con todo su ser y Suguru era su amigo, su compañero.

—Discúlpame Suguru, yo, realmente lo lamento— Suguru soltó la mano de Nakano abruptamente y algo en él se quebró.

—No, no hay necesidad de disculparse, yo sé que tú y Ayaka están saliendo y que la amas— Estaba fingiendo, necesitaba crearse la mentira de que era fuerte para que Nakano no se preocupara por él.

—Suguru tú eres especial para mi, pero no puedo. — Hiro lo abrazó, Fujisaki intentó repeler el abrazo pero al final cedió, después de todo, lo quería. Saber que no sería correspondido lo golpeaba fuertemente y sus ojos no dudaron en llover, Hiro lo estrechó a él y dejó que se desahogara. Después de todo, él también había sufrido antes por amor, su historia con Ayaka no se había escrito sola, también habían tenido sus baches, por eso lo entendió. La noche consumió el lugar, el tiempo y el sueño cubrió a los habitantes, todos durmieron por igual, todos soñaron con el porvenir, todos.

Cierto cantante acababa de despertar de un extraño sueño, estaba Eiri, frío y punzocortante como siempre lo fue, un amante quién le enseñó el valor de los sentimientos por alguien a base de llanto y dolor. La persona más importante para él. Shindou Shuichi podía ver a su ex pareja en una vitrina de cristal lejos de si, lo sentía a millas de distancia pero en la misma habitación. Tan engreído, tan egoísta, como siempre fue solo que ahora ya no le hacía daño. ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? No lo sabía. Miró a su alrededor y vio un peluche color rosa con la forma de un conejo. Kumagoro representaba ahora más de lo que pudo representar en el pasado dando pie a un posible futuro prometedor. ¿Era acaso un símbolo del capítulo cerrado con Yuki Eiri y el inicio de unas notas musicales al lado de Sakuma Ryuichi? Probablemente. Habían pasado ya algunos cuantos días después de la declaración de Ryuichi y a pesar de que habían cruzado miradas y palabras junto a Noriko, no había una respuesta por parte del vocalista de Bad Luck. Ya no era su ídolo, ese por quién babeaba mientras veía los videos de Nittle Grasper, ni tampoco su maestro a la hora de verlo cantar en vivo, mucho menos el compañero de compañía en NG. Las cosas habían cambiado, sin duda tampoco era el amigo entrañable pues se había convertido en alguien que le tendía la mano para sacarlo completamente del hoyo donde estaba y abrirle su corazón para que morara en él. Ryuichi estaba enamorado de él y despertaba en Shindou sentimientos confusos. Sabía que le tenía un cariño evidente pero ¿podría acaso ese cariño convertirse en la pieza faltante en su interior? ¿Podría Ryuchi transformarse en más que un amante como lo fue Eiri en el pasado y curar esas heridas que se resistían a sanar provocadas por la soledad?

Sonó la puerta de la habitación, aún era algo temprano pero Shuichi ya estaba levantado, se había dado una ducha y había preparado su equipaje, esa noche debía dejar el hotel para volver a su vida en Japón. El cantante se apresuró a abrir la puerta. No se esperó ver a su colega del otro lado del portal.

─Buenos días Shuichi─

─Hola Ryuichi, ¿quieres pasar? ─ Su voz denotaba algo de duda, pues verlo lo inquietaba.

─No, preferiría que me acompañaras a desayunar, hay un restaurant cerca de aquí, ¿te apetece?─

─amm, yo, si, vamos─ Sakuma llevó al peli rosa a un restaurant frente al mar, desayunaron tranquilamente sin tocar temas sentimentales. Acabada la comida Shuichi decidió ir a la playa por última vez, Ryuichi no dudó en acompañarlo pues sabía que los momentos al lado de ese niño eran sumamente especiales para él y aunque la incertidumbre lo estaba matando por dentro, reflejaba un semblante tranquilo para que Shuichi entrara en confianza y no se sintiera intimidado. Shuichi corrió a mojarse los pies, a sentir por última vez el agua tibia de Hawái, entonces miró a Sakuma qué estaba pensativo sentado frente al mar, se veía serio. Ryuichi rara vez se mostraba serio fuera del escenario, para él la vida era como un juego enorme y permanente, pero esta vez estaba diferente, callado. Con las manos en la barbilla y la mirada perdida. Shuichi salió del mar un poco y se sentó al lado de Sakuma, lo miró y le dijo:

─ ¿En qué piensas?─

─ En ti, en mí, en la gente, en la vida, en NG─

─No deberías preocuparte por cosas que no puedes controlar─

─No me preocupo Shu, simplemente pienso en que mañana estaremos de vuelta en Japón, volveremos a NG records, Noriko y yo empezaremos a grabar el nuevo disco de Nittle Grasper y tú volverás con Eiri, es todo─ Esas palabras se clavaron en la mente de Shuichi, no había tenido tiempo de reflexionar las cosas, en los últimos años se había hospedado en la casa de Eiri, y estaba seguro que no quería volver ahí. No quería pensar en un reencuentro con él, se sentía frágil aun, sin fuerza suficiente, después lo miró, ahí estaba, tan cerca de él, tan perfecto. No dudó en tomarlo de la mano, Ryuichi sonrío.

—Sabes, sobre lo que te dije antes, no es necesario que me des una respuesta, podré entender si decides darme una negativa, pero evítame esa pena —

—Ya lo pensé y tomé mi decisión— Ryuichi se paralizó, sabía que el momento de la respuesta sería difícil, pero no imaginó que sería tan rápido. El cantante se puso de pie y le dio frente al peli rosa, le dio un último vistazo y pudo comprobar que no era el mismo. Este viaje lo había cambiado y se notaba en su aspecto, en su mirada. Entendía el episodio por el que acababa de pasar y sentía por el una profunda admiración.

—Te escucho Shu—

—Mañana regresamos a Japón, tienes razón, pero no tiene que ser igual. Regresaremos a NG, pero ya no volveré con Eiri, ya no estaré atormentado porque estaré contigo Ryuichi, quiero estar contigo, elijo quererte. Tú has estado siempre para mi y yo para ti, has sido el chico que soñó conmigo y mucho tiempo soñé con estar a tu lado, y yo ya no quiero perder eso. He recorrido muchas millas en el mundo y he sentido lo que es llorar por amor. Pero nunca la paz, la felicidad y la alegría que siento a tu lado y que se vieron aumentadas en estos días. Ryuichi Sakuma, quiero formar un nosotros contigo. — Ryuichi se acercó a él lentamente y lo abrazó, tomó su mentón y lo besó con una calidez que invitaban a su nueva pareja a no querer separase. De todos modos ¿por qué separarse si el dolor había sido borrado? Lo merecían, merecían esa felicidad, esa relación, ese momento. Se merecían el uno al otro.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?


	15. Frente a frente

**Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación del fic, que poco a poco llega a su final. Espero les esté gustando el rumbo que va tomando la historia, pero descuiden, aun tengo reservadas algunas sorpresas para esta trama, sin más por el momento me despido y ojalá disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Frente a frente**

Eiri Yuki despertó. El sudor en su frente y su respiración entrecortada eran pruebas irrefutables de lo mal que lo había pasado en la noche. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol naciente, buscando tranquilidad, buscando serenidad. Pero no encontró más que el recordatorio de su soledad en aquel hospital. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que fue ingresado en aquel nosocomio, tratando de sanar las heridas que le habían propinado en el bar la noche que leyó el diario de Shuichi. Su cuerpo ya mostraba una gran mejoría, era cuestión de horas para que el médico lo valorara y lo diera de alta más sin embargo el escritor sentía todavía un gran dolor por dentro. Un dolor que no sanaría pronto, un dolor que posiblemente se extinguiría hasta que su vida se apagara, una aflicción que lo acompañaría hasta que recobrara a su amante.

Afuera del cuarto esperaba su cuñado, Seguchi, el gran magnate dueño de la compañía NG Records, cofundador del prestigiado grupo de rock Nittle Grasper, el multimillonario empresario ganador de premios por figura del año que se sentía poco menos que basura por la desaparición de una de sus estrellas más grandes, su pequeña mina de oro. En parte sabía que la culpa de la desaparición del chico era de él, no podía culpar de todo a su amado Eiri. El rubio tecladista decidió entrar al cuarto del escritor y al verlo sintió algo de alivio. Físicamente su cuñado ya estaba sanado aunque su mirada detonara la desolación por la que estaba pasando

—Eiri, ¿cómo te encuentras? —

Pero el rubio no le contestó, seguía mirando al vacío mientras apretaba la sábana con los puños, estaba afligido y le costaba aceptar la realidad. Había perdido la mitad de la conciencia desde su ingreso al hospital.

—Thoma, no sé que voy a hacer ahora, ¿alguna noticia sobre él? —

—Ninguna, la detective que contrataste fue muy poco eficiente—

—Yo leí su diario—

—Eiri, ¿encontraste algo?—

—Él tomó la desición de irse, de acabar con su vida. Pero no me rendiré, algo dentro de mi me dice que no lo hizo Thoma, me niego a perderlo—

—Eiri, por favor, ahora dime ¿en que pensabas cuando te metiste en esa pelea?—

—Yo, yo debo pagar por todo el daño que le he hecho, debo sufrir para lavarme y poder volver a ser digno de él Thoma—

—Eiri, tu ya sufriste demasiado, ¿no fue suficiente todo tu pasado?—

—Un pasado que se repetirá si no lo encuentro, Thoma, amo a ese niño más que a mi vida — Las lágrimas del escritor comenzaron a derramarse sin ningún pudor. Thoma se acercó a él y lo abrazó, quería decirle tantas cosas pero su garganta no se lo permitió. En parte sabía que Eiri tenía razón, él le había causado mucho daño a Shindou pero no era lo que él necesitaba, no debía pagar por de esa manera por sus errores.

—Lo encontraremos, ahora hay que alistarte, te darán de alta el día de hoy, toma un baño y cámbiate de ropa, vendré por ti en una hora. — Seguchi salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su auto, mientras caminaba su teléfono sonó

—Mr. K, ¿alguna novedad?—

—Si Mr. Thoma, lo encontramos — Esas palabras causaron un revuelo en él y lo dejaron mudo, por un segundo el mundo se detuvo y creyó lo peor. Lo encontraron, ¿muerto?, no quería aceptar esa realidad, no ahora que Eiri acababa de despertar. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y gruesas gotas de sudor se deslizaban desde su frente hasta sus mejillas, la angustia comenzaba a carcomerlo y le presión no lo dejaba hablar.

— Mr. Thoma, are you there? —

—Si, aquí estoy. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—

—He is alive y está bien, viene de regreso a Japón, Nakano logró comunicarse con él, vendrá a la compañía mañana temprano. —

—Excelente noticia, se lo comunicaré a Eiri—

—Mr. Thoma, el pidió que no se le comunicara al señor Yuki, por alguna razón no quiere que se entere que ya llegó—

—Pero Eiri merece saberlo, después de todo lo que pasó—

—Esa fue su única petición y creo que debemos respetarla. —

—Está bien, no se lo diré, tal vez también sea lo mejor para Eiri en este momento—

—Es correcto Mr. Thoma, bueno lo dejo, tengo que recoger al Pinky boy al aeropuerto en un rato más. —

Mr. K fue claro al respecto, por alguna razón Shuichi no deseaba ver a Eiri y era respetable. El francotirador se reunió con el equipo de bad luck. Esa tarde Nakano les había comunicado todo lo que había hablado con Shuichi sobre su regreso. Ellos se entusiasmaron con su llegada, inclusive el menor de los Uesugi estaba enterado de la llegada del menor, pero prometió guardar silencio. También estaba desconcertado por ese repentino cambio de actitud de Shuichi, sabía que el menor debía estar enojado con su hermano, pero no como para dejarlo ir. Ahora estaban todos reunidos en el aeropuerto. Esperando a que el avión de Shuichi llegara.

—Y bien, ¿a que hora llegará Shuichi? —

—No lo sabemos Tatsuha, deja de ser tan impaciente—

—Pero es que ya me harté llevamos una hora aquí—

—Maybe el vuelo se retrasó — Mientras Tatsuha, Sakano y Mr. K discutían sobre el vuelo de Shuichi, Nakano miró al tecladista del grupo. Estaba ahí, parado con la mirada en el suelo y un semblante demasiado nostálgico. Le dolía saber que era el causante de su tristeza y le dolía más saber que no podía hacer mucho por hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Mr. K, iré a buscar algo para beber ¿quieren algo? —

—No gracias, Hiro, solo no tardes demasiado por si llega Shuichi—

—Entendido, ¿Suguru, me acompañas? — El chico solo asintió y caminó en silencio del lado de su amigo, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual. Estaba herido, de pronto una mano se estrechó a la suya transmitiéndole un poco de calor que tanta falta le hacía.

—Hey Suguru, no te pongas así. Sé que tu cariño por mi es muy grande pero yo no soy el indicado para ti—

—No, no me digas eso, por favor, no hagas más grande el dolor— Hiro lo abrazó. No sabía como lidiar con el problema, pero tampoco iba a huir de él. Suguru significaba mucho para él y aunque no se lo demostrara su estima era alta. Fujusaki intentó deshacer el abrazo pero no pudo, después de todo seguía siendo un niño.

—Sabes Hiro, siempre supe que me darías una negativa, tú estás tan feliz con Ayaka y yo, bueno, yo soy un chico—

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, si yo me enamoré de Ayaka fue otras razones y ya te lo dije, en otras circunstancias te habría escogido a ti, pero yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, prefiero conservarte de amigo para toda la vida y poder amarte así para siempre que estropearlo con un romance que se pueda terminar. — Esas palabras se encajaron en el corazón de Fujisaki y fue cuando lo entendió. Si amaba tanto a Hiro como decía debía respetar su decisión y amarlo para siempre de la manera que se lo propuso. Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero no de la manera en la que él lo habría presentido. Entonces sonrió.

—Hey chicos, venga, que el avión de Shuichi ya llegó— El hermano menor de los Uesugi les gritó, Hiro rompió el abrazo y fue corriendo hacia donde Mr. K, Fujisaki por su parte caminó lento y con la mirada gacha.

— ¿Lo amas cierto?—

—No molestes Tatsuha—

—Suguru, te conozco desde que éramos niños, algún tiempo fuimos mejores amigos, sé como te sientes—

—No, tú no entiendes nada—

—Ahora que Shuichi regresó, Hiro volverá a darle toda la atención y tu mi querido amigo volverás a los teclados, simplemente, como antes. —

—Eso ya lo sé— Tatsuha pasó su mano por los hombros de Fujisaki —Y si quieres puedo ser yo quién se quede a tu lado, después de todo, somos algo así como familia ¿no? — ¿Tatsuha Uesugi estaba siendo amable?, sin duda algo había cambiado en él. Desde que formaba parte de Bad Luck su actitud no era la misma y había dejado de ser un tanto infantil para centrarse más en su vida, tal vez era lo que se le conocía como madurar.

—Gracias Tatsuha— Los chicos se reunieron frente a una de las puertas de llegada del aeropuerto, se veía mucha gente salir pero nadie conocido, de pronto entre la multitud vieron salir a Noriko quién se veía algo estresada por el viaje y detrás de ella apareció Ryuichi tomando de la mano a Shuichi, ambos iban con gafas oscuras, Ryuichi traía una gorra para perderse entre la gente y Shuichi estaba tan cambiado que costaba reconocerlo.

—¡Shuichi!—

—¡Hiro!—

El vocalista soltó a su novio y corrió a abrazar a su mejor amigo, Nakano lo estrechó fuertemente hacia él, Suguru y Mr. K se acercaron también y lo recibieron de manera cordial, Tatsuha por su parte fue corriendo con Ryuchi para recibirlo, siendo ignorado por el cantante, después de todo, nunca lo correspondería.

—Shuichi nos diste a todos un susto mortal—

—Je, lo siento, debí haber avisado antes, todo fue idea de Noriko—

—Así es chicos, yo fui quién me llevé a Shuichi—

—And Look, lo trajiste completamente cambiado—

—jejeje, el cambio fue idea mía. Ahora soy un cantante nuevo— Ryuichi se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó por la espalda dejando desconcertados a los presentes y haciendo que Tatsuha se desmayara en ese momento—

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Shuichi? — P

—Bueno Hiro, es que Ryuichi y yo—

—Shuichi y yo ahora somos pareja, es todo—

—Well, well and Mr. Yuki? — En ese instante Ryuichi le lanzó una mirada asesina a Mr. K por haber nombrado a ese hombre, Shuichi tomó un poco de aire y contestó

—Lo mio con él se acabó—

—Ahora está conmigo y no volverá a pasar nada malo por su culpa—

—Bueno, bueno chicos, yo estoy cansada y quiero dormir, Ryuichi tu también deberías irte a dormir, mañana hay que ir a NG para empezar a trabajar—

—De acuerdo Noriko— Shuichi sonrió, en Sakuma aún había esa aura de niño que lo había cautivado de cierta manera.

— ¿A dónde irás Shuichi— El pelir rosa hizo una cara de desapruebo y le contestó a su novio

— Tengo que ir a casa de Yuki por mis cosas, después de eso me iré al que era mi departamento o a casa de mis padres o no sé, veré dónde quedarme—

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa Shuichi, además hay cosas que hablar—

—Está bien Hiro, ¿no tienes problemas con eso Ryu?—

—No, descuida, bueno, nos vemos mañana, yo te llamo. — Sakuma se despidió de Shuichi con un tierno beso en los labios. Todos salieron del aeropuerto y Shuichi se detuvo a ver la luna. Estaba llena, tan grande, tan luminosa. Respiró profundamente y sonrió, se sentía feliz de estar en casa, con los suyos. Esa misma luna era vista desde el cuarto de hospital de Eiri. El escritor estaba ya vestido en uno de sus lujosos trajes y se disponía a salir del hospital. A pesar de que Thoma iría por él se las ingenió para salir antes y tomar un taxi. No quería ver a su cuñado. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, sin duda iría a su casa, pondría un poco de orden y trataría de descansar. Necesitaba fuerzas para reanudar la búsqueda de Shuichi. El rubio escritor tomó un taxi para llegar lo más rápido a su casa. Encendió un cigarrillo y miró el encendedor, ahí estaba de nuevo esa foto junto a él. Tan cálido, tan animado, hasta en fotografías su ánimo era contagioso. El rubio se limitó a sonreír. Bajó del taxi, pagó la tarifa y fue directamente a su casa. Cuando llegó a su vivienda algo lo conmocionó, la puerta principal no tenía el seguro puesto. El rubio entró a la casa ferozmente, si estaba siendo víctima de un asalto, no permitiría que le robaran sus cosas. Eiri se dirigió directamente a su habitación y abrió la puerta de un golpe, la luz estaba encendida y al divisar quién estaba adentro retrocedió unos pasos.

—Shuichi— Ahí estaba su amante, quién le dedicó una mirada fría, el chico estaba recogiendo sus cosas, frente a él había una maleta donde estaba su ropa, su almohada, todo. Eiri sonrío mientras sentía que una gran carga le era quitada de sus hombros y el vacío de su corazón se llenaba lentamente.

—Hola Eiri, disculpa la intromisión, pero he venido por mis cosas— El rubio trató de acercarse, pero Shuichi retrocedió.

— ¿Qué pasa?, me tenías demasiado preocupado—

—Ja, ¿preocupado? ¿Tú, preocupado por mí? No me hagas reír—

—Shuichi yo…—

—Nada, En dos años no me demostraste el más mínimo interés, yo ya no puedo, mejor dicho, no quiero. Ya te dejaré en paz, me voy de tu vida. —

—Shuichi escúchame—

—No, escúchame tú a mi, ya se acabó Eiri, se acabó, muchas veces me dijiste que si no me gustaba que me fuera y es exactamente lo que voy a hacer—

—Mientes, tú me amas—

—Amarte, eso hice por dos años, pero no más. Ahora estoy con alguien más— Esas palabras dejaron frío a Eiri, ¿su Koi, con alguien más? ¿Era acaso una broma? No, no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Eiri se acercó violentamente a él y trató de besarlo a la fuerza pero Shuichi lo empujó rechazando el beso

—No más Eiri, si quieres a alguien con quién acostarte busca a alguien más yo ya no estoy para jueguitos— Y sin más que decir tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa, Eiri lo miró. Una parte de él acababa de vivir, su chico estaba vivo, pero esa misma parte se quemaba lentamente, acababa de ser rechazado de una manera fría. Pero no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, Shuichi iba a regresar. Porque siempre lo hacía, siempre regresaba a él.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Reclamos? Sean libres de comentar, un saludo y nos vemos pronto :D


	16. Puntos en contra

**Hola**

**Bueno hoy vengo a dejarles este capítulo y también les quiero agradecer el interés por la historia, ¿qué si Eiri se quedará con Shu? ¿Qué si Shu eligirá a Ryu? No lo sé, bueno si lo sé pero me reservaré algunas sorpresas. Gracias por los Reviews y aquí les dejo el capítulo **

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Puntos en contra **

El corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte, casi podía sentirlo salirse de su pecho. No podía creer que su alma lo traicionara de esa manera, ver al escritor turbó su ser. Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó considerablemente, comenzó a sudar, las palabras amenazaban con quedarse enterradas en su garganta, sus ojos sin duda se derrumbarían en llanto y en su cara sus músculos luchaban por no esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad al volverlo a ver. En su interior, la sangre le hervía, una parte de él quería huir del lugar, su conciencia sentía una indignación de proporciones gigantescas combinada con coraje y un poco de resentimiento, pero su corazón se sentía aliviado, quería correr y abrazarlo, quería sentirse parte de él de nuevo. No podía dejar de amarlo de la noche a la mañana, no podía simplemente, además ahora estaba con Ryuichi, quién le profesaba un amor puro y sincero. Shuichi se detuvo en el parque dónde todo había comenzado y buscó la misma banca donde él estaba sentado la noche que conoció a Eiri.

— ¿Qué haré?, no puedo volver con él, no puedo. Si volviera sería lo mismo, volvería a llorar y no quiero, prometí no volver a dejarme pisotear, además yo ya lo perdoné, él ya se fue. — Y sus ojos comenzaron a llover tenuemente, las palabras que le había dicho el escritor lo hacían dudar demasiado. Ese rubio escritor engreído y vanidoso preocupándose por él era tan inverosímil como el fin del mundo a manos de un oso de peluche gigante. ¿Y si realmente había cambiado?, no, las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana y menos alguien tan orgulloso como él. La última frase que le dijo confirmó que nunca cambiaría "Tú me amas", era cierta, pero dejaba en claro el tipo de persona orgullosa, vanidosa y egocéntrica que era Yuki. La furia comenzó a escalar por su cuerpo, subió por sus tobillos y se enrolló en sus piernas, acariciando su abdomen y llegando hasta su cuello. Era como si fuera un recordatorio de todos los lugares que Eiri había besado, usado y desechado. Entonces recordó sus días tormentosos, pero ahora con la cabeza fría, ya no se deprimiría por que no era amado por Yuki, ya lo había perdonado y no retrocedería. La briza nocturna hizo que sintiera algo de frío, desvió su mirada del cielo y pudo admirar una muñequera que portaba en su mano derecha. Se despojó de ella y la miró.

"—Toma, la traía puesta en mi primer concierto junto a Nittle Grasper— Ryuichi le puso una muñequera de cuero algo gastada a Shuichi, era de color negro con rastros de estar maltratada por el tiempo, pero sin duda era especial.

—Pero Ryuichi, es algo demasiado especial como para tenerlo yo—

—Tonterías, nada es más especial que tú. ¿Estás realmente seguro que quieres estar conmigo?— Shuichi lo abrazó y le robó un beso ligero, breve como el instante que compartían antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto."

Shuichi sonrío, ya no estaba solo, tenía a Ryuichi y aunque el cantante de Nittle Grasper podía ser demasiado infantil lo hacía sentir seguro. Junto a él era la persona centrada y madura que se mostraba frente a la audiencia. Él Ryuichi del que se había enamorado en la secundaria. De pronto unas manos conocidas taparon sus ojos. El chico sonrío y apartó la mano de su mirada.

—Hiro, te dije que iría a tu casa —

—Son más de las once de la noche, quién sabe cuanto tiempo has estado sentado aquí—

—Vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo. ¿Podría quedarme esta noche en tu casa? Mañana buscaré un nuevo departamento. —

—Está bien, no hay problema, siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa— Hiro ayudó a Shuichi a cargar su equipaje y juntos emprendieron la caminata hacia la casa del guitarrista. Era evidente que Shuichi necesitaba pensar mucho, pero ya no se atormentaría. Ahora estaba con sus amigos, con su novio, con su carrera, se había rencontrado a si mismo y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le quitara eso de nuevo.

—Bien Shu, hemos llegado, ahora explícame, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza cuando decidiste suicidarte?—

—Je, fue tonto lo sé, espera— Shuichi comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas y sacó su diario, lo hojeó un poco, sonrío y se lo entregó a Nakano.

—No me apetece contarte lo que pasó, sería algo doloroso, así que mejor léelo por ti mismo. — El guitarrista comenzó a leer detenidamente.

—También tienes que explicarme tu romance con Ryuichi—

—De eso ya hablaremos luego — Shuichi tomó la guitarra de Nakano y comenzó a tocarla torpemente

—Enséñame por favor—

—Jajajaja, ¿ya olvidaste lo que pasó cuando intenté enseñarte en la secundaria?—

—Ahora es diferente, ahora quiero aprender, quiero ser un mejor músico— El guitarrista se levantó y comenzó a tocar algunos acordes alegres, Shuichi caminó a la ventana y empezó a cantar, una canción nueva y diferente a todo lo que había cantado antes:

—En la noche, no dormiré y estaré contigo, en la oscuridad, empiezo a sentir, es nuevo, y toda la noche será hoy nadie evitará que me pierda por ti. No tenemos pasado y no vámos a regresar, seremos uno en la oscuridad, y cuando acabe mi canción, seremos eternos en la oscuridad, correremos al amanecer donde no hay final. Toda la noche, las estrellas no llorarán, no habrá más de que temer, en la oscuridad, olvidaré lo que me hizo pensar, en que no volvería a anocher entre tú y yo. En la oscuridad, En la oscuridad de un puro amor, No hay presente, no hay pasado solo somos tu y yo….— Hiro siguió tocando hasta que Shuichi dejó de cantar. Era su primera canción en mucho tiempo, una canción que lo hacía feliz.

— ¿Recuerdas la letra? —

—Si—

—Vaya Shuichi, ¿desde cuando eres tan bueno haciendo canciones?—

—No lo sé, simplemente pensé en Ryuichi y empecé a cantar—

—Vaya, no habíamos compuesto una canción así desde hace mucho tiempo—

—Bad Luck va a cambiar, Hiro, tenemos que hablar con Tatsuha y explicarle lo que pasó, Yuki querrá acercarse a mí y lo va a usar —

—Descuida, Shu, nos percatamos de algo, Tatsuha ha madurado mucho, ya no es el chiquillo inmaduro que conocimos, ahora es responsable incluso se preocupó por ti y cuando le dije al equipo de Bad Luck que regresarías prometió no decirle palabra alguna a su hermano, cosa que cumplió. —

—Aun así quiero hablar con él, quiero tener el menor contacto posible con Yuki Eiri y si eso significa cambiarnos de disquera, pues lo haremos—

—Vamos, nos seas drástico, no tenemos que cambiarnos de disquera—

—Dije si es necesario. Hiro, hoy lo vi y a pesar que quiero demasiado a Ryuichi, aún amo a Eiri pero quiero dejar de hacerlo—

—Ya verás como se arregla todo mañana—

—Tienes razón Hiro, ahora creo que lo mejor es dormir—

—Descansa Shu, yo leeré esto un rato—

—Vale, pero no te desveles mucho, mañana quiero trabajar demasiado—

—Me gusta ese entusiasmo— Shuichi se durmió rápidamente. Hiro por su parte comenzó a leer las páginas del diario de Shuichi para tratar de entender lo que había pasado desde antes de la ausencia de su mejor amigo. ¿Había sido entonces un mal amigo por no notar la fuerte depresión de su compañero? ¿Por haber permitido que los sentimientos suicidas se anidaran en él? El golpe fue duro, se sentía decepcionado de si mismo. Pero ahora Shuichi estaba bien y eso lo reconfortaba, se evitó una tragedia, una tragedia muy grande. El chico se recostó a un lado de Shuichi, después de todo necesitaba reponer algo de fuerzas.

El amanecer no tardó en hacer su aparición despertando a cierto cantante de pelo rosado. El chico se levantó y sin hacer ruido tomó algo de ropa y se dio una ducha. Se alistó y despertó a su amigo. Hiro reaccionó adormilado y con pocas ganas también se arregló, en pocos minutos estaban en camino a la disquera. Ambos animados y como hacía mucho tiempo no se les veía.

—Seguchi, Shindou Shuichi ha llegado a la compañía—

—Excelente, hágalo pasar a mi oficina—

—De inmediato jefe— Mandaron llamar al vocalista a la oficina del presidente de la compañía, en otras circunstancias sería algo agobiante, pero sabía que debía explicaciones, una de ellas, al presidente de la compañía y cuñado de su ex pareja.

— ¿Para que soy bueno Señor Seguchi? —

— Vaya parece que está bien, nos ha dado un susto a todos Shindou—

—Discúlpeme, pero necesitaba algo de tiempo, perdón por no avisar antes, estaba con Noriko y Ryuichi. No volverá a pasar—

—Nos diste un susto de muerte con esas cartas ¿qué pretendías con todo ese embrollo del suicidio? — El presidente se tornó molesto, su semblante se endureció a la par que sus manos se entrelazaban y su cuerpo se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante

—Me disculpo de nuevo por eso. No pensé que fueran a causar tanto alboroto. —

—Todos estábamos muy preocupados, Eiri, bueno él…—

—No hablemos de él—

—Creí que él y tú eran amantes— El tono de Seguchi se tornó provocativamente peligroso, justo como él. Shuichi tentó el peligro y buscó la mirada de su interlocutor

—Señor Seguchi, usted conoce mi vida íntima más que nadie y no es porque yo lo hubiera querido, lo sabe porque mi relación con Eiri requería que usted estuviera ahí, que usted se enterara de todo y ambos sabemos que mi relación con Eiri no era nada constructiva, al contrario, me quitaba más de lo que yo podía dar, incluso llegué a traerle problemas comerciales. Usted siempre se encargó de restregarme en la cara que yo dañaba a su protegido pero ¿alguna vez alguien le reclamó algo a Eiri porque yo sufría?, Hiro lo hizo un par de veces, pero nunca intentó separarnos. Mi amigo nunca tramó planes perversos para que me alejara de Yuki. Estuve a punto de suicidarme porque ya no resistía la depresión y el dolor producido por estar al lado de Yuki, por eso me fui. Y cuando me fui decidí terminar todo lazo con Yuki, de ese modo ambos somos felices, usted se libra de mi rondando a su protegido y yo me quito esta piedra que cargué durante dos años…— El presidente golpeó su escritorio, por primera vez salía de sus cabales y lo manifestaba con violencia, pero las palabras del cantante lo hacían sentirse culpable. Conocía la parte de la historia de Eiri y ahora conociendo en parte este complemento se dio cuenta que efectivamente entre su cuñado y él habían dañado demasiado a ese chiquillo.

—Basta Shindou, entiendo tus preocupaciones y me disculpo si fui un impedimento en tu relación con Eiri, pero te pido que reconsideres tu opinión acerca de él —

—Lo lamento, pero nada cambiará. Ahora eso quedó en el pasado. Y por el próximo disco de Bad Luck no se preocupe, he estado trabajando en algunas cosas y estará listo —

—De eso estoy seguro, quienes me preocupan en este momento son Eiri y tú Shindou, la verdad es que juntos estaban muy bien —

—Eiri me puede remplazar en el momento que quiera y yo, yo ya lo dejé en el pasado, ambos estaremos mejor así, ahora con su permiso, debo volver al trabajo. — Shuichi le brindó una sonrisa a su jefe y salió de la oficina dejando a Seguchi sumido en sus pensamientos. No podía con la culpa. Ser causante de un casi suicidio es grave. La única vez que sintió culpa fue cuando el verdadero Yuki murió, hacía ya mucho tiempo de eso, esta vez el chico no había muerto, pero si le había infringido mucho daño y de manera directa. El presidente presionó el comunicador de su oficina.

—No me pasen ninguna llamada y no quiero ver a nadie a menos que sea urgente o que sea Eiri Yuki— Tohma se recargó en su asiento para buscar una solución. ¿Cómo saldar su cuenta con el chico? ¿Cómo quitarse esa pesada carga que sentía al ver esos ojos violetas ahora encendidos y llenos de vida? El presidente respiró un poco y llegó a una conclusión.

—Si quiere irse que se vaya. Eiri estará bien. —

Por el corredor anexo a la oficina caminaba Shuichi, su mente aun le daba vueltas por la conversación con Seguchi, pareciera que el mundo conspirara para que regresara con Eiri, pero no cedería, ahora estaba con Ryuichi y nada cambiaría eso, le quería profundamente y lucharía para que ese cariño se convirtiera en amor. Un amor más grande que el que le tuvo a Eiri….Eiri, ese escritor que aún se adueñaba de sus pensamientos. Shuichi sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de él. Oprimió el botón del elevador y esperó a que las puertas se abrieran

—Shuichi—

—Yu..Yuki…—

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, grito, regaño, amenaza de muerte, de violación, de rapto o un simple saludo es completamente bien recibido y agradecido.**

**Me despido de ustedes y nos leemos pronto**


	17. Nuevos aires, cambios nuevos

_Me he divertido escribiendo esta historia, pero parece que se acerca a su final, muchas gracias por haberme leído en este tiempo...¿Qué dijeron Shu y Ryuichi se quedarán juntos? pues les informo que eso ni yo lo sé...Por lo pronto les dejo este capítulo_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Nuevos aires, cambios nuevos**

Eiri tenía enfrente a la persona que más amaba, estaba justo ahí, solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia y podría abrazarlo pero había un espacio no físico que los separaba, un espacio que no podía ser medido pero cuya longitud angustiaba a cualquiera porque era interminable. El rubio ansiaba estrecharlo contra su pecho y decirle todo lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, lo que no había dicho en tanto tiempo, pero su lengua estaba congelada al igual que su cuerpo entero. Nunca pensó que la persona que más amaba llegaría al mismo punto de frialdad que él mostró en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Entonces comprendió que no tendría mucho tiempo para recuperarlo, el chico estaba teniendo el mismo trato que había recibido y eso no era una buena señal.

—Shuichi, yo…— El pelir rosa ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada y trató de pasar por alto a su examante. Eiri lo tomó del brazo y cuando sintió la calidez de su piel se detuvo.

—Déjame ir—

—No, tienes que escucharme—

—Yo no tengo nada que escucharte, se me hace tarde— Shuichi se soltó del brazo de Eiri y lo miró desafiante.

—Escúchame tú primero a mi, esto se acabó, ya no voy a humillarme por ti ni dejaré que me vuelvas a humillar, así que si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer.

— ¡Shuichi Shindou!— El literato alzó la voz y tomó al cantante por los hombros dejándolo contra la pared. El cantante miró sus ojos, felinos y agresivos, como siempre los recordó, sintió que las piernas le temblaban y su coraje desapareció,

—Shuichi, yo te amo—

—Yuki…yo— El rubio se acercó lentamente, dispuesto a robarle un beso cuando sintió la mano de su amado sobre su pecho, empujándolo lejos de sí.

—Aléjate por favor, tú ya eres parte de mi pasado y ahora somos simples extraños, es todo — Shuichi se alejó de Eiri lentamente sin mirarlo a la cara

— ¡Shuichi, vuelve!—

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Ryuichi miró enardecido a Eiri, por primera vez una faceta de furia era mostrada por el cantante mayor, Eiri soltó al menor quién rápidamente caminó hacia su novio y dejó atrás al escritor con una cara confusa

—No pasa nada Ryu, ¿nos vamos?—

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?, Oh Eiri, pasa a mi oficina, te estaba esperando— Seguchi Tohma salió de su oficina al escuchar el escándalo producido por los presentes. El rubio accedió a la petición de su cuñado y sin dudarlo entró a su oficina. Por su parte, la pareja de cantantes se retiró del lugar lo antes posible. Ryuichi estaba enojado, y el silencio era prueba evidente de la molestia.

—Ryuichi— El mayor no contestó, pero su mirada reflejaba que detrás del enojo proyectado se encontraba un miedo enorme a perder a su pareja

— ¿Qué hacías con Yuki Eiri?—

—Me lo topé en el camino, insiste en que hablemos. Pero yo me niego—

— ¿Y por qué te niegas? ¿Acaso algo te une a él todavía?—

—No, yo terminé definitivamente con él para iniciar una relación contigo— El cantante de cabello castaño se acercó para besar ligeramente los labios de su pareja.

—Tengo miedo de perderte, sé que ahora estás conmigo, pero ¿y si Yuki Eiri tratara de confundir tu corazón?—

—Lo dudo, ese escritorsucho jamás sintió algo por mi, pero ya no hablemos de él, no quiero arruinar este tiempo a tu lado. ¿Me acompañas con los chicos?, quiero enseñarte unas ideas para las nuevas canciones. Quizá puedas darme algún consejo—

—Está bien Shu— Los cantantes se dirigieron al cuarto de ensayo de Bad Luck. Desde que Shuichi había iniciado esta relación la inspiración lo había enriquecido como letrista y músico, sus compañeros de banda estaban entusiasmados porque la etapa que iniciaban como músicos en sus carreras auguraba un éxito en venta, pero sobre todo, un éxito personal. Sin embargo no todos los involucrados en Bad Luck estaban de acuerdo con esta nueva inspiración de Shuichi. La mágia que corría con el cuerpo del peli rosa se debía en gran manera a que ya no estaba al lado del escritor.

— ¿Por qué Tohma? Él no puede venir de la muerte y terminar conmigo así como así—

— Eiri, cálmate. No ganas nada con esa actitud. —

— Tohma yo lo amo, ¿tan difícil es entender eso?—

— Te entiendo completamente pero no puedo hacer nada por ti esta vez—

—Tú me ayudarás a recuperarlo. — El rubio escritor se quedó mirando a su cuñado esperando su aprobación, pero éste no pudo corresponder siquiera la mirada.

—Lo siento Eiri, pero esta vez no, él y Ryuichi están juntos, lo vi cuando se fueron de la mano al darnos la espalda. —

— ¿Y eso qué? Shuichi es mío — Tohma se levantó y le dio la espalda a su cuñado, la habitación se inundó en silencio que fue quebrado minutos después.

—No, no lo haré y seré muy claro Eiri, ¡Aléjate de Shuichi Shindou!, no más Eiri, no más. —

— ¿Qué? — El rubio escritor se quedó mudo y miró a su cuñado desaprobando sus palabras.

—Así como lo escuchas, yo no puedo dañar a Ryuichi y tampoco puedo exponerte, es lo mejor para ti, date cuenta. El chico quiere hacer su vida, en parte somos responsables por lo que pasó. Eiri, tú y yo lo hemos herido demasiado, el chico intentó quitarse la vida, tienes que entender eso— Eiri posó sus ojos felinos sobre su cuñado. No le iba a permitir semejante actitud, El chico iba a volver a él de alguna u otra manera. ¿Cómo hacerlo volver?

El Rubio abordó su mercedes y se dirigió a su departamento, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba tramar un plan para volver a tener a Shuichi a su lado, porque para aprender a vivir sin su pelusa rosada no era una posibilidad.

Luchar por conseguir lo que se quiere, pelear hasta obtener lo que no se tiene. Eiri tenía muy en claro lo que tenía que hacer. Pero no todos los amantes están convencidos de lo que deben hacer. ¿Qué hacer cuando la persona que amas está comprometida para casarse? ¿Cómo olvidarte de ese sentimiento que te ha movido por tanto tiempo? Suguru no podía responder esas preguntas, simplemente debía callar y tragarse el dolor, por el bien de bad luck, por el bien de su carrera y por el bien de Hiroshi. Después de todo lo amaba con locura, y cuando uno ama busca la felicidad del otro a costa de la vida misma.

—Suguru, Suguru, ¡Suguru Fujisaki!—

—Disculpame Tatsuha, no te escuché—

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, de un tiempo para acá te la vives en la luna—Suguru no contestó y salió del cuarto de grabación. Pudo observar a Hiro hablando por teléfono. Su semblante era de felicidad por lo que asumió que la interlocutora era la bella Ayaka. Adoraba ver la sonrisa del pelirrojo pero a la vez odiaba no poder ser el motivo de la expresión. No le quedaba más que reprocharse internamente por no considerarse suficiente para el pelirrojo. Era obvio, el guitarrista necesitaba una chica linda y comprensiva para asentarse y Ayaka era perfecta puesto que a pesar de tener un inicio poco favorable con el mejor amigo de Shuichi la relación se tornaba cada vez más seria y duradera. Suguru sabía que no podía competir contra ella de ninguna manera. Iniciando con el gran detalla que era un chico. Hiroshi siguió hablando por teléfono y el chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. De pronto sintió una mano en el hombro, volteó y se sorprendió al ver al nuevo integrante de Bad Luck detrás de él.

— ¿Tatsuha?—

—Sé que tú y yo no hemos tenido buena relación de un tiempo para acá pero sé lo que sientes — Suguru evitó mirarlo a toda costa a los ojos, él siempre fue reservado con su situación personal, no quería que sus sentimientos interfirieran con su trabajo y que Tatshua supiera que pasaba lo ponía de mal humor.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes—

—No lo estás, te conozco bien, haber jugado todos los días contigo desde pequeños me ayudó a conocerte y saber que estás mal porque Nakano está con la exnovia de mi hermano—

— ¿Quieres por favor dejar de hablar? — Fujisaki encaró al baterista y lo miró con llorosos ojos, Tatsuha solo confirmó que decía la verdad. Suguru volvió a agachar la mirada se había descubierto a sí mismo. Tatsuha se acercó al chico y lo abrazó, no dijo palabra alguna, no le insinuó que nada, simplemente lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo. Suguru sintió la calidez del abrazo y se aferró al cuerpo de su amigo, cerró los ojos un instante y dejó sus sentimientos ir. Sintió que tal vez si había esperanza.

—Tienes razón Tatsuha, no debo darme por vencido, debo luchar por él—

— ¿Eh? Yo no hablaba de eso, quiero decir, olvídalo — Tatsuha sonrío, haber conseguido mejorar el ánimo del tecladista le produjo una sensación inmensa de satisfacción, así que por lo pronto estaba bien servido.

Shuichi por su parte entró junto a su novio y su mejor amigo al cuarto de ensayos del grupo, Shuichi estaba muy emocionado por iniciar una nueva etapa con su banda, nuevos proyectos, nuevos sonidos.

—Hiro, no volveremos a tocar nunca Glaring dream ni In the moon light—

— ¿Estás loco?, son nuestros éxitos más grandes —

— Shu, son los hits más grandes de tu carrera, ¿por qué desecharlos de ese modo?—

—Simplemente ya no me transmiten nada esas canciones por eso quiero dejarlas de lado, compondremos nuevas y mejores, eso se los aseguro—

—No entiendo realmente—

—Descuida Hiro, confía en mi—

—Bueno chicos, los dejo, tengo que ensayar con Nittle Grasper, así que nos vemos después, adiós Shu— Ryuichi se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios a Shu para después dejar a los dos amigos en el cuarto de ensayos.

— ¿Es por Yuki cierto? —Hiro se tornó serio y miró a su amigo, anteriormente esas eran las canciones favoritas de Shuichi para cantar en vivo su decisión solo podía deberse a una persona

—Si, Hiro, tu sabes que escribí esas canciones pensando en él, no puedo cantarlas de nuevo, Eiri no me ama y yo ya no estoy a su lado, ahora estoy con Ryuichi—

— ¿Entonces ahora solo cantarás canciones escritas para y sobre Ryuichi? —

—no, ya no escribiré canciones sobre mis relaciones sentimentales ¿y si termino con Ryuichi en un futuro? La historia se repetiría— Hiro se sentó al lado de su amigo y pasó su brazo por los hombros del cantante.

—Esas canciones son parte de tu historia, de un pasado que no puedes borrar y de cierta manera te recuerdan cosas felices que pasaron entre tú y él ¿O vas a negármelo? —

—No lo voy a negar, pero tampoco lo quiero recordar. Hiro tenerlo cerca me está matando—

— ¿No se supone que ya lo habías olvidado y que ahora amas a Ryuichi? —

—Yo, empiezo a creer que me precipité, aun no he olvidado del todo a Yuki pero quiero demasiado a Ryuichi, no lo quiero perder—

—No lo vas a perder simplemente tienes que saber actuar—

— ¿Tú crees?—

—Estoy seguro y si no quieres cantar esas canciones está bien, convenceremos a Mr. K y podemos inventar alguna escusa después—

—Gracias por entender Hiro—

—Quiero que sepas algo, algo importante— De pronto la actitud del guitarrista cambió radicalmente, una sonrisa invadió su rostro, su cuerpo se relajó destensando el ambiente.

— ¿Qué es?— Shuichi preguntó con curiosidad al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo

—Me voy a casar Shu— Shuichi se quedó sin palabras y lo miró feliz, a los pocos segundos ya estaba abrazando a su mejor amigo en señal de aprobación

—Felicidades Hiro—

—Gracias Shu, Mañana viajaré a Kyoto para hablar con los padres de Ayaka y hacer formal la proposición, le he comprado un anillo hermoso— De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña cajita y le mostró la sortija de diamantes a Shu, Ayaka y él se unirían en matrimonio y serían felices. En ese instante entraron Fujisaki y Tatsuha, Suguru tenía una falsa sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Lo había escuchado todo.

—Felicidades por la noticia Nakano, sé que serán muy felices—

* * *

_Bueno espero sus impresiones y sus sugerencias, nos leemos pronto._


	18. Entre amigo y amante

**He estado trabajando arduamente en este capítulo y traer una especie de lemon, si les gusta pueden solicitar lemon en próximos capítulos o si apesto para esto dejaré de tratar de escribirlos, felices vacaciones =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Entre amigo y amante**

Sabía que tenía un futuro ya escrito, sabía también que era cuestión de tiempo para que formalizara su relación con esa bella chica, entonces ¿por qué guardaba la esperanza de que cambiarían las cosas y el amor de su vida (su primer amor) renunciaría a ese gran porvenir por estar a su lado? No lo sabía. No sabía nada, ¿Era tan difícil conocer a alguien, enamorarse y tratar de ser feliz? Su amigo Suichi ya lo había hecho y dos veces. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con algunos? ¿Por qué conocer a la persona más maravillosa del mundo y saber que nunca fue tuya? El simple hecho de recordarlo lo hacía derramar gruesas lágrimas cargadas de tristeza, lágrimas dolorosas dónde se proyectaban recuerdos de los dos. Ánimos, salidas al café, charlas interminables cuando su vocalista estaba demorado, una noche en la feria, abrazos, un beso… Ahora lo había perdido, pero, ¿cómo podría perder algo que nunca había sido suyo?

El chico se dio vuelta en la cama y se volvió a abrazar a la almohada mientras reprimía sus sollozos, no quería llorar por algo que consideraba tonto, no quería derrumbarse ante algo que sabía que era inminente. No quería llorar por él, por el simple hecho de que ambos eran hombres y él amor no florece entre hombres, Shuichi era un caprichoso por haberse mantenido al lado de Eiri tanto tiempo y ahora con Sákuma prolongaba su capricho. No, no era eso, ¿cómo llamar capricho a esas pequeñas taquicardias producidas al verlo, esos vuelcos en el estómago al escuchar su voz, estas lágrimas que ahora derramaba por él? Solo tenía respuesta. Lo amaba y le dolía el pecho porque era la primera vez que sentía eso que los mayores llaman amor. El menor puso la mano en el pecho y lo sintió, cálido y palpitante, como si susurrara su nombre: _Hiro_. Fujisaki se levantó de la cama y miró su habitación, oscura y azul, como su realidad y de pronto el ruido de su móvil lo despertó de su ensoñación.

— ¿Si? — preguntó sin ánimos, ni siquiera vio el número del interlocutor pero muy dentro de él deseaba que cierto pelirrojo le devolviese la llamada y le dijera que estaba equivocado, que no se casaría y que también _lo amaba_.

—Suguru, ¿por qué desapareciste de pronto de la compañía?, Nakano y Shuichi están muy preocupados por ti, solo dijiste que estabas cansado y te fuiste—

—Oh, Tatsuha, solo eres tú — Contestó y suspiró un poco, un suspiro que delató su amargo llanto previo a la llamada

—Les diré que estás bien—

—Gracias Tatsuha—

—Voy para tu casa— Su interlocutor había cortado la llamada dejándolo atónito, no quería verlo, no quería ver a nadie. No quería involucrar a nadie de NG porque entonces su dolor se haría público, ¿Qué haría ahora? Tal vez aparentar sería lo mejor. Se lavó la cara, tratando de lavar su tristeza y decidió dejarlo ir. Se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar una de sus composiciones, era triste, como él, triste y azul. Se detuvo, miró la habitación y sintió el silencio, se dejó abrazar por él. Ahora entendía las palabras de su vocalista compañero "Sin amor, no tiene sentido lo que haces". Todo ese tiempo que había funcionado en Bad Luck era por ese amor secreto que le profesaba a Hiro. Él lo motivaba a ser mejor músico, porque quería ser suficiente para él. De pronto alguien llamó a su puerta y lo sacudió abruptamente de sus sentimientos azules, se limpió la cara con el dorso de su mano e intentó aclara su garganta.

— ¿Quién es? —

—Soy Tatsuha, ¿puedo pasar? —

—Adelante Tatsuha— No tenía ganas de verlo, pero la necesidad de compañía lo forzaba a buscar a Tatshua, el hermano menor de Eiri lo miró y le sonrió. Suguru le invitó a pasar y se sentaron en el sofá de sala

— ¿Quieres ver la televisión? —

—Suguru, conmigo no tienes que fingir, de veras. — Las palabras del ahora baterista le transmitieron calidez y seguridad, supo por si mismo que no le valdría esconder sus sentimientos ante él. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en los hombres del menor de los Uesugi

—No es justo, Tat, yo lo amo y él lo sabe, él timó mi vida, tomo mi corazón, no sé que es lo que va a pasar ahora— y dicho esto buscó el pecho de su compañero para llorar amargamente de nuevo, Tatsuha lo estrechó entre sus brazos, quería que Suguru se deshiciera de ese gran dolor que tenía dentro de si. Tatsuha se sentía impotente, angustiado, deprimido al ver a su amigo de la infancia así más estar reconfortándolo lo hacía sentir bien, el cuerpo de Suguru le hacía sentir una plácida calidez, una calidez mutua que poco a poco el llanto del tecladista cesó.

—Gracias Tatsuha, supongo que debía desahogarme—

— Para eso estoy aquí pequeño, siempre estaré para ti—

—Pero, por qué y no me salgas que porque somos amigos de la infancia— Tatsuha solo sonrió estrechando aún más fuerte a Suguru pero sin hacerle daño.

—Porque yo sufrí lo mismo que tú, y sé cuanto duele. Sákuma Ryuichi nunca será para mí, él ahora está con Shuichi y yo, bueno nunca lo he tenido— Suguru deshizo el abrazo y miró a Tatshua regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

—Discúlpame por mojar tu camisa— Tatsuha le sonrió de vuelta y se despojó de la prenda dejando su torso desnudo.

— ¿Te molesta si estoy sin camisa?—

—No —

—Bien, entonces como te decía…— Tatsuha volvió a abrazar a Suguru, por alguna extraña razón no le molestaba tenerlo cerca, la calidez era tan placentera que no quería deshacerse de ella. Suguru, aceptó el abrazo y se acomodó de forma que su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de Tatsuha —…Ryuichi nunca fue mio, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de acercármele a decirle lo mucho que le admiraba y eso es porque tu primo siempre me tuvo alejado de él por ser su ex pareja, pero siempre mantuve la esperanza dentro de mi, una esperanza que murió poco a poco—

—Es demasiado triste Tatsuha, lo mismo me pasaba a mi bueno me pasa. Creo que tendré que irme de Bad Luck— Tatsuha dejo de abrazarlo, lo apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos, su semblante denotaba molestia y desapruebo.

—No puedes hacernos esto, somos tus amigos—

—Pero es que no voy a poder con tanto, entiéndeme Tatsuha, si eso pasa yo moriría lentamente—

— ¿Y nosotros qué?, tus fans, tu carrera, tus amigos, ¿acaso todo lo tirarás por la borda? —

—Lo siento—

—Creí que eras diferente, tengo que ir a algún lugar, adiós— Tatsuha tomó su camisa, se la puso sin abotonar y salió de la casa de Fujisaki, estaba muy molesto con el chico, no quería que dejara el grupo, no deseaba que Bad Luck se desintegraba porque a pesar que Nittle Grasper era su grupo favorito, Bad Luck había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón y ahora que era parte de él no quería que se desmoronara. O tal vez estaba molesto porque Suguru, _Su amigo de la infancia_ lo iba a dejar solo y no quería estar sin él. El joven pelinegro sacudió su cabeza para distraerse de los pensamientos extraños que atacaban su mente. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo trasero y lo encendió. Comenzó a vagar por la ciudad. ¿Qué había pasado en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo? Había ido a reconfortar a su amigo, eso no tiene nada de raro. Lo curioso venía en la manera de haberlo hecho.

—Sólo estoy confundiendo las cosas— Se dijo a sí mismo un montón de veces mientras caminaba por las calles. Tatsuha se detuvo en un parque cercano y se sentó a pensar, a pensar en como el tecladista había influido en su vida. ¿Le quería?, eso era algo difícil de responder.

—Quién lo diría, de idolatrar a un cantante famoso mayor que yo, a poner los ojos en un tecladista de mi edad. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Uesugi? — El chico se recargó en la banca, extendiendo sus brazos y dejando caer su cabeza. ¿Realmente el peli verde lo había cautivado tanto cómo para empezar a quererle o simplemente sentía empatía y ternura por él? De pronto su teléfono vibró, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y miró el mensaje en la pantalla: "Ven a mi casa, necesito hablar contigo. –Suguru".

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo— Tatsuha comenzó a caminar en camino a casa de su amigo, estaba sonriente, y el corazón le latía más fuerte que lo normal. ¿Ilusión? Tal vez. No tardó mucho en llegar a casa de Fujisaki quién lo esperaba fuera de su casa, el pequeño aún se veía afligido pero ahora estaba tranquilo, miró a su compañero y le sonrió.

—Creí que no vendrías—

—Pues ahora ves que si—

—Tienes razón, no gano nada si me voy de Bad Luck, pero si me gustaría pedir un tiempo, dejaré que Shuichi y Hiro escriban todas las canciones del disco y yo solo me limitaré a tocar— Tatsuha se sentó a su lado pasó su brazo por los hombros del tecladista.

—Eso no es justo, les dejas a ellos toda la diversión, además la canción que tú compusiste es excesivamente buena, no dudo que vaya ser un éxito—

— ¿Eso crees?—

—Estoy seguro, tengo algo de hambre ¿tienes algo de comer?—

—Vamos adentro y pidamos una pizza—

Tatsuha pasó a la casa de su amigo que aún estaba bajo ese halo lúgubre que había percibido algunas horas atrás que había estado ahí. Suguru encendió la luz, tomó el teléfono y realizó el pedido. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, su cabello alborotado hacía juego con esos ojos tristes, esa nariz que sumados a sus labios creaban un rostro angelical. La mirada de Tatsuha bajó por su cuello y regresó a los labios del menor, solo sonrió y se acercó silenciosamente. Suguru colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta, se encontró a Tatsuha a escasos centímetros de él, Tatsuha lo tomó del mentón y lo besó tiernamente. El tecladista se quedó desconcertado al principio, no correspondía pero tampoco se apartaba del contacto labial, se sentía confundido y aturdido. Sintió los brazos de Tatsuha rodear su cintura y se perdió en él. Cerró los ojos se dejó mecer, comenzó a bailar al compás del beso y sincronizó sus movimientos con los de los labios de Tatsuha. Su mente borró por un segundo el trago amargo del desamor para dejarse estrechar entre los labios de su amigo y amos cayeron lentamente al sillón de la sala. Tatsuha rompió el beso para tomar aire y proseguir con el cuello de su amigo. Suguru nubló su mente y su boca comenzó a pedir más sin esbozar palabra alguna. Las manos del ahora baterista ágilmente se deshicieron de su camisa y continuó besándolo. Suguru con algo de coraje se abalanzó sobre él y lo despojó de su camisa, tratando de imitar (torpemente) los movimientos de su ahora amante. Tatsuha solo sonrió y lo empujó de vuelta, llevó las manos del menor hasta su cadera, para desabotonar su pantalón, el chico se despojó ágilmente de la prenda y quedó frente a Suguru en ropa interior. El tecladista hizo lo mismo. Tatshua volvió a besarlo con frenesí dispuesto a seguir pero el timbre de la casa lo obligó a detenerse.

—Tatsuha, la pizza— comentó Suguru entre gemidos, Tatsuha le susurró al oído

—Shhh, déjalos—

—Pero tienes hambre— Tatshua acarició el vientre y bajó hasta la ropa interior de su amante para palpar su erección, Suguru ahogó un gemido mordiéndose el labio. —Pero Tat…— Tatsuha prosiguió su tarea, se deshizo de la última prenda que tenía y puso las manos de Suguru sobre su miembro, mientras callaba sus reproches con un beso lleno de frenesí.

—Supongo que podremos comer después— Tatsuha cargó a su amigo y lo llevó a su habitación donde le quitó la última prenda de ropa que tenía. Lo miró. Si vestido era angelical, desnudo era una auténtica pieza de arte, sus labios entreabiertos exhalaban eróticamente su nombre, pidiéndole más, ansiando su cuerpo, ansiando su vida, ansiándolo a él. Suguru estaba fuera de control, había cruzado la línea de fuego y ahora se estaba quemando, pero no dolía, disfrutaba el calor emanado de su _amigo _y gemía por más.

La delicada inocencia de Suguru se consumía lentamente y aunque era la primera vez que se exponía en una situación así ya era demasiado tarde para mirar atrás, su cuerpo le exigía que siguiera, los besos de Tatsuha recorrían su piel desde el cuello del menor, pasando por su pecho, su abdomen y deteniéndose especialmente en el centro de su cuerpo. Ardía en pasión y no deseaba enfriarse. Trató de devolverle el favor a Tatsuha pero su inexperiencia lo limitó, no sabía que hacer y se sintió torpe. Las caderas de su amante le marcaron la pauta a seguir y sólo asó procedió. Lentamente se fueron haciendo uno, con dureza al principio pero dulcemente al final, compartiendo un cuerpo, un aliento, un gemido, tejiendo lazos de fuego en una cama consumida por el deseo espontáneo iniciado en el cuello de Fujisaki, conjugado por la excitación de Uesugi y terminado en la cama del tecladista, ahora eran parte de si, y aunque el momento seria quebrado por el climax de ambos, Tatsuha se quedaría por siempre dentro del menor, le acababa de dar su primera experiencia y no sería borrado por ningún motivo. No tardaron mucho en cruzar la línea del frenesí y Tatsuha, abriéndose paso en los adentros de Suguru dejó su ser dentro de él. Tal vez en el futuro alguien se atrevería a profanar a su amante, pero no importaba, había sido el primero en estar en él y solo por eso se quedaría en él.

La fuerte llama de su pasión erotizada fue calmada lentamente por el cansancio. Derrumbando a los amantes y concediéndoles un sueño tranquilo, pacífico, para que pudieran recapitular lo que hicieron la noche anterior. Tatsuha no tardó en despertar. Le dolía la cabeza y no comprendía bien que acababa de pasar, lo único que tenía claro era que la noche anterior había tenido una noche salvaje como hacía mucho no tenía una. Sabía de él mismo que era un pervertido y por la misma razón un ninfómano retirado pues de algún tiempo al presente había dejado de compartir cama con cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. Divisó el lugar, le era familiar. Miró a su amante y se sobresaltó. ¡Suguru Fujisaki! ¿Había sido aquel con quién había follado hasta casi quemar la propia cama? Pasó una mano por su cabeza y recordó. No, no había sido una noche de sexo casual. Él la había provocado y se sentía feliz por eso.

Giró un poco para no despertarlo y le acarició la mejilla, después de aquella noche había comprendido que lo quería, había una esperanza para él. Su querido amigo se estremeció un poco y solo alcanzó a murmurar

—Hiro—

"…_.Era tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido"_

* * *

_Bueno esta última frase se la robé a Pablo Neruda de su famosísimo poema número 20. Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto =)_


	19. Visitante

_Algo de tiempo sin leernos. Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Espero que ustedes disfruten de él también. Perdón por no seguirlos usualmente no contesto los reviews pero esta vez me daré el tiempo para hacerlo. Muchas gracias a los que han seguido estos 19 capítulos. Espero les esté gustando la historia. Bueno ya los dejo. _**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Visitante**

Miraba al espejo y no le gustaba lo que veía. Podía ver las cicatrices invisibles dejadas por los labios de su antiguo amante, bajaban por su cuello, estaban por todo su pecho y de ahí se extendían por toda su anatomía. Cerró los ojos un minuto y pudo sentir los fríos labios de un rubio escritor como en sus antiguos días. No quería sentirlos de nuevo, no quería revivirlos porque sabía que si se doblegaba perdería todo ese gran progreso logrado en la playa, frente al mar. Había escrito el nombre de su verdugo en la arena y había dejado que el agua salada se lo llevara, entonces Ryuichi había aparecido en su vida de una manera diferente a muy pocos días de su rehabilitación, le había confesado sus sentimientos y de alguna manera eso abría la antigua herida que acababa de suturar. ¿Había sido muy pronto el darle esa oportunidad a Ryuichi? Sin duda alguna. No lo había querido admitir porque de alguna manera sería reconocer que su amor por él no era tan grande como él pensaba. Shuichi se asomó por la ventana y vio la gran luna que iluminaba el cielo. Cerró los ojos y pensaba en él, en ese escritor que tanto había amado y que tanto daño le había hecho. Su corazón amenazaba con traicionarlo más aun así su mente se mantenía fría. Cerró los ojos, no quería pensar, entonces sus ojos empezaron a llover. No era una tempestad, apenas una llovizna ligera pero las lágrimas estaban ahí. De pronto una llamada lo sacó de su nostálgica meditación:

—Aló, Hiro, ¿qué tal?—

—Hola Shu, ¿Quieres salir?—

—No Hiro, estoy bien— trató de reprimir sus gimoteos pero fue en vano.

— ¿Has estado llorando?—

—No, estoy bien, en serio—

—A mi no me puedes mentir, voy para allá—

—No Hiro, en serio…— Pero había colgado. Ahora qué le diría, no podía confesarle que creía que extrañaba a Yuki porque ni siquiera sabía si lo estaba extrañado en serio o una maraña de recuerdos lo habían puesto nostálgico. Si bien el día había sido excelente al lado de su novio, el repentino encuentro con él lo había turbado de una manera poco convencional.

Los dos cantantes habían decidido pasar una tarde en el parque de diversiones, una cita como todas las parejas normales. Un gesto romántico por parte del creador de Nittle Grasper hacia su colega y ahora pareja pues estaba consiente que desde que habían regresado de su viaje las cosas en la disquera estaban muy tensas y más con cierto escritor cerca y un poco de distracción no les vendría mal, además agregar algo de de romance en su relación afianzaría ese lazo íntimo que compartían. Sobraba decir que las atracciones del parque enmarcaron perfectamente esa cita de ensueño que no habían podido tener estos dos cantantes desde que iniciaron su noviazgo. Ryuichi siempre se mostró complaciente, consentidor y juguetón. Era protector y cedía ante cualquier petición que le hacía Shuichi. Una cita perfecta. Toda una tarde de juegos, besos discretos, dulces y regalos. Y prosiguió así hasta que el parque de diversiones cerró sus puertas. Ryuichi llevó a Shuichi a su casa y en un semáforo en rojo quedaron emparejados junto a un automóvil color negro, muy lujoso, el auto llevaba el cristal abajo por lo que pudo ver detenidamente al conductor. Lo conocía y lo conocía muy bien, el rubio lo miró y le brindó una sonrisa cálida pero triste. El semáforo cambió de color y el auto negro dobló a la derecha, en una dirección que él muy bien conocía mientras que su novio prosiguió de frente. No hubo preguntas, pero la molestia de Ryuichi era notoria, aun así no hizo comentario alguno. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa del cantante de Bad Luck. Shuichi lo invitó a pasar, pero argumentó que estaba cansado, se despidió de él y le dio un beso frío en los labios. Un beso frío, muy parecido a otros que conocía. Cerró los ojos y recordó "_Un millón de copias vendidas y tendrás una cita conmigo"_. Una cita con él. A un parque de diversiones, una fotografía. No podía soportarlo.

—Shuichi abre la maldita puerta, ¿acaso no escuchas?—

—Ya voy Hiro— Había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía si cuanto tiempo llevaba afuera su amigo. Se limpió la cara con las manos y abrió la puerta, Miró a su amigo, siempre ahí, justo a tiempo para hablar con él.

— ¿Qué pasa Shu?—

—Yuki Eiri, eso pasa—

— ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo ahora?—

—Ese es el problema, que no ha hecho nada— Hiro lo miró confuso, a pesar de verse diferente por fuera seguía siendo el mismo.

—Creí que eso querías, que se alejara de ti—

—Eso quiero y también quiero estar con Ryuichi, pero no puedo con todo. —

—Amigo, sigo creyendo que iniciar algo con Ryuichi ha sido muy, muy pronto—

—Yo también lo creo, no quiero decir que me equivoqué porque realmente me siento especial a su lado, sus caricias, sus besos, sus detalles. Todo es tan diferente, Hiro me siento especial a su lado—

—Pero él no es Yuki Eiri, ¿cierto?—

—Eiri, Eiri, Eiri, siempre tiene que ser él, Hiro no sé lo que me pasa—

—Estás extrañándolo es todo. —

—Hoy lo vi y me sonrío, pero su cara era triste. Hiro no sé que me pasa, él ya no me afectaba—

—Es un lapsus, se te pasará pronto, ¿por qué no mejor pedimos una pizza y nos sentamos a hablar de otras cosas? , sirve que te distraes y bueno, comemos algo porque tengo mucha hambre. — Shuichi tomó el teléfono y se lo arrojó a su amigo

—Pide la pizza tú. Yo me daré un baño—

—Está bien, solo no te tardes porque si sales de la ducha y no hay pizza no será problema mio—

Shuichi salió de la ducha en pocos minutos y la pizza llegó al instante. Ambos amigos comieron mientras reían, al parecer la ducha y la pizza destensaron el ambiente.

—Y bien, ¿ya tienes una idea para el disco?—

—Si, nos volveremos agresivos—

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿tú agresivo?, no me hagas reír—

—bueno, tenía que intentarlo de todos modos —

—Bueno, mañana empezaremos la preproducción del disco—

—Está bien—

—Bueno Shu, es tarde, me voy porque mañana llega Ayaka, empezaremos con los preparativos para la boda—

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana—

Hiro abrazó a su amigo a manera de despedida y salió del departamento, Shu cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón, recargó su cabeza en el cojín y cerró los ojos. Tal vez todo sería un lapsus de nostalgia y seguiría con su vida. Seguiría junto a su querido Ryuichi y las cosas estarían perfectas. Pasaron algunos minutos. El cantante no había tomado la cuenta de los instantes hasta que de pronto tocaron la puerta y se levantó. Creyó que era su mejor amigo, de seguro había olvidado algo. Se acercó, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. Ese no era su amigo guitarrista

—Hola— Su voz le erizó la piel y lo dejó inmóvil, ahí estaba. Se veía diferente desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Había descuidado su elegancia característica y ahora se veía un tanto descuidado. Eiri había cambiado su cuerpo atlético por una delgadez que lo hacía ver algo débil. Sus ojos no eran felinos acechantes, ahora estaban a merced de quién estaba frente a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Necesitaba verte—

—Vete, no quiero verte—

—Necesito explicaciones, necesito saber por qué te fuiste, te necesito a ti— Shuichi trató de cerrar la puerta pero Eiri se lo impidió y a forcejeos logró entrar a la casa.

—No vengo a reclamarte nada, no vengo a gritarte, quiero respuestas—

—No tienes nada que reclamarme, yo en cambio, podría agotar todas las palabras del mundo en reproches y aun así no te importaría, cómo no te importaron 2 años de relación—

—Discúlpame por eso, escucharé cada uno de esos reproches si me — Shuichi lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo tenía a su merced para destrozarlo pero no lo hizo. Sus ojos color ámbar buscaban su cariño, buscaban su cuerpo, lo querían a él.

—Vete, por favor. — Shuichi bajó la mirada y le dio la espalda. No quería sentirlo cerca, no quería verlo porque su límite estaba cerca. Poco faltaba para traicionarse y volver a beber la hiel de esos labios fríos, una hiel que lo remitiría a esa soledad de la cual había salido hace poco.

—Escúchame, no puedo dejarte, no quiero dejarte y tampoco quiero perderte—

—Tú búsqueda es en vano, ya me has perdido. ¿Por qué no mejor buscas a otro amante que llene tu cama, otra persona con quién unirte? Porque estoy seguro que un montón de personas pasaron por tu cama cuando me ausenté, ¡largo!— Eiri tomó por el brazo a quién pronunció esas hirientes palabras, lo jaló de manera que sus rostros se miraron y ambos descubrieron sus expresiones, unas expresiones armoniosas. Un chico enfurecido con unos melancólicos y un hombre de semblante desolado con una mirada felina agresiva.

—Escúchame Shuichi, yo nunca, nunca volví a tocar a nadie después de que te fuiste, porque mi cuerpo solo le pertenece a una persona— El chico deshizo el contacto y trató de volver a darle la espalda, pero fue perturbado por los labios de su examante, un beso fuerte y suave, un beso lleno de significancia para uno, pero repugnante para otro. Shindou empujó al rubio para deshacerse del contacto. Le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y lo abofeteó.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo, lárgate ahora de mi casa!—

—Shuichi perdóname, no fue mi intención— El chico comenzó a empujarlo fuertemente haciendo que el rubio llegara cada vez más cerca a la puerta. Le gritaba, le reñía pero también lloraba, sus gritos ahogaban el llanto.

— ¡Vete!— Yuki lo miró por última vez, tocó el sitio donde Shuichi lo había golpeado y le sonrío

—Tú aún me amas— Su ex pareja lo miró con asco y repulsión, sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿se había atrevido a aseverar que todavía sentía algo por él? Ya era el colmo, el rubio era demasiado soberbio y narcisista como para afirmar algo así, pero eso no se quedaría así, lo echaría de ahí de una manera malvada y ruin, jugaría su juego.

—Cómo amarte si tengo Ryuichi, él me da lo que tú no me das, el me escucha, me entiende, me ama... y en la cama es mejor de lo que tú podrás ser en tu maldita vida— Había mentido, pero qué importaba. El rubio escritor cambió su semblante, su cara se tornó incrédula y sus ojos amenazaban con romperse a gotas. Shuichi lo visualizó y sonrío vilmente. Los focos violetas del cantante se nublaron. No era él, en cambio el rubio pasó dos dedos por sus ojos, limpiándose los pequeños pedazos de cristal líquido que salieron imprudentes.

—Veo que te importuné, disculpa mi intromisión Shuichi. No sé que pasó. Adiós — Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta con una cadena de pesar atada a su tobillo derecho, simplemente le costaba andar, andar sin él. Shuichi le cerró la puerta en la espalda y se desplomó lentamente, quedando sentado en el piso recargado en la puerta y entonces lo comprendió. No ganó nada al hacerlo sufrir, no ganó nada aventajándose de su dolor. Al contrario, solo se sintió miserable y vacío. Había algo de verdad en sus palabras, ahora estaba con Ryuichi pero ¿sería suficiente para enterrar a Eiri? No, también había un tanto de verdad en la afirmación del rubio, tal vez si lo amaba después de todo y por eso no podía disfrutar de su amargura. ¿Por qué no disfrutar con su amargura si era el justo castigo que merecía? No podía expresarse, no podía gritar porque no tenía nada que gritar, solo le quedaba llorar, destilarse y limpiarse de él. Limpiarse del primer gran amor de su vida. Ya no quería torturarse, ya no quería seguir ahí. Al cerrar la puerta comprendía que Eiri se había ofendido y que si su orgullo seguía intacto no lo volvería a buscar. Era eso lo que necesitaba. Su beso. ¿Qué había sentido al recibirlo? No fue repulsión porque no escupió al alejarlo. Tampoco correspondió el beso puesto que no sentía lo mismo que él. Lo único cierto es que la hiel bebida empezaba a hacer efecto. La soledad de su casa lo envolvía. Ya no estaban juntos y eso le pesaba. Pesaba tanto que no lo dejaba emprender el vuelo a la tranquilidad. Quería salir volando como fuese hacia la luna, una luna prometedora de una calma ansiada. Una luna que también era mirada por el escritor desde su lujoso auto. No tardó en volver a su casa a toda velocidad. También estaba herido. El amor de su vida se estaba negando a él. Y no es que le doliera el rechazo por más guapo que fuera. Le dolía el rechazo porque era él. Shuichi Shindou. Odiaba admitir cuanto le había ayudado el chico para superar su antiguo fantasma llamado Kitazawa por quién fue atormentado muchos años y a quién dejó ir gracias a las ocurrencias de cierto cantante.

—No me daré por vencido, te tengo que recuperar. Ya perdí una vez a quién creí amar, no te perderé a ti. Porque de verdad te amo—

Sus palabras lo habían tocado y aunque sabía que no debió haberlo buscado fue tras él. Ciertamente necesitaba respuestas. Sabía que se había ido por sus frías acciones, pero necesitaba saber si aun lo amaba. Necesitaba saber por qué Ryuichi y no él y lo más importante. Necesitaba saber si lo había perdonado. No podía dejarle el camino libre al conejo juguetón que tanto le molestaba y que desde ahora era su rival. Pero tampoco podía acosarlo con cortejos porque eso alejaría a Shuichi de él. No quería pensar en el tema.

Podía ser fuerte y sensato, pero Shuichi ya no estaba a su lado. Faltaban pocos meses para tirarse a la deriva y hundirse en el mar, un mar del cual ya no saldría si se adentraba en él. Un mar de recuerdos y dolor. ¿Qué habían sido esas palabras de Shuichi? ¿Desde cuándo el pequeño era frío e hiriente? ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en su recuerdo? Eso pesaba todavía más. Lo había formado a su triste imagen, una imagen que no deseaba recordar. Una imagen que lo perturbaba. Y entonces lloró. Lloró amargamente porque no tenía a su ser amado, porque estaba con otra persona y porque sentía que sus corazones seguían sincronizados y no estaban compartiendo el mismo espacio, el mismo hogar, pero tal vez si el mismo sentimiento: El dolor

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Fue malo? Espero sus impresiones. Muchas gracias por haberme leído y nos vemos pronto =) _


	20. Espirales

**_Sólo atino a decir Gomen por haber esperado, he tenido en puerta muchos proyectos y he viajado mucho este verano. Todo me ha servido de inspiración. Todo me ha ayudado, gracias a los que han seguido esta historia que se acerca cada vez más a su final. Sin más preámbulos les dejo este capítulo de mi historia_**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Espirales**

"3, 2, 1. ¡Está grabando!" Esa fue la señal que le dieron a Shuichi para que empezara a cantar. Desde esa mañana que iniciaron la grabación del nuevo disco el estudio de grabación emanaba creatividad por todos lados. Grabar material discográfico para Bad Luck siempre había sido una pesada carga para los músicos, para el mánager y para todo el staff porque cierto vocalista siempre se deprimía a mitad del proceso aunque todo apuntaba a que este disco era la excepción. Desde que los cuatro músicos, el francotirador que fungía como representante y el productor del grupo se juntaron para iniciar esta etapa no habían parado un solo minuto. Shuichi escribía canciones al por mayor e insistía en que cada pieza musical debía ensayarse al menos una vez. Nakano, Suguru y Tatsuha colaboraban con el vocalista y aportaban cuanta idea se les ocurriera. Habían trabajado lo suficiente para saltarse la hora de comida y el descanso de medio turno. Shuichi terminó la segunda toma vocal para esa canción y el letrero de luces rojas con la inscripción "grabando" se apagó. El chico salió de la cabina de grabación mientras era recibido por los aplausos de sus compañeros. El vocalista sonrió y se tumbó en un sofá. Estaba exhausto y hambriento. Los demás también sin duda también lo estarían.

—Shuichi, has estado formidable— Dijo su mejor amigo complacido por el resultado musical obtenido en la grabación. Sakano pulsó el botón de reproducir y por los altavoces pudieron escuchar el resultado final. Suguru se acercó al panel y accionó el botón que liberó la música para que se sincronizara con la voz. Shuichi sonrío, estaba complacido con el "demo" grabado.

—Genial, con esta ya tenemos 5 canciones ensambladas, a Seguchi le agradará nuestro trabajo. — El tecladista afirmó felizmente y se sentó sobre el respaldo del sofá donde descansaba Shuichi.

—No podemos confiarnos, no es suficiente, ni es lo que queremos proyectar— Todos miraron al peli rosa después de haber vociferado aquellas palabras. —Esto apenas va empezando y no se vanaglorien por un simple demo. Quiero cosas más grandes, quiero a Tatsuha en la batería, a veces suave, a veces agresivo. Suguru, creo que para esta canción cambiaremos tu habitual sintetizador por un piano largo de cola, de la misma manera que la guitarra se tornará acústica. — Todos guardaron silencio, ese no era el estilo de Bad Luck, Sakano creía que la idea era demasiado descabellada, pero no lo interrumpió—Y para hacer más grande esta canción quiero una orquesta cerca del segundo coro, que levante el puente y sigua con nosotros hasta el final. — Hiro lo miró retador y sentenció serio:

—Eso no sonará a nosotros, yo creo que la canción tal como está refleja nuestra escencia, una orquesta es demasiado grande para nosotros, nos comería vivos. — Nakano no quiso contrariar a su mejor amigo, simplemente exteriorizó su sentir, su pesar. La idea orquestal de Shuichi lo entusiasmaba pero se sentía acomplejado.

—Tonterías. Ese es nuestro reto, que la orquesta suene a nosotros y se adapte a nosotros. Hiro, ya no somos niños jugando a ser cantantes, ahora somos artistas. Suguru ha estudiadio en conservatorios musicales desde muy temprana edad, su talento en el piano no ha sido del todo explorado. Somos un grupo, todos debemos brillar. Además ya es hora de un cambio artístico y musical, si no arriesgamos con este disco nos estancaremos y jamás seremos tomados en serio. — Todos lo miraron aprobando sus palabras, desde que el chico había vuelto de su viaje se había tornado más maduro, más centrado y menos irresponsable. Ahora tenía una visión diferente de las cosas y se tomaba en serio su trabajo.

—Me gusta tu visión, creo que podremos experimentar un poco con el concierto de esta noche— Mr. K anunció triunfal la noticia que hacía días tenías preparada

— ¿Un concierto?—

—Sí, un concierto exclusivo con el club de fans, sirve que tocan algunas de las nuevas canciones y vemos la reacción del público—

—Me parece perfecto, es un buen momento para experimentar, hoy somos libres de tocar como nos sintamos—

—Bien, pero vamos a comer primero, tengo hambre Shu y creo que los demás también— Hiro levantó a su amigo del sofá para que reaccionara. Shuichi sonrió y salió del cuarto con Hiro y Sakano.

—Guys, acompañaré al pinkie boy y a Nakano a comprar comida. ¿Quieren algo en especial?—

—Lo que quieran traer está bien—

—Por mi también— Sólo quedaron ellos dos en el cuarto, no habían hablado desde su encuentro hacía unas cuantos días atrás. Suguru buscaba la manera de evitar su mirada y Tatsuha buscaba la manera de no quedarse a solas con él. Pero ahora ya no podía escapar el uno del otro. Tatsuha se levantó y cerró la puerta. Se sentó frente a Suguru. El chico miró al suelo evitando el contacto visual, pero al escuchar su voz se estremeció. Un rayo puede partir a la mitad un árbol y hacer tumbar la mitad de éste. La confianza del tecladista se exactamente así al escucharlo hablar.

— ¿Y bien?, Creo que ha llegado el momento que estábamos evitando—

—No sé de qué estás hablando— Suguru intentó fingir demencia, no podía seguir con esta farsa pero a su vez quería aplazar el hablar todo lo que había pasado aquella noche y dejarlo en un sueño, un sueño hermoso que se reventaría en cualquier momento como las burbujas con el viento cuando sopla con mucha intensidad.

— ¿Qué somos ahora?— No podía entenderse, nunca había buscado una relación formal con nadie, ni siquiera con Ryuichi y ahora casi clamaba que Suguru le contestara su situación. Se había enamorado de un niño. ¿Pero era acaso qué tenían la misma edad? Sí, pero era la clase vida que había llevado, la sombra de la tragedia de su hermano y el cuerpo que poseía lo hacía ya un hombre, no alguien como Seguchi, tampoco como Eiri, pero mucho menos un niño como Suguru. Aquella noche, más que un encuentro sexual con Fujisaki le había hecho el amor, había descubierto que un sentimiento tan fuerte podía amarrarlo a alguien y hacerlo querer velar por su seguridad.

—Somos amigos ¿no?— Esa respuesta le golpeó el alma. Violentamente Tatsuha se levantó y besó frenéticamente al peli verde quién no opuso la menor resistencia pero tampoco correspondió el beso. Tatsuha terminó el episodio y llevo la mano derecha de Suguru a su entrepierna para que lo tocara a su vez que con voz enojada le decía:

—Amigos mis pelotas, ¿tú haces el amor con tus amigos? Porque yo no—

—No entiendo que quieres decir—

—Maldita sea Suguru, te amo, no se desde cuando, no sé cómo ni por qué, simplemente me empezaste a gustar y ahora te amo, te amo y no quiero dejarte ir, ¿entiendes?— Suguru se estremeció, le dio la espalda a su amigo y le dijo seriamente:

—Yo no sé que me pasa, por un lado me acaban de rechazar y por otro lado me entregué a ti, creo que también te quiero, pero tengo miedo— Tatsuha se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda tomándolo por la cintura, Suguru no opuso resistencia y escuchó el susurro del baterista

—Entonces démonos una oportunidad, si vemos que no funciona lo dejamos cómo una simple amistad, pero si me quieres aunque sea un poco para mi es suficiente, déjame ganarme tu amor poco a poco, déjame amarte— Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero no sabía si de tristeza o de felicidad, siempre había querido escuchar esas palabras pero en la voz de Hiro, era cierto que lo quería, lo quería mucho pero aun no llegaba a ser amor entonces ¿debía arriesgarse? Tomó una de las manos de Tatsuha, había tomado una decisión.

—Tal vez sea muy pronto, tal vez hago lo correcto, no lo sé—

— ¿Entonces?—

—Tengo miedo—

—No temas, yo te protegeré, buscaré la manera de que te sientas seguro—

—Entonces es un sí—

—Gracias Suguru—Suguru se dio vuelta para quedar frente a Tatsuha y selló el momento con un beso, un beso profundo. Por la rendija de la puerta los veían Hiro y Suichi, Hiro sonreía tranquilo, sabía que Tatsuha era un patán, pero Suguru lo había logrado cambiar. Ahora era una persona diferente.

—Sé que estará bien—

—Lo sé Shu, lo sé— Hiro se sentía aliviado, también quería a Suguru, pero lo quería de la misma manera que quería a Shuichi, un cariño que no se volvería amor porque el amor lo había flechado y dentro de poco se uniría a la dulce Ayaka en matrimonio.

—A propósito, ¿cómo vas con tus planes de boda?—

—La familia de Ayaka se está encargando de todo, haremos la fiesta aquí en Tokio— De su bolsillo sacó una invitación blanca y se la dio a Shuichi. El chico la leyó y sonrió. Abrazó a su amigo y le dijo

—Espero seas muy, muy feliz Hiro, te lo mereces. Te lo mereces más que nadie—

—Esa invitación es para Ryuichi y tú. Debo comenzar a repartirlas si no Ayaka me matará. —

—Adelante Hiro, yo hablaré con Mr. K y Sakano, podemos seguir nosotros, sólo asegúrate de llegar a tiempo para el concierto—

—Gracias, oh y Shu… Ayaka quiere que...—

—Estoy preparado para eso, Eiri es muy amigo de la familia de Ayaka así que no puedo negarme a que vaya, después de todo, es su boda—

—Descuida, evitaremos que se encuentren en cualquier momento de la fiesta, además, tú estarás con Ryuichi—

—Será toda una lata tenerlos a los dos ahí, pero sobreviviré. —

—Bueno Shu, creo que es hora de irme— El vocalista abrazó a su amigo y lo acompañó a la puerta del lugar, lo vio montar su motocicleta para desaparecer en el horizonte. Shuichi sonrió, sabía que nunca aspiraría a una hermosa boda pero no estaba triste. Detrás de él Suguru había encontrado el amor y bueno, él mismo traba de rehacer su vida junto a Ryuichi pero las cosas no estaban siendo fáciles. En su bolsillo algo comenzaba a vibrar. Sacó el móvil y vio la pantalla. Ryuich, decidió dejarlo pasar hasta que el aparato dejara de vibrar, ¿Acaso estaba dudando de sus sentimientos por Ryuichi? Tal vez. Shuichi se sentó en el sofá y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

—Tal vez fuimos demasiado rápido Ryu, tal vez esto no está yendo a ningún lado, tal vez te amo mucho que no me doy cuenta de las cosas—

— ¿Eso crees? —

—Ryuichi— Su novio había entrado a la habitación, estaba frente a él, firme, sereno. Acababa de escuchar las palabras más hirientes para una persona enamorada y no reflejaba el mínimo de dolor, sabía aparentar muy bien. El cantante se puso de cunclillas frente al peli rosa y tomó su mano.

—Venía a invitarte a comer, pero creo que primero es preciso que aclaremos ciertas cosas—

—No Ryuichi, no pasa nada—

— ¿Quieres terminar aquí? — Los ojos de Shuichi se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó a su compañero.

—No, no quiero, no quiero perderte, no puedo perderte, sólo tengo miedo—

—Ya estoy aquí, no tienes por qué temer, ¿quieres ir a comer?—

—Claro, Mr. K fue a comprar algunas cosas para comer, le llamaré y le diré que voy contigo. Hoy por la noche tendremos un concierto privado y no puedo salir a escena con el estómago vacío—

—Ese es mi chico, vamos. — Shuichi solo sonrío, pero no estaba tranquilo, tener a Ryuichi cerca lo perturbaba. Sabía que lo quería pero sus corazonadas sobre Eiri le impedían amarlo. Sufría por no poder amar a quién se lo merecía y que su corazón aún se aferrara a un iceberg que provocaría su hundimiento en el mar del dolor. ¿Volver con Eiri? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué alcance tenían esas palabras? No, debía olvidarlo y tratar de vivir su presente, Ryuichi jamás lo había ignorado, no lo hacía menos, le amaba, se lo demostraba, era tierno, era dulce, era fiel. Era todo lo que Eiri nunca fue en dos largos años. Entonces por qué no era completamente feliz a su lado, ¿acaso aún había oportunidad con Yuki? No, esa ya era historia vieja. Sintió que una mano se entrelazaba a la suya, era cálida y amable, era él Sakuma Ryuichi.

No muy lejos de ahí un motociclista llegó a un lujoso departamento. Se acercó y tocó la puerta sin obtener respuesta, volvió a tocar y el silencio le devolvió el saludo. Suspiró, no le abrirían, era seguro. Afligido decidió irse pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Nakano!— El rubio escritor se quedó estupefacto al ver al mejor amigo de su examante fuera de su apartamento. El guitarrista hizo una reverencia y sacó de su bolsillo una invitación

—Sé que entre usted y yo no ha habido una relación completamente cordial pero sería un honor y una felicidad enorme para mi prometida que usted nos acompañara en nuestra boda—

— ¿Yo?, Shuichi… ¿él estará presente?—

—Sí—

—Entonces no puedo ir, no quiero que mi presencia sea molesta en tu fiesta, él es uno de los invitados de honor—

—Descuide, ustedes también es un invitado de honor y aunque sea una fiesta en un lugar íntimo, nos las ingeniaremos para que ustedes dos no crucen siquiera miradas—

— ¿Ryuichi también irá?—

—Naturalmente—

—Está bien, sólo haré acto de presencia, felicitaré a la pareja, dejaré mi regalo y me iré—

—Gracias Yuki, usted es una buena persona—

—Díselo a tu amiguito—

—Lamento que las cosas entre ustedes no se dieran de la mejor manera—

—Ya no importa, quedó en el pasado—

—Bueno, hoy tenemos un concierto, así que necesito irme—

—Ya nos volveremos a encontrar—

—Téngalo por seguro— Nakano se dio la vuelta y se fue. Eiri entró a su departamento, sus ojos se encendieron felinamente. Había llegado su oportunidad, sabía que esta sería la última vez que encarara a Shuichi. No había vuelta atrás. Debía convencerlo de su amor, debía volver a ganárselo pero… ¿cómo?

—Volverás a mi aunque me cueste la vida me oíste Shuichi—

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí terminamos por el momento, espero que les haya gustado y les hago una atenta invitación a que vean mis otras historias. Se vienen nuevos proyectos y nuevas historias. Gracias por todo su apoyo. **_


	21. Sinfonía Soledad

**Hola, espero les guste este capítulo, con esto iniciamos la cuenta regresiva. El principio del final. Disfruten la lectura =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Sinfonía soledad.**

El concierto estaba a punto de empezar, las canciones ya estaban elegidas. El cuarteto de cuerdas había llegado, habían afinado sus instrumentos y estaban en su lugar. El recinto elegido para el espectáculo estaba rebosante, no cabía una sola alma más dentro de ese espacio. Las luces se apagaron y una pista de fondo sonó, las pantallas proyectaban fragmentos de los videos musicales de Bad Luck anunciando que la hora había llegado. Tras bambalinas los cuatro integrantes del grupo juntaron las manos a manera de ritual. Shuichi los miró y gritó:

—"What time is it? —

—Show time— Le contestaron los tres integrantes a una sola voz. Cada uno tomó su lugar y Shuichi tomó el micrófono sin salir aun a escena. La canción y el video llegaron a su fin y los primeros acordes de "Super Drive" sonaron. Era hora de iniciar. Las luces se encendieron y el vocalista entró corriendo, con esa energía casi infantil característica de él.

La respuesta del público fue inmediata los gritos y los saltos no se hicieron esperar, coreando una a una las canciones que el rosado vocalista les ofrecía. Un vocalista que se paseaba libre por el escenario, cantando y brincando, excitando al público y excitándose a si mismo. Suguru hacía lo propio en su instrumento, nadie –salvo su primo Seguchi y la bella Norkio- hacían vibrar el escenario sólo con presionar las teclas de su sintetizador. El aura rockera de Hiro estremecía a los fans y Tatsuha a pesar de ser relativamente nuevo fue acogido cálidamente por los viejos y nuevos seguidores del grupo. Todo iba en viento en popa hasta que en un momento de silencio –transición entre canción y canción- la gente comenzó a pedir una canción a gritos, no habría problema alguno si hubieran pedido cualquier otro éxito de la banda, pero no, estaban pidiendo esa canción, la canción.

—¡Glarin' dream!, ¡Glarin' dream!— El publico clamaba eufórico y Shuichi no contestó, miró a lo lejos y entonces lo divisó. Alto, fuerte, con esa mirada asesina y carismática propia de él

—Vamos Shuichi comencemos con la canción— Hiro se estaba impacientando, no era bueno hacer esperar a los fans y menos el negarse a complacer una canción clásica.

—Hiro…él está aquí— La voz de Shuichi se escuchaba débil y frágil, cualquier viento suave podría convertir en pequeñas piezas filosas su voz, más encontró la fuerza necesaria para caminar sobre el cristal sin romperlo. Eiri estaba ahí, como siempre. Su mirada le exigía una respuesta, una explicación sobre lo que pasó y los clamores de la muchedumbre hacían que la petición del rubio se volviera innegable. Shuichi debía actuar

—La canción nueva, Patético. —

—Pero dijiste que la descartarías, es una locura, no la has practicado bien— Hiro respondió a su amigo.

—Y bien queridos fans, la siguiente canción es una nueva, ah y no se burlen si me equivoco ¿eh?, es mi incursión en un nuevo instrumento así que espero que les guste. Alguien de producción que me pase una guitarra, gracias…— Suguru y Tatsuha se miraron confusos, esto no venía en la programación del concierto. Algo iba a salir muy mal esta noche.

—Bien esta canción se llama patético y va dedicado a todas esas personas que los hicieron llorar por amor— Tatsuha marcó los tiempos en la batería y la canción sonó, Shuichi comenzó con los acordes de la guitarra sin mucha experiencia pero tampoco como un experto.

—_Ya me cansé de llorar, de ver un gran misterio pasar, de dar todo y nada encontrar._

_Y sé que ya te cansaste de aparentar, de fingir que me quieres una vez sólo por noches de placer animal._

_¿Quizá yo siempre hice mal? ¿Quizá no debimos continuar? Sugiero esta mentira terminar_

_No importa cuanto me esforcé, y perfecto el sueño fue, siempre me lastimé de no ser la persona correcta. Recuerdo que fue patético creer que me amabas y soñaba que tus labios me despertaran en la mañana…_

_No, no es tu culpa esta ocasión, fue mi triste obsesión de creer que me amabas igual_

_Ya sé, todos mis recursos yo agoté, amor del bueno me quedaste a deber y todo para que al final busque mi camino hacia donde tú no estás_

_¿Quizá no te debí amar? ¿Quizá me deba retirar? Sugiero jamás regresar_

_No importa cuanto me esforcé, y perfecto el sueño fue, siempre me lastimé de no ser la persona correcta. Recuerdo que fue patético creer que me amabas y soñaba que tus labios me despertaran en la mañana_

_Ya sé que te has cansado de esperar todo el tiempo de la vida a que termine con nuestra farsa_

_No importa cuanto me esforcé, y perfecto el sueño fue, siempre me lastimé de no ser la persona correcta. Recuerdo que fue patético creer que me amabas y soñaba que tus labios me despertaran en la mañana_

_Fue patético creer que me amabas, patético creer que me amabas, patético creer que me amabas…—_ Cada palabra cantada, cada sílaba pronunciada se clavaban en Eiri de la misma manera en la que Shuichi no despegaba los ojos del escritor, el rubio se quedó boquiabierto, había obtenido la respuesta de una manera vil y cruel, fría y ruín. Exactamente como era él. Yuki Eiri había recibido el pensamiento de Shuichi y sentía el reclamo y le dolía. Ahora tenía armas para creer que su koi aun lo amaba. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Debía luchar, debía intentar. A pesar de que todo estuviera en su contra veía una nada habitual luz de esperanza cerca de él.

Shuichi se despojó de la guitarra y el concierto continuó, el chico no volvió a mirar a su ex amante en toda la velada. Conocía el alcance de esa canción y sabía que detrás de todo ese despecho aun había algo de amor en ella, un profundo y grato amor por Eiri. Todo el público estuvo eufórico el resto de la noche hasta que Shuichi se despidió. Nada salió como lo esperaba, sus espectadores lo forzaban a volver, a volver a él. Indirectamente lo querían a su lado. ¿Qué podría un simple cantante hacer ante el eufórico grito de la muchedumbre?

— ¡Glarin' Dream!, ¡Glarin' Dream!— El auditorio completo exigía la canción. Los chicos ya habían salido del escenario y se miraban entre ellos asombrados. Sin embargo, Shuichi no se veía cómodo con la situación

—Shuichi ellos quieren que salgamos—

—Lo sé Hiro—

—Están pidiendo la canción, una de las que prometiste no volver a cantar—

—No quiero, Tatsuha, Suguru, a posiciones, improvisen algo, ya entraremos— Suguru y Tatsuha asintieron, tomaron posiciones y comenzaron a tocar.

—Pero los fans lo están pidiendo y después de todo, por ellos estamos aquí—

—Sal Hiro y diles que empiecen con Glarin' Dream—

Hiro le acarició el cabello suavemente, tomó su guitarra y les hizo un ademán a los otros dos músicos, la introducción de la canción comenzó.

—Me había jurado a mi mismo no volver a cantar esta canción, pero ustedes son todo para mí, para Bad Luck, ustedes son mi "Glarin Dream"— Y el cantante se dio a la tarea de cautivar a sus escuchas con su voz. Una noche, una banca, una canción y el viento, la historia de un romance con olor a cigarro y fresillas dulces. Noches de sexo, pocas demostraciones de afecto y muchas lágrimas. El coro era muy dulce pero el autor se sentía desgarrado al cantar mientras un escucha sentía cada palabra como si fuera ayer. Ambos soltaron una lágrima con diferentes motivos, uno florecía al volver a escuchar esas palabras sin talento literario y el otro se marchitaba por reabrir heridas que había jurado cerrar para siempre, todo al son de un slow-rock. Eiri se sentía correspondido y Shuichi autotraicionado. En un lugar preferente estaba Ryuichi. Viéndolo, seco, distante y sobrante. Había visto a Eiri y conociendo la historia de la canción, el contexto lo estaba matando. Fijó los ojos en Shuichi, estaba de rodillas, con lágrimas desbordando sus ojos. Lo entendía, aun había algo por cierto escritor. Suspiró. ¿Habría perdido la batalla?, no sabía, no era certero como tampoco lo era su relación con Shuichi.

—Gracias, han estado formidables, ¡nosotros somos Bad Luck y nos veremos dentro de muy pronto!— Y con eso salió de escena.

Ya estaba fuera, fue seguido por Tatsuha, Suguru y Hiro. Al encender las luces del recinto los miembros de la crew soltaron la canción de "In the moonlight", canción que quebró al vocalista. Las lágrimas caían, deslizándose por su rostro, dejando la marca de un escritor que ahí había estado y el cual no se iría tan fácilmente.

—Wonderful guys, wonderful… ¿Qué te pasa Pinky boy?— Mr. K entró, y se quedó estupefacto al igual que el resto de la banda. No era normal ese llanto en Shuichi, no ahora que había vuelto de su viaje renovado, ese era un llanto amargo, un llanto oscuro, un llanto característico de Yuki Eiri. El chico de cabellera rosada buscó los brazos de su mejor amigo

—No quiero volver a cantar esa canción, nunca—

—Vamos Shu, es sólo una canción—

—No Tatsuha, no es sólo una canción, esa canción me unió a tu hermano— Hubo silencio, hubo tensión, hubo muchas lágrimas y su nombre profanó el lugar

—Yuki Eiri estaba en la multitud, por eso decidí cantar la canción descartada y por eso me rehusé a cantar Glarin' Dream en un principio. Pero ya se acabó. — El llanto cesó. El Shuichi maduro y centrado regresó, por poco perdió el piso pero recobró su esencia. El teléfono sonó y al contestarlo escuchó helado a su interlocutor.

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo, te espero fuera de tu departamento. Gracias. — El chico no supo como reaccionar. Había descubierto la voz de su examante por la línea, no quería verlo y a pesar de eso no sería un cobarde, lo encararía. Dejaría las cosas claras y se despediría de él aunque el corazón le latiera a mil por hora por el solo hecho de pensar que estarían de frente.

—Shuichi, ¿quién era?—

—Esta noche pasarán cosas que definirán el futuro, Hiro, tengo miedo, pero no dejaré que el miedo me carcoma. No ahora. —

—Confío en ti— El guitarrista del grupo puso su mano en el hombro de Shuichi y ambos sonrieron.

—Pinkie boy. Why decidiste no volver a cantar tus hits?. — Mr. K necesitaba

—Mr. K, Yo necesito deshacerme de mi pasdo, deshacerme del dolor y esta es la única manera— Shuichi miró al vacío, se sentía con ganas de ver las cosas diferente manera, pero el viejo Shuichi amenazaba con emerger de nuevamente, tratando de romper el cristal donde estaban alojado. El chico se acercó a la ventana y miró la luna entonces comprendió que no había un nuevo Shuichi y un viejo Shuichi. El chico caminó al lavamanos que estaba en la habitación y se aseó la cara. Sintiendo como le agua acariciaba su piel con toque de seda líquida que refrescaba su rostro, se resbalaba por sus mejillas y terminaba por colarse en el drenaje. Shuichi se secó y miró a sus compañeros.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo aun pero descansaremos un poco antes de empezar otra vez. Hiro se casa en pocos días y tenemos que dejar todo listo. Tatsuha y Suguru, vayan y pidan una copia del Show, pedí que lo grabaran. Yo me voy a casa, tengo un asunto esperándome. — Shuichi se despidió de todos y salió del edificio. Hiro siguió sus pasos y lo alcanzó en pocos segundos.

—Estás seguro de esto, sé que irás a ver a Eiri—

—Sí, tengo que definirme, incluso pensé en terminar a Ryuichi—

— ¿Qué, acaso aún amas a Eiri?—

—Sí, y lo sabes, pero no terminaría con Ryuichi para irme con Eiri, si lo llegase a hacer es para tomarme un respiro, Hiro, no estoy jugando con Ryuichi, es solo que mi cariño por él aún no se convierte en amor, a veces siento que fue demasiado rápido el haberle dado un sí, sin haber superado enteramente a Yuki…Yuki, es la primera vez que lo llamo por su seudónimo desde que llegué aquí— Shuichi sonrió mientras sus ojos se vaciaban, estaba vulnerable pero con la guardia lista, no se dejaría esta vez —Hasta mañana Hiro, ha llegado el momento.

Shuichi tomó un Taxi para llegar más rápido a su apartamento. Después de pagarle al conductor y bajar del auto miró el Mercedez color negro estacionado frente a su hogar. Shuichi inhaló el fresco aire que se deslizaba en la atmósfera para darse un respiro y comenzar a caminar. Todo el trayecto se mantuvo sereno para no caer en ansiedad pero ahora todo estaba preparado, ya no podía huir. De entre las sombras, la silueta que se encontraba recargada junto a la puerta de su casa encendió un cigarrillo. Ahora confirmaba lo que pretendía negar. Apretó los puños para armarse de valor simbólicamente y sonrió. No le daría la oportunidad de verlo caído esta vez, pero tampoco sería cruel como la vez anterior.

— ¿Quieres pasar?—

—Preferiría que fuésemos breves—

—No seas testarudo y entra, te vas a resfriar si te quedas aquí— Shuichi hizo pasar a su examante, el escritor entró en silencio y se sentó en un pequeño sillón. Suichi fue al bar y le ofreció una copa de Wiskey, pero el rubio la rechazó. El chico se sentó frente a él y lo miró fijo, aguardando su ataque.

—Te escucho Eiri— Los ojos del rubio bajaron la guardia. No eran felinos y agudos como hace rato, ahora estaban a merced del cantante, Eiri inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y apoyó sus codos sobre sus pernas, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos.

—Yo sé que te fallé en el pasado, sé que esperabas algo más de mi y que no merezco estar sentado frente a ti, aun así tengo el descaro y el atrevimiento de pedirte que vuelvas conmigo, por favor Shuichi, vuelve conmigo.

— ¿Crees que me voy a tragar tu cuento? —

—Déjame explicarte

—No quiero que me expliques, no quiero que me digas. Eiri, yo te esperé, yo te sufrí, yo te lloré. Nada de eso fue suficiente en dos años, ¿qué pasará si vuelvo contigo? Serán otros dos, tres, veinte años de la misma vida. Estoy cansado—

— He cambiado, he cambiado por ti ¿por qué no puedes darte cuenta?—

—No me consta que has cambiado y si lo hiciste que bien por ti. Ahora puedes ir y encontrar a alguien a quien amar, alguien que te merezca—

—Tú me amas, me amas—

—Y te atreves a decir que has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo ególatra que conozco, el mismo ególatra que me hirió y el mismo ególatra que me dijo que no tengo talento—

—Shichi tú me amas porque yo te amo y puedo sentirlo, te amo Shuichi— Hubo un amargo silencio, hacía dos años que Shindou había deseado escuchar esa palabra y ahora que por fin la conocía no lo llenaba como él quisiese. El chico volteó a espalda y agachó su mirada.

—Sabes, hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba que me dijeras eso, no sólo que lo dijeras, sino que por fin lo sintieras y ahora que me lo dices me siento vacío Eiri. Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez aún siento algo por ti, pero aunque lo sintiese yo ya no volvería a ti porque quiero dejar de sentirlo—

— ¿Qué?, pero yo... tú me prometiste que jamás me abandonarías, no importa si huía o si moría, tú irías tras de mi— Una lágrima traicionó a Eiri y se resbaló por su mejilla. Shuichi se acercó a él y le limpió la lágrima con su pulgar. Sonrió.

—Ya no puedo. Esa promesa hizo que quisiera atentar contra mi vida y por eso no puedo seguirte más. Tampoco estoy pidiendo que me sigas…—

—Yo te seguiré a donde me pidas—

—No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir, no es tu estilo de vida seguir a alguien. Dentro de mí siempre supe que esto no funcionaría pero mis locas ilusiones me hicieron seguir con esto y ya vez como está todo ahora—

—Es por Sakuma ¿no es así? —

—Ryuichi no tiene nada que ver. Cuando yo inicié lo que tengo por él fue después de haber decidido dejarte ir. —

—Entiendo— El silencio envolvió el ambiente como el papel envuelve los regalos antes de ser enviados. Un papel gris y oscuro de un regalo que no sería abierto jamás.

—Perdón por haberte causado molestias y por haberte hecho decir cosas que no sentías, en otros tiempos hubiera caído a tus pies pero hoy no, fue muy lindo todo, pero ya se acabó. — Los ojos de Eiri se humedecieron y comenzaron a humedecer. El escritor se levantó y miró fijamente a Shuichi

— ¿Puedo abrazarte por última vez?—

— Adelante— Eiri se acercó a Shuichi y éste cerró los ojos, sintió los brazos de Eiri rodear su cuerpo y sentir su calor. Tan suave, tan protector. Ese aroma a tabaco y loción lo hacían volverse loco. Quería correr por esas praderas oscuras y arrancarle la camisa. Pero no lo hizo, correspondió el abrazo mientras el escritor se aferraba cada vez más a él. Después de unos eternos minutos el escritor rompió el abrazo y lo miró con los ojos débiles

—Después de la boda de Ayaka nos dejaremos de ver. No te volveré a molestar— Eiri se acercó a Shuichi y le besó la frente, Shuichi lo abrazó de nuevo, prendiéndose de él, con miedo a soltarlo.

—Prométeme que estarás bien —

—No puedo prometerte cosas que no pueda cumplir, aunque lo intentaré. Adiós. — Eiri se soltó y salió por la puerta. El cantante pudo escuchar como se encendía el Mercedez y como se alejaba de su hogar. Entonces tomó su teléfono y marcó un número conocido.

—Ryuichi, soy yo. Escucha, necesito un tiempo. Necesito pensar. Gracias por entenderlo, quiero verte mañana para hablar. Gracias. — Colgó. Shuichi había roto su relación con Sakuma y sus motivos eran claros. Tener a Eiri tan de cerca lo hizo flaquear, un minuto más y hubiera claudicado hacía él. Ahora yo no tenía dudas, seguía amándolo con locura pues escuchar la frase bendita de sus labios provocó que la llama se avivara más un amor que creyó muerto, pero que sobrevivió y sus lágrimas eran la prueba irrefutable de ese reminiscente amor y ahora dejaba a Ryuichi. Debía pensar las cosas, debía tratar de arreglarlo o botarlo todo y volver a empezar.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado mucho este capítulo pues me costó mucho escribirlo, entre la escuela y las tareas encontré el tiempo de escribirlo. Espero les haya gustado y me comenten sus impresiones, sus opiniones y demás. Muchas gracias. _


	22. Decisión

**Primero que nada ¡Feliz fin del mundo! **

**¿Creyeron acaso que dejaría que una luna gigante estilo Majora's Mask los aplastara sin haber subido capítulo? Pues no. Aquí está el primero de los últimos tres (¿quizá cuatro?) capítulos finales. Espero les guste y espero sus comentarios, aquí vamos**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Decisión **

El cabello largo le caía por la espalda, rojo cómo la rosa que luciría en la solapa de su saco esa noche. Hiroshi Nakano se miraba al espejo tratando de asimilarse como esposo, siempre fue un adolescente centrado y responsable, no debería extrañarle la idea del matrimonio aunque no pensaba que se casaría pronto. Miró a su mejor amigo que le daba la espalda y mirando al cielo soleado con pocas nubes por la ventana del establecimiento. Callado, sereno. Costaba creer que era él pues de su boca siempre brotaban cascadas de palabras haciendo inundar de ruido el lugar donde estuviese parado y ahora estaba ahí, de pie, mirando el cielo y dejándose abrazar por él, emanando tranquilidad. El chico pelirrosado se dio la vuelta y admiró a su mejor amigo vestido con un traje formal color negro. Sonrió y miró el smokin colgado en la pared.

—Insisto que el smokin es más propio para una boda

—Sí, pero me siento más cómodo con este traje

—Bah, Ayaka también preferiría que usaras el smokin. Yo usaré un smokin, Fujisaki usará uno, Tatsuha usará smokin también, no es correcto que tus amigos vayan más elegantes que tú.

—Si lo pones en ese plan, sí. Usaré el smokin.

—Después de esta noche se acaba nuestro reinado como mejores amigos solteros. Hiro, te casas. —Los ojos de Shuichi se llenaron de lágrimas. Al instante el chico se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y volvió a sonreír. No dejaría que un momento sentimental arruinara su aparente calma. Su volcán interno haría erupción pronto y mejor disfrutar la calma antes que el magma quemara la suavidad de la brisa. Hiro lo sabía y no iba a ocultárselo. No a él porque sabía que su opinión no agregaría calor al volcán pero tampoco lo avivaría.

—A ver, ya habla. ¿Qué pasó?, desde que cortaste con Sakuma has estado muy extraño, muy intranquilo y algo me dice que no es precisamente por él.

—Pues no. Es por el escritor ese. Yo lo amo.

—Entonces si lo amas, ¿por qué no estás tratando de corregir el pasado en lugar de estarme ayudando a elegir un smokin para mi boda?

—Porque dejamos todo para el final y le mentimos a tu novia diciéndole que teníamos el traje hace un mes.

—No me cambies el tema Shuichi, ¿qué harás hoy en la noche?, los tendrás a los dos ahí. A Ryuichi sentado en la mesa de honor junto a los demás de Bad Luck y del otro lado del salón estará Eiri con su familia y la familia de Ayaka. ¿Ya pensaste en algo?

—Ya ni me lo menciones. Acepté en ir con Ryuichi a la fiesta porque él quiere ver si podemos reanudar lo nuestro, pero ya le dije que no estoy seguro—

— ¿Alguna vez dejaste de amar a Eiri?

—No, yo creí, mejor dicho quise hacerme creer que lo había olvidado, fui cruel con él, le restregué a Ryuichi en la cara pero cuando vi su dolor supe que también me dolía a mí— Shuichi se sentó en el sofá de la habitación mientras su amigo se desvestía para ponerse el smokin. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver el estudio de grabación donde estuvo no hace muchos días. La toma vocal había finalizado y se disponía a escuchar el resultado. Fuera del cuarto de grabación estaba Ryuichi, recargado en la pared. No por haber terminado con su relación dejarían de colaborarse en lo profesional. Además la promesa de éste lo mantenía firme a la causa de Shuichi "No importa que se acabe, antes de ser uno, fuimos amigos y lo seguiremos siendo", todo con una sonrisa, todo de manera amable. Sin embargo, Shuichi se sentía acorralado.

—Buena toma Shu

—Gracias Ryuichi— Una sonrisa vacía aderezó el momento, incómodo hasta en el aire que se colaba en sus pulmones. Shuichi suspiró y clavó sus ojos en el chico de cabello rosado. De su garganta comenzó a salir la conversación que se guardó desde aquella llamada telefónica donde rompió su relación y que de buena manera aceptó.

—Fue por Yuki Eiri ¿verdad? — El chico no contestó y miró a la nada, —Por favor Shuichi, ya no soy un crío, tengo mis años y algo de experiencia. Puedes confiar en mí— El chico regresó su mirada a su vocalista mentor y la tristeza habló por él robando delicadas frases de sus labios.

—No estoy seguro, algo se volvió a encender.

—Eiri siempre estuvo ahí, nunca dejaste de amarlo ¿cierto?

—Algo así, pero no malinterpretes. Cuando yo inicié mi relación contigo, Eiri seguía en mí pero de manera ausente. Durante esos días en la playa algo comenzó a brillar por ti, algo profundo, algo limpio y muy diferente a lo que me ataba a Eiri. Con el tiempo ese cariño se fue inflamando hasta que llegué a amarte. Sí, sí te amo Ryuichi—

—No lo digas así, esas palabras son muy fuertes. Dices que me amas pero no pude hacerte olvidar a Eiri

—No, pero sí te amo, de manera diferente aunque no es suficiente para sacarlo de mi mente y a pesar de todo el daño, hay cosas del corazón que la razón no entiende y duele, duele mucho porque no lo quiero así. Aunque, por más que quiera no podría sacarlo de mi mente porque él representa el principio de mi carrera, representa mi madurez como compositor, mis altas, mis bajas. Ni tú ni nadie podrá borrármelo de la mente y aun así accedí a tratar de vivir con el fantasma y llegué a amarte de manera muy fuerte, tan fuerte que entró en conflicto con el fantasma de Eiri y aquí estamos ahora, no tengo un rumbo y aunque te pedí un tiempo de soltería no es para correr tras él. El tiempo es para reordenarme y poder decidir si lo nuestro va a alguna parte. Este tiempo es para mí, para ver si lo nuestro puede seguir como está o si debo cambiar cosas, necesito saber si Eiri no derrumbará lo que tenemos.

—Lo que teníamos. — Ryuichi suspiró y le pasó un brazo por los hombros — Mira, no te voy a presionar y hablo en serio, eres libre Shuichi, tan libre como el viento, puedes decidir quedarte aquí o volar y no por eso me voy a morir, admito que si me dará tristeza pero no voy a decaerme. Todo sea por tu bien y yo no te voy a apresar. Ya es mucho el dolor que llevas dentro de ti, decidirte por Eiri o por mí te está matando aunque ahora seas más fuerte ¿o me equivoco? — El vocalista de la prestigiada banda Nittle Grasper lo miró atento pero sin dejar de sonreír— Nunca te he dicho por qué se separó Nittle Grasper y el motivo no fue porque quisiera ser solista, el contrato en los Estados Unidos vino después. El verdadero motivo por el cual me fui es Thoma Seguchi.

— ¿Seguchi? — Shuichi lo miró con un semblante de sorpresa — ¿Qué pasó con Seguchi?

— Es la primera vez que hablo de esto con alguien que no sea Noriko, pero confío plenamente en ti. Cuando la banda empezó, Nittle Grasper, Seguchi y yo éramos pareja. Estuvimos juntos por muchos años, yo era muy feliz a su lado y siempre he creído que él también era feliz conmigo. Pero las cosas se pusieron un poco turbias en una gira que tuvimos. Después del último concierto discutimos de una manera espantosa y esa discusión derivó conmigo en un avión directo a las Bahamas. No le contesté ninguna llamada y me quedé ahí cuatro meses. Cuando regresé a Japón para preparar lo que sería nuestro disco de "reconciliación" Llegué con la noticia que él se había casado.

—La hermana de Yuki…

—Exacto, no pedí ninguna explicación pero caí en una depresión horrible, Noriko me consoló y a duras penas hicimos el disco. Durante el transcurso de la gira Thoma me buscó y me hizo su amante, me prometió que terminando la gira de dos años se divorciaría de su esposa porque se había casado en un acto de despecho aunque eso supondría alejarse de su pequeño cuñado, alguien a quién él quería mucho. Sí, estoy hablando de Eiri. Muchas veces él nos acompañó en el viaje hasta que una vez su familia decidió dejarlo en Nueva York.

—Conozco esa historia. Eiri fue a estudiar a Nueva York de pequeño.

—Sí, bueno el caso es que él se quedó en Nueva York y nosotros nos fuimos a Londres a dar los últimos conciertos. Recuerdo que esa última semana, sin Eiri con nosotros, fue muy feliz, Thoma y yo estábamos juntos todo el tiempo y realmente creí que se divorciaría. Después de nuestro último concierto, hicimos el amor y al terminar, él se levantó, mientras se vestía me dijo que lo perdonara pero que esto era más grande que él, que algo en su corazón lo obligaba a volver a Nueva York. No me dirigió la mirada, simplemente se levantó y se fue, días después supe que hubo una tragedia con Eiri en Nueva York, pero no quise preguntar, asumí que él no se divorciaría.

—Esa parte de la historia es muy turbia y muy triste, pero no tiene que ver mucho con Thoma, sino con Eiri.

—Tiempo después Thoma habló conmigo y me contó todo. Supe que esto era el adiós definitivo y yo decidí salir de Nittle Grasper, Noriko dijo que no tendría sentido seguir con Thoma solamente o encontrarme un remplazo y renunció también… Yo sé que Thoma aprendió a ser feliz con su esposa porque me consta que el primer año no lo fue, me buscó por cielo mar y tierra y no fue hasta que yo decidí regresar de Norteamérica que arreglamos nuestras diferencias.

— ¿Y tú lo dejaste de amar?

— Aprendí a vivir sin él, pero la verdad es que nunca volví a amar a nadie hasta ti. — Shuichi se quedó sin palabras, se separó del cantante y hundió su cara en el suelo

—No quiero ser quién te hiera.

—No lo estás haciendo, al contrario, no me estoy aferrando a ti porque quiero que seas feliz, que seas pleno, ya sea conmigo o sin mí. Si algo aprendí con esta tragedia fue a amar responsablemente y a respetar los sentimientos de las demás personas, a cultivarme con las personas por eso si llegaras a irte ten por seguro que estaré bien. ¿Tú que sientes?

—No sé lo que siento, Eiri me ha hecho mucho daño, volver con él sería regresar a lo mismo porque su ego es tan grande que no lo deja cambiar por amor, no ama otra cosa que no sea él y yo… siempre lo supe, pero preferí ignorarlo y ya me cansé, en cambio contigo todo es luz, todo es color, creatividad.

—Pero tanta luz termina cegando, sé sincero contigo Shuichi y sigue lo que tu corazón dicte. Dejaré que pienses las cosas. — Ryuichi le dedicó una sonrisa y salió del cuarto, de la misma manera en la que Shuichi salió del recuerdo en el que se había sumergido.

—Y bien, ¿qué opinas? — Su mejor amigo estaba parado frente al espejo modelando un smokin negro, propio para una boda, para su boda.

—Está bien. Ahora hay que pagarlo e ir a tu casa. Te casas hoy y precisamente hoy vienes por un smokin, que bien que eres una estrella reconocida y tienes privilegios que otros no.

—Ya, no te enojes Shu

—No estoy enojado, simplemente debo tomar una decisión. Eiri ya me prometió que se irá después de su boda y que no volveré a saber de él

—Eso quiere decir que estás considerando volver con él

—No, no quiere… ¿Podría acaso volver con él?

—Eso sólo tú lo puedes contestar. Vamos, tengo que ir a casa a arreglarle y tú también debes hacerlo. — Los dos amigos, después de pagar la cuenta se retiraron a la casa del novio. Se prepararían para la ceremonia y arribarían al Pent-house donde tendría lugar el evento. La tarde, estaba cálida y el sol alumbraba el cielo color celeste, un cielo admirado por Tatsuha Uesugi desde el balcón de la casa de su hermano mayor.

—Dime hermanito, ¿Por qué irás exactamente a la boda?, digo Shuichi estará ahí y hay también mucha gente que no quieres ni te quiere ver.

—Voy por tres razones. Número uno, es la última vez que vea a Shuichi en mi vida. Número dos, porque Hiroshi y Ayaka me invitaron y número tres, porque soy Yuki Eiri y puedo hacerlo. —El escritor miró a su hermano con un dejo de tristeza, Tatsuha lo miró y no pudo evitar sentir pena por él

—Hermano, ¿Por qué desististe?, digo eres Yuki Eiri, siempre tienes lo que quieres, no importando el precio.

—Las cosas cambiaron, él tomó una decisión y yo no voy a intervenir. Él ya me dejó de amar y yo represento una traba para su vida.

—Pero eso antes nunca te importó

—Eso es porque nunca había amado a nadie, hasta Shuichi

—Entiendo, entiendo perfectamente.

—Promete que lo cuidarás en mi ausencia

— ¿Ausencia?

—Sí, después de la boda me iré

— ¿Irte?, ¿A dónde?

—Muy lejos Tat, muy lejos…

—Eiri ¿hablas enserio?

—Sí, y tú, bueno, ya eres de Bad Luck, bien pude haberte usado para hablar con Shuichi o para acercármele pero no lo hice porque lo amo. Ahora termina de vestirte. No falta mucho para la boda. Eiri se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a empacar. Estaba vez la huida estaba justificada. Se iba a ir para olvidarse del dolor, para tratar de encontrar su propio perdón y buscarse dentro de sí. Guardó prenda por prenda y recuerdo por recuerdo. Sólo dejó su smokin colgado, iba a cumplirle a Ayaka aunque desease salir en el primer vuelo que saliera. No quería ver a Shuichi. Y estaba seguro que Shuichi tampoco quería verlo.

El chico pelirrosa no quería ver a su examante, porque aunque él juró que no volvería a caer, su propósito se había quebrado, él estaba de nuevo a merced del escritor ignorando que su amor también se postraba ante él. Los ojos de Shuichi se humedecieron, la decisión ya estaba tomada. No regresaría con Ryuichi, pero tampoco volvería al lado del escritor. El chico salió de la ducha y se secó lo más rápido que pudo. Miró el reloj y el tiempo estaba justo para cambiarse y llegar al hotel. Si iba a ser el padrino del novio al menos debía llegar a tiempo. Mientras se vestía su mente lo encrucijó: Ya no volvería a los brazos de Ryuichi, no era justo para él, ahora debía elegir entre regresar a los brazos de Eiri o dejarlo ir.

—Bien, ya está, no fue tan difícil ponerme la corbata. — Se miró una vez más al espejo. Ya estaba listo.

No fueron muchos los minutos que pasaron hasta llegar al hotel. Un poco de tiempo más tarde y habría llegado impuntual a la ceremonia. El chico subió al ascensor, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sintió como las puertas del elevador se cerraban y como una mano impedía que se cerraran.

— ¡Shuichi! — El chico abrió los ojos y miró a su acompañante.

—Eiri— ambos quisieron correr y abrazarse, darse un largo beso y prometer que no se alejarían, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Cada uno se esquió a cada extremo del ascensor, sin cruzar miradas y menos palabras pero con los sentimientos a punto de desbordarse.

* * *

**Bueno, no me queda más que agradecer que hayan leído el capítulo. Les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews y les deseo una feliz navidad. El próximo capítulo viene antes de acabar el año, lo prometo. Hasta entonces. **


	23. La boda de mi mejor amigo

**_Bueno, esta historia ya entró en la recta final, y sé que les dije que actualizaría antes de que llegara el 2013 pero como casi no hubo reviews ni lecturas al fic asumí que ya habían perdido el interés por la historia y asumo mi responsabilidad por tardar mucho en actualizar, pero no voy a decaer. Gracias por todos los que han seguido la historia. Estoy cocinando un final decente que planeo llegará en uno o dos capítulos más. Los dejo con la historia sin más preámbulos_  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: La Boda de mi mejor amigo I**

El elevador se abrió y ambos pasajeros salieron en silencio, sin compartir una mirada. No, no podían verse porque sus ojos encenderían la mecha y dentro de poco el incendio sería inapagable. El cuerpo del escritor exigía un vínculo más estrecho con el cantante, un vínculo que iniciase en los labios, recorriera su cuerpo y terminara en la cama. Una comunión que no se volvería a dar porque aunque lo deseara con todo su ser sabía que lo había perdido y Shuichi también lo sentía, esa causa estaba perdida. Volver con su ex amante suponía regresar a la oscura vida que lo confinó al dolor tanto tiempo, lo entendía a la perfección pero sus sentimientos lo traicionaban. Su corazón se aceleraba al estar cerca de él, su aroma lo embriagaba poco a poco y sus ojos, tan provocativos como siempre lo conducirían a la cama más próxima. ¿Pero acaso era un simple deseo sexual? No, Shuichi deseaba estar con él, más que tener una relación de cama quería abrazarlo, besarlo y curar de sus ojos la manta gris que no los dejaba brillar como antes.

Eiri respiró profundo y lo encaró, necesitaba escuchar su voz y aprovechar ese último instante dentro de ese elevador.

—Espero que mi presencia no oscurezca tu mirada Shuichi

—No, en lo absoluto — el cantante ni siquiera lo volteó a ver y su voz sonó temblorosa.

—Te cumpliré la promesa, mañana me voy—

— ¿Te vas, tan rápido?

—Sí, ya nada me queda aquí

—Y a dónde te irás Eiri

—París, Londres, Nueva York… ¿qué más da?

— ¿Nueva York? — Un dejo de tristeza se escapó en la última sílaba, Eiri lo sintió y clavó sus ojos en el chico que miraba el piso incansable, como si le solicitara una respuesta.

—Kitazawa está enterrado en su gaveta y en mi pasado también, si dije Nueva York...

—No tienes que irte si no quieres, volverás a tener tu vida de soltero codiciado

— ¿Cuánto más tengo que amarte para que te des cuenta que eso también es parte de mi pasado?— Esas palabras estremecieron el corazón del cantante y en ese momento la puerta se abrió. El chico salió instantáneamente y corrió hacia donde estaban Tatsuha y Suguru, una sola palabra más y se habría rendido. Por su parte Eiri caminó al lado contrario, dónde Ayaka se encontraba. Suspiró y sacó un cigarrillo que encendió mientras se aproximaba a la novia

—Ayaka, luces hermosa.

—Eiri…— La chica que portaba el vestido de novia abrazó al escritor

—Quién diría que terminarías casada con uno de los músicos más talentosos de Japón—

—Al principio creí que esta relación no iría a ningún lado, pero pasó el tiempo y me enamoré de él con una pasión que jamás imaginé. ¿Y tú?, ¿pudiste arreglar tus problemas con Shindou?

—Sí y decidimos que lo mejor para ambos es que me vaya de su vida

—Eiri…tú, ¿lo estás dejando libre?

—Sí

—Nunca antes le habías profesado tanto amor a una persona

—Todo cambió cuando él llegó. Pero, por qué arruinar esta hermosa ocasión hablando de cosas desagradables.

—Si no quieres hablar de esto, no lo haremos.

—Espero que seas muy feliz Ayaka— El escritor se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección al Pent-house. Shuichi lo vio salir desde el otro lado del salón y su corazón se sobresaltó. Ya no lo notaba renuente a luchar por su amor, su semblante irradiaba resignación y tristeza que clavaban en Shuichi deseos de ir tras él. La desesperación domaba poco a poco al cantante, sabía que ésta partida era favorable para él, que las cosas mejorarían una vez que el escritor estuviera fuera del camino y que regresar con Ryuichi era lo más sensato que podía hacer, lo correcto. Pero entonces ¿por qué sus ojos amenazaban con desbordarse y su cuerpo quería correr a su lado para abrazar al escritor y suplicarle que no se fuera?, ¿por qué acariciaba la idea de sentir sus labios cuando él mismo se había jurado que no iba a pasar de nuevo? Y ¿por qué hacer lo correcto ya no se sentía tan correcto cómo se suponía?, había mucha confusión. La ceremonia de bodas comenzaría pronto y lo último que él quería era presenciar una unión por amor.

— ¿Estás así por mi hermano verdad?

—Tatsuha, yo…

—No tienes que ocultarlo sabes, estoy al tanto de tus sentimientos y sé también que terminaste con Ryuichi. Mira, me he mantenido al margen porque se suponía que tú estabas con Ryuichi pero ahora que no están juntos no estoy muy seguro que la estén pasando muy bien: míralo, está como ido, como si le faltara algo y tú estás a punto de quebrarte en cualquier momento.

—Es algo difícil de explicar Tatsuha, cuando estábamos juntos lo que sentía por él no era suficiente como para sostener una relación y terminó aplastándome, no bastaba mi amor y tampoco parecía que estuviéramos juntos. Tú conoces mejor que nadie esa situación. Yo amaba a tu hermano con una locura enorme, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado.

—Si quedó en el pasado, ¿por qué dejaste a Sakuma?

—Yo no lo sé, no estoy seguro.

—Shuichi, cálmate. Yo no pretendo que vuelvas con mi hermano, sino simplemente que pienses las cosas.

—Gracias Tatsua, necesito un poco de aire fresco. — Shuichi se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección al elevador, presionó el botón y esperó a que la puerta se abriera, su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado. Las puertas no tardaron en abrirse, Ryuichi salió del elevador

—Shu, ¿cómo estás?

—Ryuichi — El pelirrosa se quedó mudo, no esperaba ver a su ex novio, es decir, sabía que estaba invitado, pero no creía que llegaría tan temprano al evento. Se sentía sofocado, entre la espada y la pared sólo que ahora la espada era Ryuichi.

— ¿Ibas a salir?

—No, es decir sí. Quería tomar aire fresco

—Pues te acompaño.

—No, está bien, puedo ir solo

—Shuichi, déjame acompañarte, no es bueno que estés solo y menos sabiendo que Eiri está cerca. — El cantante se quedó mudo, sintió la presión sobre él y pudo leer las intenciones de Ryuichi en su mirada. No se daría por vencido y le exigiría una explicación o una respuesta esa noche. Shuichi presionó el botón del elevador, pero este volvió a abrirse y salieron Hiroshi Nakano y su familia. Ya no podía huir, la ceremonia iba a comenzar y Hiró lo había tomado del brazo para llevarlo a parte. Le bastó una mirada para darse cuenta que su mejor amigo estaba a la deriva como un barco en altamar en plena tormenta y no dejaría que su amiguito estuviera muriéndose el día de su boda.

—Shu, ¿te sientes bien?

—Hiro— Escuchar su voz le devolvió el sentido, ahora podría pensar más claro.

—No te ves nada bien—

—Hoy va a pasar algo grande Hiro, algo muy grande, Eiri está aquí y me dijo que después de tu boda se iría para siempre y Ryuichi está pidiéndome a gritos con la mirada que vuelva con él

—Lo más lógico es que dejaras ir a Yuki y Ryuichi volviera contigo

—Lo pensé, pero eso no me deja contento. Yo ya no sé qué hacer.

—Yo sí sé qué harás, disfrutarás la fiesta, comerás, bailarás con Ayaka y con Noriko y cuando todo esto haya terminado tomarás tu decisión ¿te parece adecuado el trato? — Shuichi sonrió y abrazó a su amigo, después de todo se estaba casando y él sería partícipe del mejor día de su vida.

—Anda, vamos que ya llegó la hora y tú serás mi testigo

— ¿En serio?

— Claro, eso sólo se lo puedo pedir a mi mejor amigo, además eres mi padrino de boda.

—Eso es cierto — Sonrió. Hiro tenía razón, ¿por qué tomar una decisión de manera apresurada?

El juez se dirigió hacia el lugar asignado para el casamiento: en la sala exterior del piso y se colocó detrás de una mesa de hierro y cristal fino que se había preparado para la ocasión. El juez dejó los papeles sobre la mesa e hizo un ademán para que los padres del novio, el novio, el padrino y sus testigos se acercaran. Hiro estaba ya en posición junto a sus padres, Tatsuha, Suguru y Shuichi. Ya era la hora. El "Bridal Chorus" de Wanger comenzó a sonar y de la mano de su padre, Ayaka hizo su arribo. Detrás de ella su madre de la mano de Eiri y una amiga de ella. Unos cuantos pasos más y el padre de la chica la entregó al joven que la desposaría. Ellos se miraron, sonrieron y supieron que era real el motivo: Se amaban

— Nakano Hiroshi y Usami Ayaka, ¿vienen ustedes de manera libre y por propia voluntad a unirse en matrimonio?

—Sí — Ambos contestaron al unisonio

— ¿Están decididos amarse y respetarse mutuamente?

—Sí

— ¿Están dispuesto a acoger los hijos productos de esta unión, a educarlos para que lleguen a ser hombres y mujeres respetables de esta sociedad?

—Sí

—Pues si es su voluntad estar juntos, tómense de las manos para manifestar su consentimiento— Los novios se tomaron de las manos y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. No había duda de su deseo de preservarse al lado del otro por el resto de sus vidas

—Usami Ayaka, ¿Quieres y aceptas contraer matrimonio con Nakano Hiroshi aquí presente, prometes amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel en la salud y enfermedad, en la prosperidad y la adversidad hasta que los tiempos se terminen?

—Sí, acepto

—Nakano Hiroshi, ¿Quieres y aceptas contraer matrimonio con Usami Ayaka aquí presente, prometes amarla, respetarla y serle fiel en la salud y enfermedad, en la prosperidad y la adversidad hasta que los tiempos se terminen?

—Sí, acepto

—Si existe algún impedimento social, moral o jurídico para que esta unión no se efectúe que se hable ahora o se calle para siempre— Pronunciadas las palabras, el silencio inundó

—Bien si no existe impedimento alguno para la unión de estos dos jóvenes yo los declaro marido y mujer. Hiroshi ahora puedes besar a la novia. — Hiro sonrió, su cara detonaba el deseo de escuchar esas palabras desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ayaka cerró sus ojos y esperó a que sus labios fueran tocados por los de su ahora esposo inundando al contacto con su calor. Ahora eran cómplices y serían un solo cuerpo y una sola carne.

—Ahora por favor vengan a firmar aquí y aquí— Los novios se acercaron y firmaron sus respectivas actas, compartiendo cada segundo ahora como esposos. Porque no importaba con quien hubiesen estado en el pasado, sus espíritus se pertenecían desde antes de nacer.

—Bien, ahora los padrinos Shuichi Shindou y Eiri Uesugi pasen a firmar — Al escuchar su voz junto a la de él se estremeció. Shuichi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su ser que bien pudo quebrarlo pero no retrocedió, se acercó a la mesa y firmó. Detrás de él salió el escritor y tomó el bolígrafo de sus manos. El contacto piel con piel era demasiado intenso que sólo la piel se les quedó adherida al cuerpo, sus espíritus volaron para estar juntos, aunque el de Shuichi rápidamente regresó a su cuerpo. No sabía si quería volar con él o dejarlo volar solo. No podía tomar esa decisión en este momento pero de algo sí estaba seguro. Lo amaba sin reparo alguno.

—No me voy a rendir, no te voy a ceder— Un asistente murmuró desde su asiento, Ryuichi no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer no podía quedarse atónito mientras le arrebataban el amor de las manos. La guerra estaba declarada, algo estaba a punto de pasar.

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y les agradezco a todos los que han apoyado esta historia. **_


	24. La última noche

_Y así comienza nuestro final: Espero que les guste este capítulo. Gracias a los que han seguido la historia hasta este punto, me esforcé para que el final fuera digno de la historia. Gracias a los que han soportado mis atrasos y mis malos capítulos, sin más por el momento los dejo con el capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 24: La última noche**

La música sonaba fuerte y regocijante. El ritmo embriagaba a los presentes, poseía sus cuerpos y los mecía a voluntad, contoneando sus caderas, serpenteando sus brazos y dibujando sonrisas en las caras de los bailarines mientras las luces brillantes y vivas coloreaban sus cuerpos. La novia y el novio bailaban al centro mientras los invitados los acompañaban haciendo lo propio, exhalando suspiros con dejos de felicidad. Sus cuerpos les pedían más baile. El mejor amigo del novio también bailaba, su mente nadaba en preocupaciones pero decidió por una vez en su vida no escucharlas. Cerró sus oídos a las voces que susurraban los nombres de Yuki Eiri y Ryuichi Sakuma para abrirle paso a las acordes de música electrónica pues sin duda era más fácil bailar que pensar en los sinsabores de su vida amorosa.

Por un minuto deseó bailar hasta desfallecer y así no tener que a pensar en el escritor ni en el cantante y aunque sabía que eso no pasaría prefirió seguir meciéndose junto a sus amigos. Le había prometido a Hiro que esa noche sólo disfrutaría y lo cumpliría.

Aunque por estar bailando no notó que varios ojos lo observaban como depredadores buscando el momento preciso para atacar, queriendo arrebatarlo de le pista y traerlo a la mesa dónde se encontraba sentado. Esos ojos seguían cada movimiento que daba, como si con la mirada pudiera sustraerlo a una realidad paralela hacia donde solo estuvieran ellos dos. Uno da los vigías sorbió un poco del licor que tenía en su vaso y prosiguió con su tarea de mirarlo.

—Sólo nos queda una noche. Una noche dónde la música te lleva y te trae, te somete y te libera. La música, tu primer gran y único amor, la musa que te corresponde y yo también, pero puede más su ambiente que mi amor por ti. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, tantas cosas que deberías saber pero que no son el tiempo ni el lugar para que los sepas. El presente no tiene porque escuchar cosas que estaban escritas para ser dichas en el pasado sin embargo hay cosas que nos unirán hasta que uno de los dos muera porque nos amamos más que nada sobre esta tierra, que nos necesitamos más que cualquier cosa en esta vida y que aunque no lo quieras aceptar te seguiré amando hasta que la tumba me lo prohíba.

Sigue bailando mi amado Suichi, disfruta del instante que no serán quebrantado por mis palabras, cuando se acabe la noche me despediré de ti como si existiera un mañana y volaré lejos para que no lo haya. — Eiri sorbió otro trago y sonrió, no podía luchar contra lo inevitable; había perdido a Shuichi y aunque sabía que merecía verlo feliz con un nuevo amor no sería un masoquista. Se iría, se iría lejos.

Otro par de ojos se clavó en Shuichi, siguiéndolo, a cada paso que daba. Ryuichi Sakuma lo miró desafiante y amenazador. Sabía que si no actuaba perdería al chico esa noche y aunque él mismo se había prometido no presionarlo, lo cierto era que necesitaba una respuesta. No lo dejaría ir tan fácil pero si su corazón no lo había elegido a él, respetaría su decisión.

—Tenemos que hablar Shu, esto me está matando…— El chico se levantó y caminó entre los danzantes hasta llegar al pelirrosa que, aunque sudoroso, no dejaba de bailar. Ryuichi le puso la mano en el hombro y el chico se detuvo, despertó del trance mágico producto de la música y miró a su amigo y ex novio.

—Acompáñame un minuto afuera, necesito hablarte.

—De acuerdo. — Shuichi caminó detrás de él en silencio y entonces los encerró una burbuja sin ruido que los separaba del colorido mundo musical mientras otro par de ojos lo seguían. Unos ojos más oscuros, casi negros, una mirada que irradiaba odio, rencor, rabia. Una mirada culpable de un crimen no confeso y que sin embargo se exhiba de manera pública.

—Vaya, vaya… Bad Luck está aquí y ese escritorsucho también, un buen escenario para un final feliz, ja, ja, ja. Esto será divertido.

— ¡Aizawa!, de regreso a la cocina, ya va siendo hora de servir…

Shuichi y Ryuichi se dirigieron a un lugar mucho más tranquilo, la música se escuchaba menos fuerte y un aire de tranquilidad se colaba por la ventana dando un poco de color apacible al momento. El corazón del chico pelirrosa comenzó a latir desmesurado pues sabía en que terminaría ese silencio, sabía qué le preguntaría Ryuichi y podía adivinar hasta el tono de su voz mientras lo decía. Lo único que no sabía era que respuesta le daría. Su mente le gritaba que hiciera lo correcto pues por más que la situación lo dibujara así, Ryuichi no era el malo de la historia y Eiri tampoco, los dos le profesaban amor y su corazón no había decidido aún. Su mente le decía que esa noche debía tomar una decisión pues de lo contrario les perdería a los dos.

—Sabes a qué te he traído, ¿cierto? — Ni siquiera lo miró cuando lanzó la pregunta y soltó un largo suspiro después de decirlo.

—Sí y también sé que antes dijiste algo sobre no presionarme

—También estoy al tanto de eso, pero siento que si no hago algo, esta noche terminaré perdiéndote— Shuicihi también estaba al tanto de eso, pero ¿por qué le perdería?, Eiri se había rendido y había jurado irse. El que no obtendría nada esa noche sería el escritor porque volver a su lado ya no era una posibilidad. Shuichi sonrió y le besó la mejilla a Ryuichi

—Sé que debo hacer lo correcto

— ¿Y qué es lo correcto?

—No lo sé, tú sabrás…

— ¿Me estás eligiendo sobre Yuki Eiri?

— Yo no lo diría así, yo no volveré al lado de Eiri, porque él salió de mi vida y yo de la suya.

— ¿Eso quieres decir que vuelves a mí?

—Sí y no — Ryuichi lo miró desconfiado mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Shuichi — Volveré a ti, eventualmente, pero no en este momento, necesito un poco de tiempo para mí, esa era la razón principal por la cual te pedí tiempo. Pasar algunos días cerca de Eiri me hizo darme cuenta que no tuve un tiempo para mí, tal vez nos precipitamos en esta relación, pero lo que siento por ti es real, sólo que necesita consolidarse, hacerse más fuerte.

—Entiendo. — Ryuichi suspiró, algo dentro de él le decía que tenía todo para perder, su angustia inundó el aire haciendo que Shuichi lo notara. El pelirrosa al instante se acercó y lo besó, un beso corto pero suficiente para confirmarle que al menos por ese momento no lo dejaría.

—Tranquilízate, la decisión está tomada — Ryuichi lo entendió, Shuichi era suyo y de nadie más, nada podría separarlo de su cantante ahora. Nada.

—Bueno, entremos, de un momento a otro servirán la cena

—Adelántate, iré al baño a lavarme la cara, tengo un poco de calor

—No tardes

—No lo haré— El chico pelirrosa caminó directamente al baño, se sentía sumamente pesado y confundido. ¿Habría tomado la decisión correcta?, el último beso que le dio a Ryuichi no lo estremeció en nada, no sintió esa magia, no sitió la ternura. Pero ya no tenía otra alternativa, había elegido y ese momento era el menos indicado para definir si era el correcto o no, ya lo diría el tiempo.

Al abrir la puerta del baño, la persona que lo recibió no era precisamente a quién quería ver.

—Shuichi…

—Eiri — Sus ojos siempre habían tenido una especie de hechizo sobre Shuichi y aunque en las últimas semanas se había resistido, esta vez se sentía indefenso, los deseos de querer abrazarlo se incrementaron. La sangre le quemaba el cuerpo y el corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho. El rubio se acercó a él y acarició su cabello, el contacto con su piel lo desorbitó, levantó su cara y cerró sus ojos, esperaba ese beso, sentir sus labios, sentirlo a él. Pero sus labios no se juntaron

—Vamos, la cena está a punto de ser servida.

—Yuki…

—Shuichi… te amo. —Y salió del baño. ¿Qué había sido ese "te amo"?, ¿por qué su corazón lo traicionaba en ese momento?, ¿Por qué esperaba que Eiri lo besara?, tenía la respuesta, sólo que no había querido aceptarla.

—Yo también te amo Eiri— El chico se lavó la cara y salió del baño de hombres, toda la gente estaba sentada y los meseros de pie sirviendo la comida, Shuichi caminó por el centro del salón y se topó con un mesero que no tenía bandeja, chocando con él. Al instante lo reconoció, sus ojos y esa sonrisa psicópata.

—Buenas noches, Shu, nos volvemos a encontrar— El semblante del chico cambió en un segundo, palideció y su cara se horrorizó al ver a su interlocutor, parpadeó un segundo y los flashbacks llegaron a su mente: su violador

—Ai…Aizawa.

—El mismo.

—No puede ser, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué, qué hago aquí— Aizawa comenzó a alzar la voz al punto que todo se quedó mudo mientras lo miraban— pues a esto quedé reducido Shindou Shuichi, yo, el gran Taichi Aizawa convertido en un miserable mesero, todo por tu culpa y la culpa de ese escritor de cuarta Eiri Yuki— dicho esto señaló al rubio escritor

—Taki Aizawa

— ¿Qué?— El cuñado del escritor no dio crédito a las palabras del escritor

—Si Thoma, es él. — Eiri se levantó y fue directamente hacia el ex cantante pero se detuvo en seco cuando el mesero le mostró un revolver. Los murmullos se tornaron angustiosos, los invitados, los novios, los meseros, todos estaban a merced del atacante, no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Mr. K trató de sacar su arma pero Suguru lo detuvo, un movimiento en falso y podrían atentar contra el vocalista de la banda.

—Tranquilo güerito, aquí el que manda ahora soy yo. —La novia abrazó a Hiro quién trató de levantarse para intervenir, Suguru y Tatsuha también estaban perplejos, debatiéndose si intervenir o quedarse inmóviles.

—Debería terminar con esto aquí, las cosas se están poniendo tensas— Sakuma se levantó furioso para alcanzar a Ryuichi pero ahora el revolver se posó sobre él

—Aquí nadie se mueve, siéntate. — Ryuichi, enojado y aterrado volvió a su lugar.

—Bien, así me gusta, ahora escritorsucho , debería dispararte en la cabeza para terminar contigo rápidamente, o en el pecho del lado derecho para que sufras lentamente, ya no te queda nada, primero me adueño de tu amante y ahora me adueño de tu vida. — Mientras hablaba pasaba su revolver por los puntos citados. Shuichi se llenó de furia, ese hombre pudo haberle robado la dignidad violándolo, pudo haberse burlado de él, pudo tratar de sabotearlo en el pasado, pero nada de eso lo tumbó, lo hizo más fuerte. No dejaría que le arrebataran a la persona que amaba. En un intento desesperado se abalanzó sobre Aizawa y con una mano le apretó la muñeca de la mano que sujetaba la pistola. Al instante el criminal se dio la vuelta y forcejeó contra él cantante.

Eiri intentó involucrarse tomando a Taki por la espalda pero entonces un disparo se escuchó haciendo que los presentes se agacharan para prevenirse. Shuichi logró arrebatarle el arma a Taki arrojándola a manos de Noriko. Ryuichi, Hiro y Tatsuha intervinieron al instante ayudando a Eiri, Mr. K golpeó al ex vocalista de ASK en el estómago sometiendo al desquiciado y controlando la situación. En pocos minutos la policía llegó al lugar y lo que estuvo a punto de sabotear la fiesta quedó sólo en un momento amargo.

—Estoy bien—

—Mientes Shuichi, estás sangrando.

—Hiro estás exagerando, sólo fue un rozón de bala, no me pasa nada. — Shuichi estaba sentado en el suelo sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, al parecer el disparo sí lo había impactado de manera indirecta pues el casquillo fue encontrado

—Calla idiota, Suguru, llama a una ambulancia

—No es necesario, yo lo llevaré, además, si llamas a una ambulancia, los medios te armarán un escándalo. — Ryuichi le sonrió a Hiro y ayudó a Shuichi a levantarse. Eiri estaba detrás de Hiro en una actitud pensativa, los ojos de Shuichi lo buscaron en todo momento pero sus miradas nunca se juntaron. Algo se había terminado esa noche, un amor se había extinto y nada más podría reavivarlo

—Bueno, pero yo iré con ustedes

—No Hiro, mira, si en el hospital me atienden rápido irá a mi apartamento y me cambiaré de ropa, después de eso regresaré a la fiesta

—De ninguna manera— Ayaka intervino— debes descansar, te quedarás en el hospital esta noche, iremos a visitarte después de la fiesta Shu

—Yo estaré bien, ustedes sigan con la fiesta, muchas gracias. —Shuichi sonrió y salió junto con Ryuichi. El presidente de la compañía, el jefe de Nakano se acercó a él y le susurró al oído

—Es una pena que todo esto haya pasado en tu fiesta, te compensaré por no encargarme de este granuja a tiempo. Los gastos del hospital de Shindou correrán por parte de la compañía al igual que tu viaje de bodas.

—No es necesario Seguchi, todo está bien

—Insisto — Eiri siguió en silencio, comenzó a caminar directo a la salida, melancólico, pensativo.

—Eiri, ¿a dónde vas?

—Quiero irme a descansar, todo este ajetreo me tiene cansado. Ayaka, Hiro, ¡muchas felicidades!, disfruten su fiesta. — El joven escritor se dirigió a la salida y se perdió en la oscuridad, estaba seguro que no iría tras Shuichi, iría a perderse en algún lugar del mundo, en algún lugar dentro de sí.

* * *

_¿Qué pasará? Queda sólo un capítulo, Ryuichi o Yuki, una decisión difícil. ¿Con quién te gustaría que se quedara?, bienvenidos sean los reviews con tu opinión, crítica, elogio... todo es bienvenido y agradecido. _

_Nos leemos muy pronto y gracias por venir a mi fic._


	25. Como si fuera la primera vez

**Escribir un final siempre llena a uno de sentimiento encontrados, es como despedirte de tu historia para dársela al mundo. Me sentí muy bien escribiendo este Fic en el que se fueron frustaciones, alegrías, tristezas, ganas de abandonarlo, pero al final aquí estuve hasta el final. Bueno sin más palabrería cursi por parte del autor los dejo con el final de esta historia:**

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Como si fuera la primera vez**

Shuichi estaba recostado en una cama de hospital recibiendo una transfusión sanguínea, a pesar de que la bala no lo había impactado de manera directa, el chico había perdido una fuerte cantidad de sangre, por lo que la transfusión era lo más lógico en esta situación. Ryuichi estaba a su lado, siempre estaba a su lado en los momentos difíciles gracias al amor que le tenía, ese mismo amor que lo inflamaba y que en este instante le impedía mirarlo a los ojos. No entendía muy bien el episodio de la cena: un maniaco irrumpiendo a la mitad de la fiesta tratando de amenazar a Yuki Eiri y al final Shuichi era el herido. ¿Por qué habría intentado salvar la vida del escritor poniendo en riesgo la suya propia? Suspiró, no había otra explicación: el amor.

—Shuichi, ¿te sientes mejor?

—Sí, ya estoy un poco mejor, sólo me siento mareado y cansado pero se supone que esta recarga de sangre me dejará como nuevo

—Estuviste jugando con la muerte y aun así no pierdes tu sentido del humor

—Agradezco que no estoy muerto

— ¿Por qué? —Shuichi miró a Ryuichi con curiosidad, la pregunta que le acababa de lanzar ni siquiera tenía sentido

—a qué te refieres, no te entiendo—

— ¿Por qué trataste de salvar a Eiri? — El pelirrosa se sobresaltó, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza y su mirada se enterneció, pasó dos dedos por la herida de la bala y sonrió.

—Debo ser honesto contigo y conmigo y debo pedirte perdón, pero mi corazón ya tomó una decisión y aunque me siento un poco mal por la decisión, no me arrepiento de nada, aunque ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

— ¿Y el elegido no soy yo verdad?

—Discúlpame Ryuichi…yo no quería que las cosas sucedieran así, pero la situación se me salió de las manos, cuando Eiri estuvo en peligro mi mente se aclaró. — Ryuichi lo miró y le sonrió, después de todo le había prometido que respetaría su decisión, de alguna manera presentía lo inevitable.

— Entonces creo que formalmente esto se acaba aquí —

—Realmente lo siento, no quiero que pienses que jugué contigo o qué sólo buscaba quitarme a Eiri de la mente, porque no es así, tu…—Ryuichi interrumpió a Shuichi con una sonrisa

—No te disculpes Shu, lo importante aquí es que sigas a tu corazón y que seas suficiente, nunca te conformes con un casi en tu vida, si yo no soy lo que amas, ve por lo que realmente amas.

—Yo ya no puedo ir tras él, no cuando tengo un pasado lleno de dolor con él

—Tú lo has dicho…es un pasado

—Un pasado que me condenará a un presente igual si lo busco, las personas como él no cambian y la prueba es que se irá lejos, para rehacer su vida. —Ryuichi escuchó la resolución de Shuichi y le dio un ligero abrazo

—Tienes derecho a ser feliz, si en algún momento reconsideras tu decisión, búscame.

— ¿y si mi decisión es permanente?

—Entonces seremos buenos amigos, como siempre lo hemos sido, ahora descansa, tal vez en algunas horas te den de alta— Ryuichi le sonrió a Shuichi y salió de la sala, le dolía el pecho y sus ojos amenazaban con romper en tempestad, después de todo amaba al pelirrosa y no podía hacer nada para remediar esa situación. Al entrar a la sala de espera unos ojos lo acecharon, unos ojos que conocía bien: Thoma Seguchi

— ¿Cómo está Shuichi?

—Bien Thoma

—Luces apabullado, ¿qué pasa? —Ryuichi se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, hacía años que sus cuerpos no compartían tal cercanía y se fundían en carmesí de emociones guardadas.

—Me ha dejado, su corazón nunca me perteneció del todo

—Lo lamento Ryuichi, pero tú y yo sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, él siempre amó a Eiri…

—Tanto como tú a Mika Uesugi

—Mika… Mika y yo nos separamos hace un mes. Decidimos que lo mejor para los dos era terminar con esta farsa. —Ryuichi lo miró atónito, no podía creer lo que escuchaba

—Sólo lamento haber tomado esta decisión tan tarde… Ryuichi si tú me dieras otra oportunidad yo…—Ryuichi interrumpió a Seguchi poniendo dos dedos sobre sus labios y miró al suelo.

—Yo no podría iniciar algo, ni retomar algo en estas condiciones, no quiero apresurarme ni cometer el mismo error dos veces—

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo retomemos de inmediato, aún tengo que enterrar las memorias junto a Mika, seguiremos siendo buenos amigos y socios pero hasta ahí. Tal vez las cosas mejores cuando entremos al estudio a componer nuestro siguiente disco, por lo pronto, hay que aclarar nuestras mentes y después dejar el barco a la deriva. Ahora si me disculpas debo hablar con Shindou

— ¿Con Shuichi?

—Sí, si no hablo con él estaría cometiendo un error muy grande, él sigue creyendo que sólo fue una aventura duradera en la vida de Eiri, pero no fue así, él debe saber cosas, deberías ir a descansar, si quieres después de que hable con Shuichi te llevaré a tu casa.

—Yo te esperaré Thoma…te esperé muchos años, ahora sólo tengo que aguardar unos cuantos minutos más. —Ryuichi le regaló una sonrisa tímida a Thoma y el productor le correspondió, en pocos segundos el productor estaba caminando por el frío pasillo que daba directamente a la habitación del cantante. No dudó en entrar sin tocar la puerta y lo miró. Shuichi lo recibió serio y con una expresión de respeto, sentía que sería culpado por el incidente pero no externó su sentir.

—Seguchi, que sorpresa, no lo esperaba aquí

— ¿Cómo sigues de salud Shindou?

— Estoy mejor, gracias, después de que termine la transfusión y cambio de vendaje estaré listo, no fue la gran cosa. Gracias

—Mandaré un auto para que te lleve a tu departamento, ahora, me gustaría hablarte de otra cosa

—De Eiri —Thoma sonrió, por el tono de rencor fingido notó el vasto amor que el cantante aun le profesaba al escritor.

—De Eiri y de ti

—Entre él y yo ya no hay nada

—No te mientas, aun lo amas y él a ti, no hay motivo para que estén separados ahora que estás libre.

—Usted mejor que nadie sabe que yo no representé en la vida de Eiri más que una especie de juego, un juego que usted mismo intentó parar, un juego que terminó destruyéndonos—

—Estoy aquí para contarte una parte de la historia, de tu historia con Eiri, una parte que desconoces, esto ocurrió cuando fingiste tu muerte. Bad Luck perdió la cabeza, ellos se sumieron en una depresión inmensa y los más afectados fueron Eiri y Nakano, ellos fueron los únicos que dudaban de la veracidad de tu suicidio. Nakano te buscó por cielo, mar y tierra y Eiri también, incluso contrató a una detective para que te buscara, pero jamás supieron algo de ti. Una vez fue encontrado por los paparazzi e inventaron un rumor de que tenía un nuevo amor…

—El reportaje que decía que tenía un nuevo amor…

—Sí, le dio la vuelta al mundo y Eiri estaba tan ocupado buscándote que no se tomó la molestia de desmentirlo. Después de esto vinieron los días más oscuros en la vida de Eiri. Él encontró tu diario y lo leyó, supo todo de ti y se lamentó por ser como fue contigo, Eiri lloró sangre hasta destilar su sombra por ti y cuando llegó a las últimas páginas de tu diario, donde decías que terminarías con tu vida, fue un golpe mortal para él.

Eiri se volvió prácticamente loco, volvió su departamento un desastre, se descuidó físicamente, no comía, no dormía. Bajó trágicamente de peso y sus ojos perdieron su brillo característico. De pronto comenzó a cometer actos en contra de él, iba a los bares a beber y terminaba siempre en peleas, buscaba ser golpeado, castigado, él sólo quería sentir dolor por ti. Me tocó sacarlo de varios lugares, días antes que regresaras estuvo hospitalizado y sus últimas palabras antes de quedar inconsciente fueron: _"Shuichi, perdóname"_, Yo padecí todo eso junto a él y no creo que sea justo que conozcas sólo la mitad de la historia.

Cuando regresaste de la mano de Ryuichi, él se volvió a derrumbar pero juró recuperarte y al saber que amabas más a Ryuichi decidió perderse en la nada. Después del incidente de esta noche salió del lugar, Tatsuha lo buscó en su apartamento, pero no está ni él, ni sus cosas. Dijo que se iría pero no sabemos a dónde, a las 6 de la mañana lo buscaremos en el aeropuerto, hora que sale el primer avión. Aunque sabemos que ya será posible detenerlo…

—Pero, ¿y yo qué puedo hacer?

—Por la expresión de tu cara sé que aún lo amas, estás angustiado, temeroso. Si de verdad te importa ese hombre harás lo correcto. Ahora te dejaré pensar las cosas, sea cual sea tu decisión no te juzgaré.

—Gracias Seguchi

—No me agradezcas y demuéstrame que mis palabras han valido algo para ti — Seguchi se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Shuichi se quedó ahí, sólo, pensando. Su corazón palpitaba gritando un nombre en pequeñas pulsaciones. Miró la bolsa de sangre para verificar cuanto tiempo restaba para terminar la transfusión. Al menos una hora más. Necesitaba pensar las cosas, si Seguchi había dicho la verdad y Eiri lo había sufrido tanto cómo él sufrió entonces no había duda que era correspondido. Y entonces las piezas comenzaron a encajar, el rubio se había deshecho de su orgullo para buscarlo. ¿Qué hacer entonces, dónde buscarlo?

—Shuichi, ¿cómo estás?

—Hiro— Su mejor amigo irrumpió en su privacidad. Shuichi lo puso al tanto de todo lo sucedido desde su salida al hospital hasta la intervención de su jefe. En pocos minutos estaban deliberando la situación, buscar o no buscar al escritor, el problema sería dónde buscarlo.

—Conociéndolo querrá irse en el primer avión que salga, no importa el destino

—Eso sería muy precipitado

—Muy precipitado pero muy propio de Eiri Yuki. Ya quiero irme de aquí y buscarlo.

—Llamaré a Tatsuha— Hiro sacó su móvil y se comunicó con el novio de Suguru.

—Pásame el teléfono, yo tomaré la llamada, ¿Tatsuha?

—Sí, Shu, soy yo

— ¿Alguna pista de tu hermano?

—Ninguna, ni en su apartamento, no contesta su celular y no hay rastro de él en el aeropuerto. Ya lo revisé de lado a lado y nada.

—En cuanto me den de alta me uniré a la búsqueda

— ¿Por qué de pronto tanto interés en mi hermano Shu?

—Porque no sé qué voy a hacer sin él, no lo quiero perder.

—Al fin te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos, si llego a saber algo te lo haré saber

—Gracias Tatshua. —Shuichi le devolvió el teléfono a Hiroshi. Ya no le quedaba más tiempo que esperar, esperar a que el doctor viniera a darlo de alta, esperar encontrar a Eiri y esperar a que le diera una oportunidad después de tratarlo tan mal.

—Descuida Shu, todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Dónde está Ayaka?

—Está con Tatsuha y Suguru buscando a Eiri

—Hiro, no puedo perderlo. Si tan solo pudiera verlo a los ojos una vez más y decirle que lo amo me daría por servido, porque este amor es diferente, es nuevo. Algo nació en mí, es un amor nuevo.

— ¿Y si no lo encuentras?

—Entonces no podría reponerme nunca y tampoco me daría una nueva oportunidad de amar.

—Descuida Shu, lo encontraremos. —El médico abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró a Shuichi, la bolsa de sangre estaba a punto de terminar completando así la transfusión, estaría libre en pocos segundos y podría ir a buscar a Eiri

—Bien joven Shindou, al parecer la herida no fue nada grave, la transfusión está completa. Después de cambiarle el vendaje podrá usted regresar a casa, si guarda el correcto reposo en menos de un mes estará como nuevo.

—Gracias doctor. —El doctor se acercó a Shuichi y comenzó a cambiarle el vendaje, los minutos se extenderían tanto que la eternidad parecería un párpado al ser comparada con esos instantes. Cada segundo era una vida menos para ese cálido amor en el corazón de Shuichi, la esperanza estaba alerta pero el dolor también era una constante, perderlo significaría perderse de nuevo. Una pesadilla eterna de la cual no despertaría.

—Bien, alístese, por su comportamiento hiperactivo deduzco que no quiere permanecer aquí un minuto más. Después de vestirse puede pasar a la recepción a llenar unas hojas y podrá irse.

—Gracias doctor.

—Cuídese mucho Shindou, no quiero volver a verlo por aquí. —Shuichi se vistió lo más rápido que pudo con la ayuda de Hiro. En breves instantes ya estaban caminando a la salida del lugar, abordando el auto de Nakano.

—Bien Shu ¿A dónde vamos?

—Aún falta algo de tiempo para que nos den las 6 y Tatsuha ya no ha llamado. Vamos a mi casa, tal vez esté ahí. —El viacrucis comenzó. Todos los puntos que Shuichi visitó estaban desprovistos de escritor alguno. El tiempo se terminaba y las opciones también.

—Hiro, me estoy rompiendo en pedazos, ya no aguanto la incertidumbre.

—No pierdas la fe Shu, todo saldrá bien.

—Déjame en el parque, necesito tiempo para pensar. Para aclarar mi mente.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Está bien. —Hiro se dirigió al parque y Shuichi bajó del auto y caminó por el parque, el aire fresco se mecía y silbaba alrededor, haciendo constar que ningún alma además de la de Shuichi estaba ahí. No tardó en encontrar una banca donde se sentó a reposar para ver a la nada. Estaba perdiendo lo que más amaba y sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes para acercarse a él.

—Eiri… ¿será que me dejaste de amar y por eso me castigas así? — Y el viento silbante le devolvió la respuesta de la nada. El frío comenzó a agobiarlo, tan crudo y cruel como esas antiguas miradas de Eiri, miradas que no volvió a sentir desde que él volvió. Se negaba a pensar que Eiri era una mancha en su pasado, no quería verlo diluirse entre los ecos mortales del ayer. No podía permitirlo pero tampoco podía remediarlo.

— ¡Yuki! — Gritó una vez pero sólo escuchó al eco respondiéndole. Parecía que estaba ahí, sólo mientras una burbuja de silencio lo envolvía.

—Eres un poco predecible, sabía que te encontraría aquí.

— ¡Yuki!— El chico miró al rubio escritor. Era real, no era producto de alucinaciones ni recuerdos

—Shuichi… yo— El pelirrosa lo interrumpió uniendo sus labios con los del escritor, pactando el beso que sus cuerpos habían estado anhelando y no se había dado. Habían soportado tempestades enteras para tenerse el uno al otro y ahora estaban ahí, entregándose en un beso.

—Eiri… yo fui un idiota

—El idiota aquí fui yo, pero ya tendremos tiempo para explicar todo. Ahora sólo quiero re empezar a tu lado

—Sí, sólo promete que no te irás

—Sólo si tú juras no desaparecer.

─Shuichi, yo te amo— Había esperado tanto tiempo para escuchar esas palabras que se sentía como si nunca antes las hubiera escuchado, algo en él se inflamaba y lo rebosaba de felicidad. Todo era tan real ahora, tan limpio, tan diferente.

—Yo también te amo Eiri— Shuichi sonrió y cerró los ojos y se entregó en un beso, ahora estaban juntos. Después de haberse lastimado mutuamente ahora ambos se ayudaban a sanar, porque olvidarían el pasado para tenerse en el presente. Todo sería nuevo, todo sería diferente, como si fuera la primera vez, pero más intensa e igual de inocente. Eiri abrazó a Shuichi para envolverlo en un beso más intenso, entregándose el uno al otro y amándose hasta siempre.

… _Hay cosas en la vida que se deben olvidar, que pasan y duelen más no volverán. También tú viviste momentos muy tristes… Por eso mírame que yo te haré olvidar y tú me harás sentir y yo te haré gritar como si fuera la primera vez…_

* * *

**_Bien, esta última cita es parte de una canción que se llama (Como si fuera la) Primera vez de Gloria Trevi, de ahí me basé para escribir este capítulo, si quieren buscarla y escucharla pues adelante. _**

**_Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia, espero que les haya gustado mi fic tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla. En un futuro cercano estaré posteando más fics. Les agradezco por cada lectura, cada Review, cada regaño, todo. Una historia no es nada sin lectores y pues esta historia se hizo con su ayuda. Les agradeceré mucho sus reviews sobre el capítulo y sobre la historia en general. Sé que no se deben pedir Reviews pero me encantaría leer todas sus impresiones. Muchísimas gracias por aguantar mis retrasos, falta de inspiración y de más inconvenientes para publicar, muchísimas gracias por todo y pues nos leeremos después._**

**_Allan Grayson._**


End file.
